KP: The Cars Strike Back
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Sequel to The Car Comes to Middleton! The Car survived and is now out to kill Kim and Ron, who soon realize that the only thing that could destroy a Evil Car, is another Evil Car. 2 horror movie mix The Car and Christine!
1. 1: Its supposed to be destroyed

The much anticipated sequel to my runaway success story "The Car Comes to Middleton"

If you haven't read that story, I strongly suggest you do. Otherwise you won't have a clue as to what is going on.

There will be more character deaths, and a new weapon on fighting an evil car.

Let the next level of destruction BEGIN!

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 1**

**It's supposed to be destroyed**

"It shouldn't be here, why is it here!" Ron cried as he and Kim embraced tightly.

Out in the center of the street, pointed directly at the two of them were those hauntingly familiar round headlights.

"Oh my God"

_Baaaaaaaaaa Baaababaaabaaaaaaaa!_

The headlights started advancing on the two teens with rapid speed.

"Get Down!" Kim screamed as she pulled Ron with her as she dove to her left.

The Car sped past them, smashing through the front door of the possible house.

Wood, brick, and drywall fragments sprayed all over the place as the area was enveloped in dust.

Kim rolled to her back and looked towards her house.

_Mom, Dad, no…_

Kim was quickly on her feet and dashed inside the remains of the front of the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim screamed.

All she heard was the rumble of that damned Car.

"Kim!" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Mom! Are you ok? Where's dad?" Kim asked frantically, searching for the Car in the lingering debris cloud.

"Little bruised, but I'm ok. Your father is in the living room, what was that?"

Ron was soon beside Kim in the rubble of her front hall.

"It's the Car mom! It's still alive!" Kim cried as she tried to navigate over to the living room to her right.

The cloud of debris began to settle, the two teens soon saw that familiar two door sedan, perched precariously on part of their stair case.

Its front left tire completely off the ground, it managed to get itself stuck.

"Ron, help my mom. I'll get dad" Kim said.

"On it KP" Ron responded heading over to the kitchen.

They heard the engine of the Car rev as it tried to get itself unstuck from its position.

That was when Kim noticed something different about it.

Its' usual glossy black paint; was now scared in various places.

Bare metal shown in spots, but in those spots was something that Kim though looked like blood. Like someone cut themselves with a knife, leaving an open wound.

The Car shook from its position, it was still stuck, but not for much longer.

Kim quickly rushed over into the living room.

"Dad?" Kim asked

Kim spotted her father laying face down on the floor, a small pool of blood forming around his torso.

_Oh God, please no……_

Kim kneeled next to her father and checked for a pulse, she found one.

"Thank God"

Kim rolled her father over, it was then she noticed the rather nasty gash he had in his chest.

The Car jerked again from the stairs.

"One more and its freed!" Ron cried from the kitchen as he helped Mrs. Dr. Possible out of the house.

"Dammit, hang on dad" Kim said as she lifted her father up onto her shoulder, she strained under his weight.

"Hoo-Sha!"

_Peeoommm!_

Kim turned her head towards the odd noise.

Her brothers Jim and Tim had pulled out their newest plasma blasters and started firing at the now stuck Car.

It was just what Kim needed, she moved as quickly as she could to the front of the house, where Ron and her mother were waiting.

The blaster fire continued, as the Car revved its engine violently.

Sirens were heard closing in on the house.

Kim laid her father down on the front lawn and quickly sprinted back to the front door.

The Car had just freed itself from its precarious position on their stairs, it backed into the living room, causing more carnage.

Jim switched to another weapon he created as he brought its sights on the Car.

Kim dove out of the way as the Car turned and sped out of the hole it put in the front of the possible house.

Jim fired.

_Clank!_

A small device stuck to the back fender of the Car as it turned and sped off into the night

_Baaaaaaa baabababababaaaa!_

Kim watched as the Car sped off into the night.

"Kim!" Ron called.

Kim rushed back over to Ron who was with her mom tending to her father.

"How is he?" Kim asked, looking at her unconscious father.

"He should be fine, cut isn't too deep and the bleeding has stopped" Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

Jim and Tim rushed out of the damaged house towards the group.

"What happened"

"To dad?"

They asked.

"It was the Car" Kim sighed, she didn't believe it was still intact, and not buried under 100tons of rubble.

"We were able to"

"Tag it with a tracking device"

"So it would be easier"

"For you and Wade"

"To track it"

The twins finished up when the first police cars showed up.

Kim turned towards the street, which was covered in marked emergency vehicles.

EMTs started towards the group.

Kim and Ron started walking away from the scene; they didn't want to believe this was happening, again.

"Kimberly, Ronald"

The two turned towards the voice.

There in front of them stood Dr. Director.

"How, how can it still be here?" Kim asked dejected.

Ron wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort Kim.

"We don't know, I can assure you that nothing left the scene. No tracks were found anywhere, so it must have found another way out." Dr. Director said.

"This thing has caused enough trouble as it is, I'm putting Middleton on lockdown."

The two teens looked at her with shocked expressions.

"From this point on Martial Law is in order, no one enters or leaves this town until the Car is stopped. I've already contacted General Simms, he's bringing five thousand troops and supplies to cover the perimeter of Middleton."

General Simms, they knew him from their dealings with Commodore Puddles and Area 51. Suddenly another name crossed Kim's mind.

"What about Drakken and Shego?"

"We sent a small squad of agents up there shortly after we received a call that the Car was in Middleton. Kim, it's been cleaned out"

Kim looked at Dr. Director with shock.

_He left, just straight up left us…_

"You don't mean…" Ron started, the pieces were slowly coming together for him.

Dr. Director nodded.

"His hovercraft, and all of his experiments were gone. All we found were these" Dr. Director pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Kim.

"I want you and Wade to go over those, figure out what Drakken might have uncovered. In the mean time both of your parents will be placed in GJ quarters outside of Middleton to make sure this doesn't happen again" Dr. Director motioned over at the destruction done to the possible residence.

"What about us? Where are we supposed to stay?" Ron asked.

"Since we are moving your families to a secure area, we want you two to stay here. Kim, maybe you could gather some supplies from your house and stay with Ron in his house. We believe the Car wouldn't expect you two to stay here after its attack."

Kim and Ron looked at Dr. Director confused.

_She wants me to stay with Ron? While our families are moved out?_

Kim liked the idea of staying with Ron, and it seemed more plausible since her house was in shambles now.

_Could be fun_

Kim though mischievously, she knew that if the Car knew their families were being moved that it would think they were with them. Allowing them to work on their plans to bring the Car to its end.

"Ok" Kim said after a long pause.

Ron shot her a surprised glance. He obviously didn't expect that.

"Good, you will have this time to say goodbyes to your families as we will be moving them immediately." Dr. Director then turned and walked back to the GJ van which became the command center of this scene.

Kim looked Ron in the eyes, she knew that he wasn't sure about what just transpired, she'd have to explain it to him.

"Ron, with our families being moved to safety the Car will think we are with them. It would allow us to stay back and come up with a plan to get back at it."

"Oh, gotcha. So, I'll see you at my house?" Ron asked.

"Of course you will, see you soon Ron" Kim said as she leaned in, giving Ron a kiss on the lips.

"Love ya KP"

"Love you to Ron"

Kim watched as Ron walked down the congested sidewalk to his house, she beamed with the knowledge that she would be staying with him.

She turned and headed over to the ambulance where her family was.

Mr. Dr. Possible was conscious now, he sat up in the stretcher as Kim approached.

The medics acted quickly and his chest was bandaged up, there was also a bandage around his head.

"How you feeling dad?" Kim asked as she leaned against one of the ambulances doors.

"Like I was hit by a Car" He joked.

Kim smirked, he still tried to be funny.

"GJ wants to move you and Ron's family out to a safe house, so this doesn't happen again."

"What about you and Ron?" Kim's mother asked from inside the ambulance.

"We are to stay back at Ron's house, till we figure out how to destroy the Car"

"Well, I wouldn't approve of that under normal circumstances, but we don't really have a choice in the matter do we?" Mr. P asked.

Kim shook her head.

"Well Kimmie-cub, I trust you and Ronald. You know that, just be careful. This _thing_, whatever it is, is smarter than one would think."

"You know it Dad, I'm supposed to head over to Ron's house now, and I'll see you soon"

Kim went and said goodbye to each family member as she then watched the ambulance drive off.

Kim then turned and went into the remains of her house, she needed some supplies and clothes for a good amount of time. Neither she nor Ron knew how long it would take to stop the Car this time.

* * *

The Car sped down the unlit roadway leading up to the mountains. It was heading to Drakken's lair, hoping to have better success with killing them then it had with those two teens.

_Friggin' Stairs, and those damned kids and their blasters._

_They'll pay, they'll all pay!_

The Car was not accustomed to pain, but that red headed teen figured out that holy objects cause pain for entities of pure evil.

The Car also felt different after leaving the possible house, it soon discovered why.

_Those little bastards! Oh when I send them to hell I am going to have fun torturing them!_

The Car surmised that the device on its lower trunk lid was meant for tracking him. The Car sounded its horn, it was its way of laughing at their attempt.

_Fools! They don't know what a being from Hell is capable of!_

The Car wired itself into the device, and effectively disabled the tracking unit. But it left the circuitry for it intact, he could have fun with this device.

The Car imagined all the things he could now do with the device, he already had a police scanner, now he could track whoever was trying to track him, and pay him a visit. Or toy with him and talk to him before he killed him.

_Oh yes, the possibilities were endless_

The Car arrived at the mountain lair, it immediately noticed the four patrol cars parked outside.

_Ooo, more to kill. Satan will be pleased._

The Car saw the hole it made in the wall and accelerated into it.

The plastic sheeting covering the hole tore away easily as the Car slid to a stop inside the lair. It blared its horn to announce eminent death for those inside.

_Baaaaaaaaa babababababababaaaaaaa!_

_I'm so glad I was able to use that Air horn the Boss had, scares the hell out of them before they die…_

There were three agents in the main lab with the Car, it listened to them before it made its move.

"Jesus its here!" One yelled

"Get the radio, call for back up!" another cried.

The other agent started running towards the hole in the wall, hoping to get to the radio in one of the squad cars.

"_I don't think so!" _The Car yelled

Everyone stopped, even the Car.

"My God, it can talk now?" One agent asked.

The Car was caught by surprise by this,

_It must be that tracking chip, oh this just keeps getting better_

The Car went in reverse towards the agent closest to the hole.

The agent stood there, still in shock that he heard the Car speak.

_Pathetic Humans_

The Car hit the agent with great speed, sending the agent flying into the back wall.

The agent collapsed to the floor, never to rise again.

The two other agents started a mad dash to the hole.

"_Can't you at least be a little bit of a challenge?"_

The Car roared forward towards the agents.

One of them jumped as the Car approached, the other was taken down and dragged under the Cars massive tires.

The one that jumped slammed into the Car's windshield.

The Car inwardly winced at the sudden pain as the agent lay on a damaged part of the Car's hood.

"_No Free rides!"_

The Car slammed on its breaks, sending the agent into the wall that was now 4 feet in front of the Car's massive bumpers.

The Car then sensed the fourth agent outside, it quickly backed away from the wounded agent, over the one it previously crushed and faced the hole in the wall.

The Car saw the agent run into one of the patrol cars.

The Car accelerated towards the driver side door of the patrol car.

The agent inside screamed as the Car tore into the police cruiser, ripping it in half.

The Car then sped back inside to finish off the agent it flung against the wall.

The agent slowly rose to his feet holding his chest, he then did something the Car loved. He started begging.

"Please, no. I got a wife and two kids, please have mercy!" The man cried.

The Car chuckled to itself as it inched closer causing the agent to lose his footing and fall on his backside.

The agent now had his back against the wall as the Car inched in.

"Why, why are you doing this?" The agent screamed.

"_It's my job, that's why. And I kind of enjoy watching you worthless humans squirm for your life"_

"God no, please God no!" The agent said as he started to cry.

The Car had enough and placed its front bumper on the man's chest, all it needed to do now was accelerate into him and it would be over.

"_Where is your God now?"_

The Car planted its accelerator to the floor as it crushed the agent, blood splattered its grille and bumpers as it contacted the wall.

"_Ha, I can get used to this!"_

The Car admired the remains of its latest victim, as a call came across the police scanner.

"All units, Middleton is now under Martial Law. The military will lock the town down till the Car threat has been eliminated. The teen heroes are being taken to a safe facility, if anyone runs into the Car, call for the military. I don't want to loose more agents over this, Director out"

"_Hm, well that just gives me more time to recover then doesn't it?" _

* * *

I did warn that the sequel will be weirder than the original.

I will be telling things from the Car's point of view as well, and if any of you have problems with a Car just being able to talk I remind you.

IT'S EVIL! Evil creatures have uber power and skills. And honestly it was kind of fun writing things the way the Car saw them.

Read and Review as always.


	2. 2: In Need of Assistance

Ok, had time to marinate with the next chapter in this so it should be interesting.

Lots of old favorites mentioned (no Transformers, Surfrost!) for possible temporary partnership.

Who will they choose? (Hint; read the preview to find out)

Back to the Anarchy

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 2**

**In Need of Assistance**

Kim strode up the sidewalk towards Ron's house; in her hand was the folder that Dr. Director gave her.

On her back she carried a vast amount of her belongings (Clothes, sleeping bag, pillows, shoes) In her right hand was a suitcase with even more clothes in it.

She didn't know how long she would be staying with Ron, as no one could really go repair her house while the Car was around again.

Kim glanced at the folder; whatever caused the Car to be back was surely inside.

As she approached she saw the two marked Middleton PD cruisers leaving the front of the house.

_That must be Ron's parents_

Ron stood in the front doorway as he waved goodbye to his parents, Rufus sniffled a little as the cruisers vanished into the distance.

Ron turned back to the street and saw Kim heading up the front walk to his house, with all her "necessities" in tow.

Ron rushed over to help her, being the gentlemen he is.

"Thanks Ron"

"No big Kim, but what is all of this?" Ron asked as he took the suitcase from her hand, its sudden weight surprised him as it hit the ground, dragging him with it.

"Oh, you know, the usual" Kim said shyly.

Ron looked up from the ground at her, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the usual?"

Kim nodded.

Ron sighed as he strained himself carrying the suitcase into the house, wondering how she was able to carry it without falling over.

"The guest room is all set for you KP. We should bring this stuff up there." Ron said as he rested the suitcase inside the house and shut the door.

"Oh, that's great Ron" Kim replied as she set her backpack down.

Ron looked at Kim quizzically,

_Did she just sound disappointed?_

Rufus scampered in through the cat door to Ron's shoulder; Ron still couldn't understand why his parents wanted a cat door when they didn't even have a cat.

Ron pushed the thought aside as he heaved the heavy suitcase up the stairs, Kim followed with her back pack in tow.

Ron opened the door to the seldom used guest room in his house, and set the suitcase down on the bed.

Kim set her bag down right next to the door and took in the new surroundings.

She had never seen or for that matter even knew that Ron's house had a guest room, remembering how Ron told her that he and Mr. Barkin had to sleep on the couch when the bondo ball incident occurred.

Ron collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from carrying Kim's suitcase up the stairs.

Kim watched him as he laid there, arms spread out across the bed. A smile spread across her face.

She walked over to the bed and lay down next to Ron, being sure that she was on one of his arms.

Ron looked to her, wondering what she was doing when she kissed him.

All of Ron's exhaustion melted away as the kiss reminded him of why he was exhausted.

_For Kim,_

It soon dawned on Ron that he would gladly put himself through agony/exhaustion if this was to be how he was repaid for his efforts.

Kim pulled away from the kiss and looked into Ron's chocolate eyes, his trademark goofy smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad that I get to stay with you Ron, despite the circumstances" Kim said.

Ron briefly looked confused.

"What Circumstances?" Ron asked

Kim rolled her eyes, yet she smiled.

_My kisses are really effective on him_

"Ron, the Car? It's returning from its supposed destruction? Ringing any bells?"

"Oh riiiight, the thing with the Car and the killing, right" Ron said as it all came back to him.

"Which reminds me," Kim said sitting upright on the bed, the folder in her hand.

"We are supposed to be looking through these" Kim said waving the folder around.

Ron sat up.

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

"Whatever it is that made Drakken and Shego flee town" Kim said as she opened the folder.

She handed Ron a stack of images that were in the folder, Kim looked at the remaining stack.

_Beep beep be beep_

"Go Wade" Kim said, pausing from the photos.

"Kim, I finished my analysis of the photos"

"Wait, you had these photos all this time and you didn't tell us?" Ron protested as he held up two photos.

"Well, Dr. Director sent them to me before she went to you guys." Wade said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what have you found" Kim said.

"It appears Drakken was trying to piece together the damage caused by his explosives on the gorge" Wade said.

Kim shuffled through the images till she came to a roughly drawn image of the gorge, small markings with numbers dotted the edge.

"That would explain the drawing" Kim said waving the drawing in front of her.

"Yeah, if you look closely at it Drakken was marking off which ones he checked the damage of." Wade said.

Kim looked at the drawing, indeed roughly half of the markings had X's going through them.

"He stopped suddenly when he reached position number 8." Wade finished.

Kim looked at position 8 on the drawing; Even from the rough sketch Kim recognized the location of number 8 was directly across from where the Car drove into the gorge.

"Kim, look at this!" Ron said as he scooted closer to her, two images in his hands.

Kim looked at the images, then back at Ron.

"Ron, these are the same picture" Kim said flatly.

"I know Kim, but look at the dates!" Ron said.

Kim looked down at the images again, and then it dawned on her.

"Number 8 never detonated!" Kim said.

"Correct guys, it appears that Drakken miss wired that device."

"But how did the Car get out? I mean GJ was watching the gorge since it was detonated, they said nothing came out of there." Kim said as Ron nodded along with her.

"I did some digging for geographical and meteorological surveys of the gorge, it turns out there was an abandoned mineshaft in the side of the gorge."

Wades' image was replaced by a 3d generated image of the gorge, a small tunnel came out from one of the sides leading into the earths depths.

"Its unclear how far down the shaft goes, but that looks like how it got out." Wade finished.

"Ugh, now we are back to square one" Kim sighed as she collapsed back onto the bed.

_It shouldn't be this way, _

"Wade, we need another way to get rid of this thing" Ron said as he leaned back on the bed with Kim.

"I'm already looking for something that we might use for dealing with the Car" Wade said.

"That was fast. Contact us when you have anything" Ron said, switching the Kimmunicator off.

"What else can we do to this thing?" Kim asked

Ron shrugged,

"We could try the holy water again."

"Didn't work as well as we thought Ron," Kim said, remembering all the scars the Car had on its side. It wasn't distorted or melting like she expected it to.

"Well…" Ron started, pointing his index finger in the air.

Kim looked at him, hopeful of an idea.

"Ok I got nothing" Ron said as he collapsed back onto the bed.

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron and pulled him closer to her.

"Lets review shall we?" Kim said.

"Aww, I hate reviewing" Ron protested.

"Focus Ron, holy objects are effective but apparently not as effective as we thought."

"Right"

Kim opened her mouth but this time her mind drew a blank.

_That can't be all we know? Can it?_

"Well?" Ron asked, eying Kim

"Ok, now I got nothing" Kim replied

"We really don't know what we are dealing with do we?" Ron asked

"I guess we don't Ron" Kim replied.

They hadn't been in a situation as uncontrollable as this, ever. They knew next to nothing about their foe, and they couldn't stop it conventionally. They were stumped.

"Well, on the bright side Wade can track the Car thanks to the chip your brothers stuck to it." Ron said.

Kim shot up from the bed and grabbed the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, my brothers stuck a tracking device on the Car. Do you have a fix on it?" Kim asked frantically.

"Sorry Kim, I had contact with it shortly after it left your house, then nothing." Wade responded.

Kim sulked down onto the floor, defeated again.

Ron slid off the bed to Kim's side.

"Do you think that the Car found out about it and shut it down?" Ron asked Wade.

Kim gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron, that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you ask" Kim stated.

"Actually Kim, he may be right." Wade said.

"What!" Kim said, shocked.

"Well it is an evil Car, and I don't have any idea of what powers it possesses but it most certainly could shut down the device"

"Boo-yah! That's one for the Ron-man!" Ron replied throwing his hands in the air.

Kim leaned back against the bed, "I give up" she muttered.

"Wade, what have you been searching for by the way?" Ron asked

"Well, considering how you are dealing with a Car that is some kind of Demon, I was looking for any other kind of vehicle that has similar powers" Wade said.

Kim brought herself back to the screen.

"How did you search for that Wade?" She asked confused.

"I did searches for bizarre automotive related news, hoping I'd find something"

"And did you?" Kim asked

"I sure did, although follow up searches proved to be a mixed bag" Wade said.

"So you mean to tell us that you were looking for a vehicle that could fight this evil Car we are dealing with?" Ron asked

"Yep" Wade said with a smile

"Wade, that is totally Badical!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim giggled at Ron's outburst, although she secretly admitted the idea sounded kind of cool.

"So what have you found Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well, I've gathered numerous vehicle related stories across the country. At first there was this Tractor Trailer with the nose of a green clown that went on a killing rampage with numerous other trucks in North Carolina. But records discovered that it was the cause of the earth passing through the tail of a comet that caused all these machines to come to life, and the truck was destroyed by band of refugees"

"Aw, a clown nosed truck would have rocked" Ron protested.

"Then I found this promising article from Knight Industries"

The screen was filled with a newspaper clip about Knight Industries newest creation.

"Knight Industries? That sounds familiar" Ron said resting his head on his hand.

"They created the Knight Industries Two Thousand, also known as K.I.T.T. It was used to fight crime throughout the country, it even had a counter part known as K.A.R.R but it was destroyed by K.I.T.T and its whereabouts are unknown."

"So, the K.A.R.R was evil? And it was destroyed by K.I.T.T" Ron thought

"But K.I.T.T. is still around, right?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Sorry Kim, Knight Industries closed down in the mid nineties and K.I.T.T was destroyed."

"Did you find anything that we could actually use Wade?" Kim asked, growing increasingly annoyed.

"Well, there is one. But you aren't going to like it" Wade said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Spill Wade" Kim ordered.

Wade sighed "Ok"

He typed on his keyboard and the screen filled with a newspaper clipping from the late 70's.

"In late 1978 in southern California there was an incident involving a high school senior and his newly acquired car."

The screen filled with the image of a late 50's coupe, finished in bright red with a silver spear running down its flanks and showing off the cars tailfins. Its roof was white, and its front end had four headlights, two on either side. The center of the cars steel grill held a gold letter V.

"The Car in question was this 1958 Plymouth Fury, the only one ever offered in this color combination, as most were beige."

"Wow, that's nice" Kim said, noting that Ron's jaw hung open on viewing the Car.

"The color wasn't the only thing different about it, the Car had a jealous streak, and anyone that got between it and its owner better be a fast runner."

"What do you mean 'fast runner'?" Kim asked

"I mean that the car chased after and killed all who got between it and its owner."

The screen filled up with police reports at the time, Kim and Ron scanned over them briefly as more and more kept coming up.

"The Car's first owner lost his daughter in the car, then his wife, and then he killed himself in it. The person who bought the car from the man's brother, Arnie Cunningham, went through a personality change when he had the car. Going from an outcast student, to someone of unimaginable hate and cruelty. His girlfriend at the time nearly choked to death in the car, she reported that when she started choking that everything in the car got bright, and the radio came on, not to mention that the doors magically locked."

"But don't cars have power locks?" Ron asked.

"Not in 1958" Wade responded.

"Arnie had a run in with about four students at school, a confrontation that resulted in their expulsion and vowing revenge on Arnie. They got it when they snuck into the garage where Arnie kept the car where they ultimately destroyed it."

"Wait, I though I said something we could use?" Kim interrupted

"It gets better Kim."

"Two nights after the car was destroyed it was spotted out in the main street, chasing down one of the perpetrators that vandalized it. The car caught up to him in a loading dock where it cut the kid in half."

Kim and Ron both reached away as the crime scene photos came up, clearly showing the coroner picking the kids legs up with a shovel.

"A few nights after that the car chased down the last members that vandalized it into a gas station, where it crushed one of them and somehow caused the gas station to go up in flames killing the other."

"It blew up a gas station?" Kim asked

"It gets weirder; one of the vandals was outside the station when it went up. Reports indicate that the car backed out of the station and chased him down, while completely engulfed in flames"

Both Kim and Ron had a shocked expression on their face.

"And you want us to work with this Car, to stop the other car?" Kim asked

Wade nodded.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Kim" Ron said.

"Fine, where is this Car Wade?" Kim asked

"It's in a Southern Californian junkyard, but you guys realize that you're both going to have to work on her to get her back to operating condition right?" Wade asked

"Hold up, after all you told us, we actually have to work on this car to get it back in shape?" Ron argued

"Well if you let me finish, I'll tell you why" Wade retorted.

Ron sighed and hung his head; Wade got him on that front.

"Continue Wade" Kim said.

"After it killed the last of the vandals, the car killed Arnie's boss because he witnessed the car return to the garage, while he was still there. Arnie's best friend and his ex teamed up to try and destroy the car, hoping to bring back their friend from the clutches of the car. When the car showed up to face them, they didn't know Arnie was in the car, until he attempted to run his ex over and was sent through the windshield. Arnie died that night, and the car basically gave up and was crushed."

"Wait, after Arnie died the car lost all hope?" Ron asked

"It looks that way Ron" Kim responded.

"So what do we need to get it back in working order?" Kim asked Wade.

"By the looks of it and from what I've just told you, about 3-4 weeks to get it back in its prime"

"That's a lot of time Wade." Ron said.

Kim nodded; it was too long of a time. It would allow the Car to roam the streets of Middleton without any opposition.

"There is some good news though" Wade said.

"Looking at the records, Drakken and Shego are in their new lair which is ironically in Southern California. So you could probably convince them to help get it together."

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked

"Weirder things have happened Ron" Kim replied.

"Wade, get us a flight to Southern California by tomorrow" Kim said

"Got it guys, I'll report in if anything else comes up"

Kim turned the Kimmunicator off and sat back down on the bed.

"I can't believe we have to do this" She muttered.

"I just hope we can trust this Car to do what we want it to do" Ron said as he sat down next to Kim.

"You and me both Ron"

* * *

Well that took longer than expected, figures that this story was all laid out before hand and when I go to type it in I forget everything that was planned out.

Well, that and I realized I only planned out the confrontation/fight scenes so that's a setback.

Chapter 3 should hopefully be up in a shorter amount of time, so you have that to look forward to.

Read and review as always.


	3. 3: Needing some Love

Ok, for purposes of this story. KITT is destroyed and forgotten (only because it works better)

And no I am not going in a Maximum Overdrive way with this (already mentioned the famous Clown truck used in that movie) so that is out.

I have ideas about including another horror movie in with this, but it's just an idea as of now but if it progresses I may even have another Car story ;)

Ok, let's get to that second Evil Movie Car.

Also some legal stuff,

If seen on KP then its Disney's.

If seen in the "The Car" then its Universals.

And if it's in "Christine" well then it belongs to Steven King, and Columbia Pictures.

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 3**

**Military Assistance and needing Some Love**

Kim and Ron stood in the doorway of the Stoppable residence, waiting for the ride Wade set up for them.

Both had gotten very little sleep last night, the fact that they were going to use another evil murdering car to stop the current murdering car carried a lot of risks, and they couldn't stop thinking about all the ways this could go wrong.

But in the end they didn't have a choice, it was either the evil car or trying to stay alive and out of The Car's way.

As they waited a Middleton Cruiser pulled up in front of Ron's house.

The two watched as Dr. Director stepped out of the car with General Simms.

"I've been informed by Wade about your plan of action" Dr. Director said.

"Can't say I agree with the choice, but it may be our only choice" Dr. Director said grimly.

"Kim, Ron, you both know General Simms correct?" Dr. Director asked.

"Yes, we have helped out in some situations" Kim said with a half smile.

General Simms saluted the two teens.

"Miss Possible, I have five thousand men with me along with 25 Abrams tanks, 30 Humvees, and 3 Apache Attack choppers on loan from the nearby Air National Guard. I'll keep this Car busy while you are gone" Simms said.

"Nice to know General, just be careful. It's killed a lot of people and wouldn't hesitate to take you and your men out" Kim said.

"Don't worry Miss Possible, we are merely here to keep the Car within the confines of Middleton, not to shoot the crap out of it" Simms said matter of factly.

"So general, you're prepared for this situation?" Ron asked, expecting some operation plan similar to the Area 51 sitch with Commodore Puddles.

"Yes Sir, we call this a Code 666-103A, Invasion by a paranormal entity. We are properly equipped and prepared for battle."

"O-Kay, right" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim reached for her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, what's the status on our ride?"

"It should be there any second Kim"

Just then the sound of a turbine engine was heard as a Blackhawk helicopter touched down on Ron's front lawn.

"Right on time" Wade said, leaning back in his chair.

"Wade, you so rock" Kim said before turning the device off.

"All set Ron?" Kim asked.

"Ready Kim," Ron said, giving an enthusiastic thumb up.

Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get that Car" Kim said as the two of them boarded the chopper.

Dr. Director and General Simms watched as the chopper faded of into the horizon.

"What do you think of this General?" Dr. Director asked as they walked back to the car.

"I think that we are going to have our hands full Betty, as do those two" Simms looked back towards the sky where the chopper disappeared over the trees.

"Do you think we stand a chance with that other Car they are getting?"

"I don't know, I read the reports on the Car they are going to be getting." Simms said grimly.

"And?" Dr. Director asked as she started the car.

"I fear that we may end up fighting two cars instead of one that one they're getting has a real mean streak in it, and I wouldn't hesitate in thinking that it would turn on them at the first chance it got." Simms sighed.

Dr. Director knew it, she didn't like the Car's history but they didn't have a choice. It was either this, or die.

"General, I hope to god that you are wrong about that" Dr. Director said as they started off.

"Betty, if I'm right then God help us all"

* * *

Kim studied the Kimmunicator reports as the chopper flew over the Colorado state line.

Ron was curled up next to her reading some files Wade had waiting for them on the chopper.

"I don't get this Kim"

"Ron, it's at least an hour flight till the airport, so we need to pass the time" Kim said, never looking away from the reports.

"Not that Kim, I can't understand this catalog Wade left for us." Ron said holding up the catalog Wade left for them on the chopper.

It was an automotive parts catalog, specializing in 1950's era car parts.

Kim glanced over at Ron who was still looking at the catalog with a confused look.

"Ron, Wade did say that this car did need a good amount of work to get running. Maybe it's for the necessary parts to get the car running?" Kim said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, ok now I got it" Ron said as he started flipping through the catalog.

Kim went back to her reports, and the more she read, the more she didn't like.

She was going over all the reports associated with the Car they were going to retrieve and use to stop the Car in Middleton.

Wade wasn't kidding about Kim not liking it, the day the car was built it crushed a factory workers hand under its hood, and crushed another one to death for seemingly sitting in it.

She also learned that the Car liked playing music while it killed its victims, usually a 50's rock and roll song.

_What are we getting ourselves into?_

Kim remembered the conversation last night with Wade,

"_It has a jealous streak"_

Kim really didn't like that, remembering how she got when she suspected Yori because she went away with Ron. Now she might have to deal with a 2-ton vehicle that may try to steal Ron away from her.

_Ron? Falling in love with a Car instead of me? That's preposterous!_

But the more Kim read, the more she began to worry that it might actually happen.

Especially when she witnessed the yearbook pictures of Arnie Cunningham, the kid who bought the car.

Kim couldn't believe it; on the left of the screen was a picture of Cunningham from the year before he got the car. He had bookworm glasses, pocket protector and matte black hair, a nerd in every sense of the definition.

Then next to it, the photo taken a month after he got the car. The change was dramatic; no glasses, trendy clothes with a jacket with the collar turned up, and slicked back hair. Completely different person from the image on the left.

The thing that really got to Kim was his eyes; in the left image they were soft and nurturing. On the right his eyes had grown sinister, and angry. As if he was consumed by an utmost hatred.

Kim didn't believe that the Car they were getting was capable of changing someone like it did. From caring outcast, to a fearsome person, and all in the matter of a month.

Kim looked over at Ron, who was looking at all the pictures in the catalog, Kim began to worry.

_No! I won't let that happen to My Ron! I won't!_

Kim didn't want Ron to become like this Cunningham fellow, although deep down she wondered if he even would leave her for a car.

_Keep an eye on him Possible; you don't want to lose him…_

* * *

The Car rolled around the now empty mountain lair.

It spent the last night clearing out all of the chemicals and devices that the ones known as Drakken and Shego left behind.

The Car cursed itself for not finding them in the lair, but it did at least kill those agents that were here before him.

The Car's wounds were healing up, thanks in part to the fact that it was a being from hell added to his tolerance and strength when dealing with holy materials.

"_Another day or two and I'll be good as new"_

Radio chatter had been limited since last night, but the lack of patrols was what bothered the Car.

It expected some sort of search party to come looking for the missing agents, but none ever came.

_They are up to something, something big._

The Car tried its device that was still attached to its lower trunk.

_Nothing on this either, what are you guys up too? Wait……_

The Car picked up activity on the device, apparently whoever was in charge of tracking him was also the one who contacted and helped out those two teens he was trying to kill.

_Wade, Wade Load…What have you been up to?_

The Car used its device to hack through to Wade's network; it was swarmed with dozens of reports through out the country of mechanical devices that seemed to have a mind of its own.

_Oooo, very clever Mr. Load, clever indeed._

The Car knew what he was trying to do, he was looking for any other vehicles that they could possibly use against him, probably to destroy him.

"_It's time we had a little talk Mr. Load"_

_Baaaaaa babababababababbababaaaaaa!_

* * *

"Kim, are you sure this is the place?" Ron asked as he looked up at the giant entrance sign.

"Darnell's Junkyard, yep this is the place Ron" Kim said.

It was the yard where the famous last battle with the Car happened, and ironically the Car's final resting place as the reports indicated.

Kim and Ron entered the yard, making their way to the trailer home with a sign on the front that said "office"

Kim knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" someone yelled from behind the door.

Kim and Ron entered the trailer, immediately noticing the disorganized mess strewn about the trailer.

They made their way to a desk, from which the man that invited them in sat. He was a heavy set man in his late 40's, what little hair was left on his head was gray and he was chomping down on a lit cigar.

"Can I help you two?" The man grumbled.

Kim looked over at Ron nervously, Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, we are here to get a car" Kim said.

The man chuckled as he blew out a ring of smoke.

"Really? In case you didn't notice Miss, this is a Junkyard, not a dealership."

"I know that sir, but we were told that your yard is the only one to have the car we are looking for." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Is that so?" The man said quizzically

Kim stared back at the man, frowning.

"Fine," He sighed "What fine example of a vehicle were you told that we have that you wanted." The man huffed as he kicked his feet up on the desk.

"A 1958 Plymouth Fury, Red" Kim said.

The man nearly fell out of his chair; his cigar fell to the floor as he started coughing.

"You ok Sir?" Kim asked.

"No, no I'm fine." He coughed

"You, you can't have that car" The man said as he picked his cigar off the floor.

"And why is that?" Ron asked as he put his hands on the mans desk, giving him his serious face.

The man stared at Ron's serious face; he started to move back away from him.

"Why do you want that Car?" The man asked.

"We have our reasons, but we need that car." Kim said as she unfolded a letter from her pocket and handed it to the man.

On that paper was a authorization from Global Justice that basically ordered the yard to relinquish the vehicle to Kim and Ron.

The man read the letter; his hands crumpled the letter as he finished reading it. He looked up at the two teens, sighed and grabbed a set of keys from the desk drawer.

"Follow me please" He said.

Kim smiled at Ron while they followed the man into the yard.

They walked past rows and rows of piled up wrecked cars as they headed deeper into the yard.

"You kids know the story around this car?" The man asked.

"Yes, we know all about it sir" Ron said as he walked next to Kim, his hand in hers.

"Heh, I bet you don't know everything about it" He said.

Kim was just about to respond when the man turned towards them.

"Here it is" he said presenting with his arm.

Kim and Ron looked on at the vehicle in front of them, it was the car that they were looking for, only in worse shape than they imagined.

It was drivable, but barely. Its body was twisted and mangled around, large gashes were in the metal from a bulldozer strikes. The front end was twisted about, the steel bars that were the grill were mangled in different directions, the bumper was twisted around and barely hanging on the car, only one headlight looked to be functional. The glass was dirty and cracked in numerous places and all four tires were missing their hubcaps and their whitewall sides.

The only real give away that this was the car was the battered Plymouth badge on the crumpled hood, that and the faded and scared red paint that adorned the car.

The man handed the keys over to Ron.

"Here kid, start her up" He said.

Ron shrugged but took the keys and hesitantly opened the driver's side door, which creaked and moaned upon opening it.

Ron and Kim looked over the interior which was in equal, if not worse shape than the exterior of the car. They were overwhelmed by a strong odor that neither could describe.

Ron sat on the long bench seat, glancing at the dashboard through the massive 50's steering wheel.

"Hey Kim, this has like 99 thousand miles on it, if not more"

"Ron, it doesn't matter how many miles are on it. We need this car"

"Right Kim" Ron replied as he stuck the key into the ignition

"Here goes nothing" Kim said as she saw Ron turn the key.

The Car struggled to life, settling into a very rough idle as smoke poured out the back of the car.

"Oh, this is going to be a lot of work" Kim said as she heard the car idle.

"Come on Kim, its not so bad." Ron said smiling.

Kim raised a eyebrow.

"Ok, so it's bad. But it is doable, and nothing we can't handle" Ron said as he looked about the inside of the car.

Kim turned to the man, who was behind her.

"We'll take it sir"

"Don't suppose I have a choice, do I?" The man asked.

"Not really, but what did you mean before when you said we didn't know _everything_ about the car?" Kim asked.

"You probably don't know its name" The man said.

Kim became puzzled by the statement.

"It has a name?" Kim asked.

"She is known as Christine" The man said as he took a drag on his cigar.

"Christine?" Kim asked

The man simply nodded

"Christine, I kind of like that Kim" Ron said as he shut the door.

Kim rolled her eyes,

"You two be careful with her, if you know the stories then you know what she's capable of" The man said walking over to Kim.

"And if I were you miss; I'd keep a close eye on him. Christine has already taken a likening to him" The man whispered, before heading back to the office.

Kim stood watching the man walk back to the office, letting his words sink in.

"Kim come on! We have to get in touch with Wade so we could get to Drakken and Shego!" Ron called from inside Christine.

Kim sighed before she made her way over to the passenger door of Christine, she pulled at the handle but it didn't budge.

"Ron, unlock the door"

"It is unlocked Kim" Ron replied as he checked the door.

Kim began tugging on the door, before it finally flung open almost catching Kim off guard.

_And it's already starting …_

Kim sat in the passenger side of the bench seat and slammed the door closed with a satisfying thud.

"Let's go Ron, I'll call Wade when we hit the road" Kim said

"Ah, Kim." Ron said.

Kim looked over at Ron, a small smile on his face.

"Forgetting someone?" He asked, patting the dashboard.

Kim grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's go Ron and _Christine_"

"Bondigitty" Ron said as he put Christine in gear, and slowly drove out of the junkyard.

* * *

Wade received a incoming call from the Kimmunicator

_Guys must have the Car_

Wade punched a few buttons and soon the screen in front of him filled with a slightly annoyed Kim.

"Hey Kim, you two get the Car all right?"

"Christine" Kim said, still a little annoyed.

"Who?" Wade asked

"The Car Wade, its name is Christine" Kim said.

"Oh, ok. Well what can I do for you three?" Wade said, emphasizing three.

Kim rolled her eyes on the screen before she continued.

"We need directions to Drakken and Shego's Southern California Lair."

"Can do Kim" Wade said as he brought up the location of Drakken's latest lair, plotting out the directions from the junkyard.

"Sending them to you now" Wade said as he hit enter.

"Thanks Wade, I'll be in touch" Kim said before the screen went blank.

_Now back to finding that blasted Car_

Wade brought back on his main screen the last know location of the Car before it disappeared.

Wade also brought up the locations of all of General Simms troops surrounding Middleton.

Wade started plotting points of possible locations the Car could be when his screen suddenly went blank.

"What the?" Wade said.

Suddenly all the monitors around him went black, plunging Wade into darkness as the lights in his room went out.

Surprisingly the monitors were still on, giving off a eerie glow in the darkened room.

_Ok, this can't be good._

Then Wade saw type start appearing on all of his monitors, in Red text.

The words were enough to frighten Wade down to his core as he read what was on the screens surrounding him.

_**Hello Wade …**_

* * *

Ah the joys of cliffhangers, I do enjoy them so.

I changed how Christine would appear from the way the movie ended. If anyone remembers the movie they you would know that Christine was crushed into a giant cube.

However if I left her in that state then the repairs on her would go on for months if not years. So returning her to a form that is similar to the way we see her when Cunningham buys her was a easy move (Condition is still worse than when we saw her in the movie).

Good news is that this week is finals week, so now this will be updated almost on a daily basis (close to it).

Next Chapter will get interesting, if it isn't already interesting.

As always, read and review.


	4. 4: Speaking to a Demon

Ah, back in the saddle again.

Now that finals are done, this story will be updated more frequently than once a week, so keep your eyes peeled for new chapters.

I have deepened thought on a possible sequel to this now (hinted to it last chapter) and now it appears that it will happen. However, full details will not yet be revealed until this story is near the end (and we have a long way to go before that happens)

Enough of this Jibber-Jabber, back to the mayhem!

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 4**

**Speaking to a Demon**

_**Hello Wade…..**_

The words bore into the 12 year olds soul as he stared at them.

_No, no it can't be…_

The screens filled up with more text, as if hearing Wade's thoughts.

_**What's the matter Wade? To shocked to type back? **_

Wade continued to stare at the screens, not believing what he thought was happening.

_**That's ok Wade, I'll just broadcast myself through your speakers….**_

_Oh this is really not happening._

Suddenly, all of Wade's speakers crackled to life with a voice, speaking to him. (Think of Agent Smith from the Matrix, as that's the Car's voice)

"**Oh but it is Wade Load, You are really talking to a damned Car"**

"H-how is this possible?" Wade stammered.

The voice chuckled before continuing,

"**It is possible because I'm a being of pure evil that is why this is possible. Now are we going to have a conversation or what?"**

Wade didn't know how he should respond to that, but he brought all his determination to know what the hell was going on.

"Fine, we'll talk. But what do I call you?"

Wade hoped he bought it.

"**Well, you could call me The Car or by my real name"**

"Which would be?"

_Gotcha…_

"**Trinity, and to save you some unneeded searching I am the Right Hand of the Devil incase you were wondering"**

Wades jaw dropped.

The Car knew exactly what Wade was going to do after he got its name; Wade started to feel very afraid.

"**Now you are wondering how I knew of your plan right?" **

Wade stared at the screens, still shocked that he had been played.

"**Don't worry; you wouldn't live long enough to find that info." **

The Voice started laughing upon finishing that sentence, really making Wade worry.

"**What do you think I am Wade a moron? I am the right hand of the devil, and the boss does not tolerate undermining people like you"**

"Wait, Boss? Who's the boss, I thought you were the right hand of the Devil?"

"**I am Wade, but Hell is run a lot differently from how you hear it is. We run things like the Mafia; making me not only the Devils go to guy. But I am also the muscle and second in command, which is why I am here."**

Wade sat back in his chair.

"Why are you here?"

"**To collect souls of course, you see hell has gotten rather dull over the past 20-30 years. Satan started sending some of his personal demons up to earth to bring back the souls of those that didn't belong in hell, allowing us back in hell to have a enjoying time torturing them till the end of time. Anyone killed by an entity of pure evil is immediately damned to hell."**

"So you were the first to go up in 1977." Wade said.

"**Actually no, I was the second demon to head up to Earth to bring souls back. The first was sent up roughly twenty years before I went up, however we never heard back from that demon."**

"You mean another demon is still up here?" Wade started to worry again.

"**We used to get a few souls from her still, but I am under orders to bring this demon back for unimaginable torture by the boss himself"**

Wade allowed the information he was receiving to sink in while the voice continued.

"**This brings me to why I am contacting you, Wade. I have noticed you were scouring the country for reports of machines that could inevitably, take me out. I want to know why you stopped."**

Wade held his breath, he wasn't about to give up their proverbial ace in the hole just yet.

"**Not telling eh? Well, no matter. I am sure I'll find out soon enough, and when I do I will personally be torturing you, Ron and Kim in hell for your aggravation."**

There was a pause, then the monitors started coming back on.

Wade breathed a sigh of relieve, the conversation was over.

"**One last question Wade"**

Wades head snapped up to his main monitor, which was still dark.

"**How well do you trust your gadgets? I mean I'm sure you have been trying to find me since this device was planted on my trunk last night right?"**

Wade swallowed hard as sweat poured from his forehead.

"**I'll show you what the Devil's right hand is truly capable of, and you're going to have a front row seat Wade. We'll meet again…."**

The monitor snapped back to its original screen, which was the tracking device planted on the Car.

It was active, and worse.

It was on the move.

Wade started frantically typing away on the keyboard, trying to predict where he was going.

_Just a few more seconds…_

"THERE!" Wade shouted as he got the satellite lock on the device.

Wade then let out a gasp as he saw where the Car was heading, right for General Simms and his forces.

* * *

"Well, this looks like the place Ron" Kim said as she peered out the filthy side window of Christine up at the giant loading bay like doors to Drakkens latest lair.

"Right, now how do we get in?" Ron asked as he fiddled around with Christine's dashboard mounted rear view mirror.

"I'll infiltrate the lair, explain the sitch, and then open the door allowing you and_ Christine_ in" Kim said, wincing internally upon saying the name Christine.

"Fine with me Kim, we'll be here waiting for you" Ron said as he patted the steering wheel.

Kim rolled her eyes before exiting Christine, slamming the door shut.

"He's mine, not yours. M-I-N-E" Kim whispered to Christine, as she kicked the right front tire.

_I will not let you take him from me. Not now, Not Ever…_

Kim pulled her hairdryer and aimed for the roof, while she glanced back at Ron and Christine.

Kim couldn't put her finger on it, but when she looked back she could have sworn that Christine was giving her a menacing glare.

Kim shrugged it off while the line grew taught and pulled her up to the roof.

Kim found the ventilation grate with ease and started through the shaft, hoping to hear Drakken arguing with Shego over some hair brained take over the world scheme.

Kim searched the various connecting vents till she heard the familiar voice of Dr. Drakken, and as usual he was ranting.

"Really Shego, we are totally safe here. No one knows this place exists"

"Then what's with the mailbox that reads Dr. Drakken and Shego?"

"WE NEED MAIL OK!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she peered through the grate at the two of them. She brought out her laser lipstick and began cutting through the grate.

"So, you are positive that the Car will not find us here?"

"Precisely Shego, not even Kim Possible knows we are here"

Kim pulled the grate to the side and jumped down to the floor, landing behind Dr. Drakken and Shego.

"What about me Drakken?" Kim said as she hit the floor, putting her arms up in a fighting stance.

Drakken gasped "KIM POSSIBE?"

"Oy, brilliant, just brilliant Dr. D" Shego said as she rubbed her temple.

"Shego, don't you see what this means? Now the Car will not only get to her, but to us now!" Drakken said as he curled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb.

"Is he always this dramatic?" Kim asked

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Drakken, the Car doesn't know I'm here." Kim said as she slowly approached him.

Shego stayed back, her eyes darting to the door to the facility they were in, expecting the Car to come through after them.

"Yeah right princess" Shego said as she ignited her hands, facing the door.

"Trust me Shego; it is still in Middleton, being kept busy by the National Guard." Kim said.

"You-you're sure?" Drakken asked.

Kim nodded.

Drakken slowly came to his feet, putting his hands behind his back.

"Good, I wasn't scared" He replied.

"Then what would you call your acting like a baby?" Shego asked.

Drakken grumbled around.

"Why are you here Possible?" Shego said, finally turning away from the door.

"For your help, again" Kim said as she walked over to a large control panel.

"Ugh, now what?" Drakken sighed.

"We now have something that can actually stop the Car, it just needs a little help" Kim pushed a button on the panel.

The door started to rise.

"What exactly can stop that Car? Your previous scheme didn't work, so why should we trust you're second?" Drakken asked as he moved next to Shego.

"Because we will be fighting with another possessed car that's why!" Kim said, leaning back on the panel.

The sound of a car engine was heard outside, heading towards the lair.

"You mean you actually acquired another potentially evil car to defeat another evil car?" Shego asked, scratching her head.

"That's right, you have a better idea?" Kim said dryly.

Through the open door rode in Ron, Rufus, and Christine. Squealing of belts and the grinding of metal on metal cut through the lair as Christine turned towards the three of them, black and blue smoke pouring out from under her.

Ron pulled up beside Shego and Drakken, who were dumbstruck at the sight of their supposed savior.

"Evening, Villains" Ron said casually as his arm hung out of Christine's open window.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Shego said.

"Will you get this hunk of junk out of here before we all choke to death!" Drakken screamed as he swung his arm in front of his face, the smoke curled away.

"Fine, jeeze" Ron said as he pulled Christine away from the two, towards a back stall.

"That pile of scrap is supposed to save us?" Drakken asked

"Told you it needed work" Kim said as she watched Ron back Christine into the stall.

The lair filled with the sound of an explosion and the cracking of metal as Christine came to a stop in the stall.

Ron emerged through the smoke heading towards the three, Rufus on his shoulder.

"Look, you helped us once. Now we need your help again if we are to get Christine into fighting shape." Kim said as Ron came to her side.

"Wait, Christine? Who is Christine?" Shego asked.

"The Car" Ron exclaimed proudly.

"A huh" Rufus squeaked.

"Ugh, what ever. But what makes you think that that hunk of fifties metal will stand a chance at dealing with that car in Middleton?" Shego said, not noticing Drakken's far away look in his eye.

"It's a long story, we'll explain it after we come back from the parts place" Kim said.

"We're helping" Drakken said.

"What?" Shego replied, giving him a demanding look.

Drakken ignored her for the time being and looked over towards the parked Christine.

"Ah, yes. Christine? I apologize about those cracks I made earlier!" Drakken shouted.

"Ok, what is with you? It's a Car Drakken, it can't hear you." Shego said, grabbing Drakkens arm.

"Shego, don't you know what that is?" Drakken said, shaking off Shego's grip.

"Yeah, it's a car."

"It's not just a Car, Shego. That Car is responsible for numerous deaths in southern California over the past forty or so years!" Drakken yelled, pointing over to the parked Christine.

"Yeah, someone is going to have to explain this to me" Shego said crossing her arms.

Drakken pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Shego asked

"Cousin Eddie, we are going to need his 'motor' skills to pull this off" Drakken said as he turned away.

"Ed? Oh, great" Shego started rubbing her forehead.

"Back on topic, we need a lot of parts if we are going to pull this off if we want a chance at stopping the Car." Kim said.

Drakken turned back to them, hanging up his phone.

"Eddie will be here in about four hours, what are we going to need exactly?" Drakken asked.

"We will need to stop by this restoration shop and pick up the many parts Christine is going to need if we want her in fighting condition in under two weeks." Ron said.

Rufus pulled out the catalog filled with all the parts they would need to pull it off.

"We should grab the parts now, when Ed gets here we can start on Christine" Kim said.

"Sounds like a plan, To the Hover Car!" Drakken exclaimed, pointing to where his hover car was parked.

"Ok, that has got to stop" Shego said as she walked with them towards the hover car.

They boarded and flew off into the fast approaching night, leaving Christine alone in the lair.

Some small groaning could be heard throughout the lair, originating from the stall where Christine sat.

_Plunk!_

A large dent popped back out on Christine's side.

_Scratch_

The glass from one of her headlights restored itself back to its original glory.

And her odometer slowly started to roll backwards.

Christine's resurrection was already starting.

* * *

The Car raced down the empty mountain road, its headlights cutting paths through the darkness.

This trip was slightly different from the other trips the Car made, as it recently discovered that the device on its trunk allowed it to pick up radio signals.

"_Finally, I can kill to a sound track!" _The Car exclaimed as it turned the volume up.

After his conversation with Wade, the first station The Car came across was the local classic rock station.

On it now, was a catchy little tune from Sam and Dave. This ironically tied in to what the car was doing now.

_**Don't you ever, be sad,**_

_**Lean on me, when times get bad**_

_**When the day come,**_

_**And I know your down,**_

_**In a river of trouble, **_

_**You're about to drown,**_

The Car depressed the accelerator a little further as he raced down the mountain

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

The Car was liking this, that and the tune was very appropriate for what he was doing.

"_Hold on Troops, your end is approaching"_

_Baaaaaaaaa baabababababababababaaaaa!_

_**I'm on my way, your lover **_

_**If you're cold I will be your cover**_

_**Never have to worry**_

_**Cause I'm here**_

_**Don't need to suffer,**_

_**Cause I'm near**_

The scanner in the Car crackled to life as the tune played on.

"All blockade units, the Car is on the move. Get to your assigned stations, repeat get to your assigned stations!"

The Car smiled to itself.

"_Fools, they don't know the blood bath they are setting themselves up for."_

The Car raised the volume on the radio to the highest it would allow.

"_They will know shortly"_

The Car blasted down the mountain, its radio echoing throughout the mountain side, warning everyone of its approach.

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

_**Hold on, I'm Coming…**_

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and interest so far, I should have the next chapter up by the end of this weekend at the latest.

The restoration of Christine begins, and the Car causes more death, coming next.

Don't you go changing.


	5. 5: Restoring Evil

Little know religious fact (and no I am not really religious) is that Trinity is the name of the right hand of the devil. (Google search fro "Right hand of the Devil")

And while it would make sense for God to get involved in this, there is the whole 'turn the other cheek' mentality they have. (I can't use violence, even if it's a being from hell killing people)

Now, Christine gets a new toy, and the usual Kim/Ron Romance is up in this chapter, hopefully.

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 5 **

**Restoring a Evil Car**

Drakken's hover Car landed back in the Southern California lair, overloaded with numerous tools and late 50's Plymouth parts.

"Ok so this Car is possessed by something that allows it to repair itself and destroy others?" Shego asked, lugging a large amount of boxes out of the Car.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Kim said as she carried another large grouping of boxes out of the car.

"Sounds like someone I could actually like working with" Shego mused.

"Shego! What about me? Don't you like working for me?" Drakken asked.

"Whenever you get one of your hair-brained schemes to work is when I'll like working with you" She replied.

The group set the packages down in front of the parked Christine; Ron rolled four brand new tires out of the hover car and pushed them towards Christine.

Rufus rode on top of one of the tires as it headed over.

"Hey Ron, does Christine look different to you?" Kim asked, tilting her head slightly as she stared at Christine.

"Why, something wrong?" Ron asked as he stopped the tires by Kim's side.

"That's it Ron, nothing is wrong" Kim said looking at him.

Ron looked over at Christine, he noticed that her body wasn't as rough as before, and he could swear that her headlights were fixed when only one worked when he drove her in.

"Let me check something" Ron said, moving past Kim towards the driver side door.

Ron opened the door and glanced at the odometer,

It read 93,210 and 3/10ths

"The odometer rolled back" Ron said, slightly confused.

"It's starting" Drakken said quietly.

Everyone looked over at him, during their time in the parts store they all had learned how much Drakken knew about this particular Car, and how it was one of his boyhood dreams of having something so 'delightfully evil' in his own words.

"Wait, what's starting?" Shego asked, confused.

Kim and Ron both ran their hands through their hair. Shego wasn't too keen on the evil car thing they surmised.

"Shego, she is already starting to repair herself. With the help of Eddie we should have her back to her former glory within a week!" Drakken said with youthful glee.

There was a knocking at the front door.

"Better see who that is" Drakken said as he headed towards the front door.

Standing there was a UPS man, holding a small package.

"Kim Possible?" The delivery man asked.

Kim jogged over to the door.

"That's me"

"Package for you, have a good night now"

"Thanks!"

Drakken shut the door, Kim looked at the package curiously.

"Who knows you're here?" Drakken asked, surprised that a package came for his arch foe.

"Only Wade knows" Kim said as she opened the package.

Inside the box was what appeared to be a cigarette lighter for a car.

"What is it Kim?" Ron asked as he came to her side.

"Looks like a cigarette lighter that plugs into a car." Kim said curiously.

Kim reached into her pocket and called Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what exactly is this package you sent us?" Kim asked

"It's a universal translator, it should allow you to talk to Christine as if she was a person. Figured it would be easier than trying to figure out what she was trying to say to you" Wade said, never once looking towards her.

"Wade are you ok?" Kim asked, sounding concerned.

"You aren't going to believe this Kim, but I just finished talking to The Car." Wade said as he frantically typed on the keyboard.

"You what?" Kim asked.

"Did he just say he talked to the Car?" Drakken asked.

"Apparently so, what did it say?" Kim asked.

"Well, it told me that its name was Trinity, which deciphered means the right hand of the devil. It also warned about using another potentially possessed vehicle to stop it." Wade said, starting to finally relax.

"Okay, so it's an actual demon from hell then." Kim said.

"It appears so Kim, during the conversation it mentioned that it was actually the second demon sent up to collect souls, saying the first demon went up twenty years before it." Wade said.

"So, what does that mean? The other demon returned to hell then right?" Kim asked.

Wade slowly shook his head.

"Unfortunately it also said that the demon never returned, its still among us. And as my digging has just discovered, it's closer than we think." Wade finished, giving Kim a serious look.

Kim started to think about what Wade just told her, trying to see what he was getting at. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks to the face.

"Wade, you can't mean…" Kim started, but trailed off. Not believing that it was possible.

"Afraid so Kim. Now if you'll excuse me, the Car is about to hit General Simms men, I am going to have to guide in additional forces." With that Wade disappeared from the screen.

Kim was stunned, so stunned that she stayed in her shocked state, staring over at the parked Christine.

_Another demon, went up 20 years before the Car was in New Mexico in 77……That would make it **1957…**_

It was a one in a million chance of this happening, yet it seems Kim and Ron had beaten those odds, and were dealing with two demon possessed cars.

_On any other day this would seem strange…_

"Ah Kim, what did Wade mean by the first demon is closer than we think?" Ron said, still not putting the two pieces together.

"Ron," Kim pointed over to Christine, "THAT is the first Demon!"

Ron suddenly became pale, his left eye involuntarily twitched.

"Y-you mean that Christine, is a demon from hell?"

Kim nodded.

"A demon that we plan on using to fight another demon car from hell?"

Kim nodded again.

Ron rubbed his hands across his face.

"Man, this is Sick-and-Wrong!"

Drakken and Shego looked back and forth between the two teens, and Christine. Wondering just what in the hell they had gotten themselves into.

Kim played with the UT in her hand, wondering if what they were doing was going to be worth it, or if they were opening up another can of worms.

_Only one way to find out,_

Sighing, Kim grabbed Ron's hand and led him over to Christine.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he was brought to the side of Christine.

"Ron, now that we know what we are dealing with, I want to see if going through with the restoration of Christine is even worth it for us." Kim said, holding the device out in her hand.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't like the idea of working with a refugee demon to defeat another demon. But, he trusted Kim's judgment on this.

"So, we plug this device into Christine and see if she would be willing to help us? What if she lies to us Kim?" Ron said, looking over the battered 58 Fury positioned behind Kim.

"It's a chance we have to take Ron, and besides I want to hear things from Christine's perspective." Kim said, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Well, let's give it a shot." Ron said, taking the device from Kim.

Ron opened the passenger door to Christine and slid across the bench seat, behind the steering wheel. It was only then Ron noticed that Christine's repairs weren't only on the exterior, but the upholstery was in better shape as well. He just hated the positioning of her rearview mirror.

_If this device works, maybe I can convince Christine to move this to the normal location on the headliner._

Kim slid in after Ron, looking over the interior again. Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and stood up on the dashboard, peering out at the watching Drakken and Shego.

"Here goes nothing" Ron said.

He unplugged the ancient 50s in-car lighter, and slid in Wade's translator. It glowed an eerie blue, then faded out.

Silence followed.

"So, does it work?" Ron asked Kim,

Rufus shrugged his shoulders.

"Christine? Can you hear us?" Kim asked.

"I can hear you fine…."

Kim and Ron stared at the dashboard in shock.

"Wow, this thing actually does work" Christine said.

"Well, why wouldn't it?" Kim asked.

"Because I don't trust anything new, that's why _Kim_" Christine said.

Her attitude was very hostile towards Kim, making both Kim and Ron uneasy.

Christine sensed this, and tried to cover for it.

"Sorry 'bout that guys, it's just been a rough 30 years for me" Christine said.

To her joy they both seemed to buy it.

"Aw, no big. I can't even begin to understand what you went through" Kim said.

"Yeah, I've been recovering over the years as you could see."

"And doing very well at it I must add" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Christine said, noting that Kim was slightly agitated by that.

"I've heard your conversations, and I guess you want an explanation of what I am exactly."

"Yes we would, we want to know if you would actually help us drive this other demon possessed Car back to hell." Kim said.

"Well, considering how I haven't been back there since I went up, and knowing Satan's policy on deserters, I honestly don't have a choice in the matter. Because I never came back when I should have, supplying them with what I was initially sent up for, I basically have a bounty out on me. And if I'm captured and brought back to hell I would be in for a world of hurt you couldn't even begin to describe."

"Wow, so what exactly happened that possessed you to not return?" Ron asked, fully interested in the story, and frankly so was Kim.

"If you would believe it, I fell in love" Christine said with a sigh.

Ron and Kim became puzzled.

"Ohh, I get it. You're first owner!" Ron said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave him. But I didn't want anyone to get between us, including his family."

Ron and Kim both squirmed in their seats.

"After he committed suicide, I lost all faith and was ready to face my fears and go back to hell. Then came Arnie"

Christine explained her story for another 40 minutes or so, allowing all the collected information to sink in, even Drakken and Shego hustled around her to hear her tale. But like any story it had to come to an end, which in this case was the beginning of another one.

"Wow, interesting life you led" Ron said, Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Ron. It's probably not as interesting as yours though" Christine said.

Kim grumbled, she was sure that Christine was hitting on Ron. Although she hoped that Ron didn't see it, as he was always oblivious to women.

"Well, it's not that interesting but you know I've had my moments" Ron said.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, Ron missed the point of Christine's response all together.

"I'd love to hear about them some time" Christine mused, her tone was clearly flirtatious.

Ron picked up on this obvious signal and immediately became nervous.

_Oh man, I think I'm being hit on by a Car!_

Luckily for Ron, he was interrupted before he could respond.

"Cousin Eddie's here!" Drakken shouted, opening the lair door.

Into the lair slid a massive pickup truck, outfitted with a Supercharger poking through the hood, and flames down the sides.

Its driver stepped out, waving his long blonde mullet about as he approached Drakken.

"Awwwww Yeeeaaahhh! Motor Ed is in the House! Seriously!" Ed said, doing his air guitar.

"Eddie! Good to see you've made it!" Drakken said as he high fived Motor Ed.

"Dude! Was your call serious? Cause I totally brought all my awesome tools" Ed said.

"Oh, I was quiet serious Ed. It's over here" Drakken said, motioning to the stall that housed Christine.

"Dude, no way. Seriously? This is it?" Ed asked

"Seriously" Drakken replied.

"Dude, Awesome, seriously" Ed said as he started to look over Christine, when Ron and Kim came out from inside.

Ed jumped back in shock.

"Red!"

"Motor Ed"

"Dude, why is she here? Seriously?"

"Because she is the one that came up with the idea Mullet boy" Ron said, resting his hand on Christine's roof.

"Dude, don't diss the Mullet! Seriously!"

"Is this clown for real?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kim said.

"Ok red, who said that?" Ed said looking about the lair.

"I did" Christine said, starting her engine. "You got a problem with that?"

Ed looked at Christine in shock.

"Dude, since when do you talk?"

"Since I had a translator installed!"

"Seriously?"

Christine started to inch forward, all Kim and Ron could do was watch in amazement.

Drakken and Shego retreated over to Motor Ed's truck, fearing what might happen next.

"If you say seriously one more time, I'm going to remove your manhood" Christine hissed.

"Seriously?" Ed asked, backing against a wall.

Kim and Ron winced.

"Ok, that's it!" Christine lurched forward, the top of her fender catching Motor Ed in the groin. He started screaming in pain.

"Ooooowwwww, Seriously!"

Christine inched closer, Ed's scream started getting higher in pitch.

"Ok, Christine that's enough! Let Motor Ed go!" Kim shouted.

Christine didn't budge.

"Christine, come on now. I'm sure he learned his lesson, now let's all chill" Ron said.

Surprisingly Christine backed off, allowing Motor Ed to collapse to the ground holding his groin.

Everyone was in shock, especially Ron.

"You're right Ron, I'm sorry" Christine said as she backed into her original position.

Kim's jaw hung open.

Ron just nervously shrugged his shoulders as he went back over to Christine.

"I think Kimmie is getting jealous" Shego whispered to Kim.

Kim started to fume.

"I am not jelling over a Car!" Kim hissed back at Shego.

"Sure princess, but for the rest of us it looks as though Christine is trying to steal your man away from you." Shego whispered before walking away.

Kim grumbled.

She knew she was right though, Christine totally ignored her and only listened to Ron, and she was actually trying to steal Ron away from her.

_Ron is with me, there is no way he would ever fall for you…_

Kim seethed as she watched Ron walk over to her, away from Christine.

"Come on Kim, we should probably begin the tear down process so we can put all this bon-diggity new stuff in Christine" Ron said.

Kim still glared at Christine, sensing what Kim was going through, Ron wrapped his arms around her and gave Kim a small peck on the cheek.

"I know what you're thinking Kim" Ron whispered.

Kim broke off her glare and turned to face Ron. "You do?" she whispered.

Ron nodded.

"Kim, it took me almost 10 years for me to realize how I felt about you. And I'll be damned if I fall for a Car after I already have you"

Kim looked into his brown eyes, she could see that he meant every word.

"Ron, what about what she told us, she may not help us if you don't get involved with her" Kim said casting a worried look over at Christine.

"Kim, your forgetting that I am totally oblivious to when girls like me, remember Tara and Yori?" Ron said with a lopsided smile.

Kim grinned a little, indeed Tara and Yori had it for Ron, but Ron being Ron he completely missed all the signals they sent out. Not to mention Ron missing a few of Kim's signals she sent out to him.

"Yeah, I remember Ron. Let's just hope that your essential Ron-ness is enough to keep Christine thinking that you're falling for her." Kim said smiling.

"Come on, let's get to it you two! Christine isn't going to fix herself!" Drakken shouted as he carried Motor Ed's tools to the stall.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Christine asked, sounding annoyed.

"What? Oh, I ah. Nothing, just a figure of speech is all…….please don't hurt me" Drakken squeaked.

Kim and Ron laughed as they went over to the rest of the group to begin the teardown, which Kim found especially relaxing.

* * *

I planned for more to happen in this chapter, but I got carried away in the whole Christine talking thing.

Next Chapter will have the Car hitting the front lines of General Simms, as well as the rebirth (so to speak) Of Christine, and some humorous K/R moments as well.

Read and Review as always!


	6. 6: Between a Demon Car and a Hard place

Ok, some of you were having a little difficulty imagining a voice for Christine, I can understand that (I didn't say who she sounded like, my bad).

The Best way to imagine Christine's voice would be to cross Angelina Jolie with Shego (similar to the voice I have in my head, sexy but with a hard edge)

Now, getting this back onto its original course, I will post this as an early Christmas Present to all of you. Enjoy,

Special thanks to: PJ, Jerry Unipeq, jak4, surfrost, whitem, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reviewing!

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 6**

**Between a Demon Car and a Hard Place**

"All right Marines Listen Up!" General Simms barked.

The line of marines stood at attention.

"We've gotten repots that the Car is a half a click north of our position, and bearing down on us faster than a Blackbird at Mach 3"

Simms noted the slightly worried look on the men's faces as he continued.

"Now, what is our motto?" Simms said, hoping to boost morale.

The lines immediately straightened up and spoke as one loud voice.

"SEMPER FI, DO OR DIE!"

"Hoo-Rah! Now lets show that demonic Car just what the marines are capable of!"

Then line of troops cheered as they promptly raced to their stations.

Simms stood on the roof of a Humvee, manning the .50cal Machine gun.

To his left was an Abrams tank, to his right was a Humvee with a TOW missile launcher and above him was the Air national Guards Apache Longbow.

Simms knew that as of now they couldn't destroy the Car, but they were going to give it a run for their money.

The line grew quiet; the only sounds were of the Longbow Apache above them.

A deep low rumble was heard in the distance, growing closer.

_This is it, here we go…_

On the horizon two round beams of light appeared, closing in on the line, the rumble growing louder every passing second.

"_Condor to ground units, Subject is approaching your position with tremendous speed"_

"Roger that Condor, Steel Barrier is prepared, keep us updated" Simms spoke into the radio.

"Get ready Marines!" Simms called out.

The Turret on the Abrams cycled into aiming position, the sounds of fresh clips being slapped into M16s filled the air, from above Simms heard the whirring of the Apaches 40mm Canon rotating on the subject.

Simms grabbed the lever on the side of the .50 Cal and yanked it back. _Clink-Clink_

"Aim!"

Weapons were brought up to firing level across the line, the Car closed in, the rumble turning into a roar.

"FIRE!" Simms screamed.

The Abrams next to him jerked back as its main gun fired, percussion waves circled the tank as the roar of the round exited the barrel.

The lines opened up on the Car, tracer rounds indicated they were finding their mark, Simms pressed the trigger on the .50 which rattled to life.

The shell from the tank exploded just on the Car, engulfing it in smoke and debris. The lines kept firing.

The Apache above started opening up its 40mm Canon on the area, hot shell casings rained down on the street.

The line was fully engaged in the battle, but the Car never emerged from the smoke.

"Cease Fire, Cease Fire!" Simms shouted.

The line quieted down, the marines muttered to themselves.

"You think we got it?"

"I don't know where it is"

Simms did not feel comfortable about this; he knew the Car was sitting there in the smoke, waiting for his chance to attack.

"_Condor to Steel Barrier, Subject remains intact, he's just sitting there in the smoke sir"_

"Copy that Condor"

Simms prediction was right, only he didn't like being right in this situation.

* * *

The Car sat in the cloud of smoke, watching the line of troops, devising a plan.

**"_First things first, that Tank has to go"_**

The Car still wasn't fully healed, and the round from the tank registered pain throughout the Car.

The Car saw his moment and pounced on it, roaring ahead at the tank with great speed.

"_This should demoralize them rather quickly" _

The Car started its maniacal laugh as it approached the Tank.

* * *

Simms saw the Car on the move, and quickly seen where the Car was hoping to hit.

"EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE TANK!" Simms screamed as he jumped from the roof of the Humvee.

The Marines began to scatter away from the Abrams as the top hatch opened and the men inside tried to get away.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaa babababababababababaaaaaaaa!_

The Car slammed into the tank at full speed, the front of the Abrams crumpled and lifted off the ground.

The Tank then erupted in a huge explosion, flinging bodies out in all directions.

Simms ducked as the blast flipped the Humvee he was in over his head; it crashed down onto another Humvee before they two exploded into a massive fireball.

The burning wreckage of the tank flipped onto its roof before the flames hit the munitions sending shells flying all over the place.

One shell managed to slam into the Hovering Longbow, which now struggled to stay in the air.

Simms was slowly coming to his feet, the area around him engulfed in flames, the screams of wounded filled the night. Then he saw the Apache struggling to stay in the air, only to witness the gunship slam into the ground and start spinning in a circle, its rotor blades tearing into the asphalt sending chunks flying before the Apache finally came to a rest.

Simms stared at the remains of the tank that was to his left.

"My god" He whispered.

Simms then heard the familiar Rumble coming from his left, The Car sat where the Tank once did, still unscratched from all the bullets, fire and ramming a tank.

Simms heard something else coming from the Car, it was low but it was growing louder each passing second.

_Is that laughter?_

Simms couldn't believe it, the Car was laughing.

**"_Too much trust in you're equipment huh General?"_**

Simms expression changed to one of absolute shock, The Car was talking, to him.

**"_Consider this just a sample of what I am capable of doing, neither you nor Dr. Director or Kim Possible can stop me. You will all burn in hell with me. Mwahahahahaa!"_**

The Car continued to laugh as it backed away from the remains of the tank, and turned so its headlights came right over general Simms.

**"_See you in Hell General"_**

The Car swung around and headed back the way it came, leaving a decimated line and a very horror stricken general, who could only watch, and listen to the Car leave him to ponder his existence.

"May God have mercy on us all" General Simms whispered.

_Baaaaaaaaa babababababbabababaaaaaaaaa!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW! Ron what the hell are you doing!" Christine cried out as Ron ripped off her rearview mirror.

"Sorry Christine, but this is the 21st century, and I am not going to be driving a car with the rearview mirror stuck to the dashboard." Ron said.

"But how are you going to look behind you Ron?" Christine protested.

"Duh, I mount it to the roof, like a normal car has" Ron said as he positioned the mirror on the front edge of the headliner.

A lot was accomplished in the past 2 days, the group not only stripped Christine down, but because of her own powers was being put back together faster than normal with some modern touches here and there, the Mirror being only step one.

"OW!" Kim said from under the dashboard.

"You ok Kim?" Ron asked.

"Fine Ron, just a little shock from the radio" Kim said, giving the radio an annoyed look.

"Tell me again what you are exactly doing?" Christine asked still not thrilled that she was being updated.

"I'm trying to wire in a satellite radio so we can listen to whatever songs we want to" Kim said as she leaned under the dashboard again.

"What's wrong with my radio now?" Christine asked, getting mildly agitated that Ron wasn't defending her.

"Because I'm not going to listen to 50's rock and roll all day, and I'm sure Ron isn't going to want to hear it either. Right Ron?" Kim asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron felt very uncomfortable just then, he had again been placed in the middle of an argument between the two. It wasn't the first time this happened, but Ron still didn't like picking on or the other, especially when both parties involved could put a serious hurt on him.

"Ah, right KP. Besides, I'm more of a classical Rock and Rap person anyway." Ron said.

Kim grinned, Christine, although couldn't make a facial expression was dejected to say the least.

"Alright, wire me up" Christine said reluctantly.

Rufus scampered into the interior and hopped up on the dashboard.

"Hey Rufus, you get the new sparkplugs in?" Ron asked as he patted his naked mole rat on the head.

"A huh" Rufus said proudly.

"Good boy, now how about you get some body filler and paint and fill in the holes where this mirror used to be" Ron said as he tightened up the rearview mirror.

"Ok!" Rufus said as he darted out of the Car and towards the tools.

Ron stepped out of the interior and stepped back to admire their progress.

They sure did get a lot done over the past 2 days, despite all the arguing and mishaps that occurred.

_With all the slip ups it felt like I was with the Marx Brothers,_

In the end it was paying off, this would be the last day of working on Christine. Her body was straight as a arrow, her once dull paint shined like a mirror, all the glass was brand new, and she was sporting her brand new tires with hubcaps. She looked like a car should, badical.

They still had a lot to do however, like put the hood on, and get some new oil in her. Shego and Motor Ed were currently underneath Christine (she remained on jack stands, Motor Ed insisted after his mishap with her) currently putting on some new shocks, struts and sway bars, all of which would allow this blast from the past to drive like a brand new car. And handle a hell of a lot better than she did in the 50's.

"Ed, hand me the wrench" Shego said.

"Sure green babe," Ed said, he received a blast of plasma from Shego.

"OW! Seriously!"

Kim climbed out of the interior and whipped the sweat off her brow, she came over to Ron's side.

"All done with the new radio unit, what's next?" Kim asked.

"Well, all we have to do is drain the fluids from her engine, and put in some new fluids. Then we put the hood on and that's it." Ron said, looking into Kim's Emerald eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Ok, Kim you crawl under Christine and undo the oil pan." Ron said as he walked over to the side of Christine.

"Ok, I'm under. Now what?" Kim said.

"Look on the large pan for a nut" Ron said as he loosened the cap to pour in the oil.

"Found it"

"Ok, just start loosening it" Ron said.

Under him he heard Kim start undoing the plug when suddenly he remembered something.

"Kim! Make sure you have a Pan with you!"

"A pan? Why would I need a-Gah!"

Ron winced as he heard Kim's response, suddenly he began to worry about his own well being.

"Hah, nice look Kimmie. Although I don't think that's moisturizing oil" Shego laughed from under the car.

"Whoa! Red, nice new look for you, seriously"

"Roooonn!" Kim cried out as she slid out from Under Christine.

Ron hesitated to look down at her, her entire face, hair and chest were covered in black oil, only her Green eyes glared at him.

"You, ah would need a pan to….ah….catch the…..um…oil" Ron finished his sentence, putting on his usual goofy grin, hoping it would save him.

Kim's brow narrowed, then she slid back under the Car with the pan to catch the remaining oil.

Ron grabbed a towel from behind him and handed it down to her, she snatched it from his hands.

"Sorry KP" Ron muttered, he knew that when she was done down there he was in for a world of hurt.

The draining of the transmission fluid went along the same way, only this time Kim was prepared for the fluid and not as much splashed onto her.

"All drained down here Ron" Kim said as she got out from under Christine, using the towel to wipe off some more oil on her face.

"Well Kim, black definitely is your color" Christine joked upon seeing Kim's hair which was slick with motor oil.

Kim growled.

Ron, trying not to aggravate either of them started pouring in the new oil and Trans fluids.

"Well, that's the last case of oil, we are all done" Ron said as he chucked a empty jug of motor oil onto the floor.

Ron then turned back to look at Kim, her hair still has smears of oil in it, as did her face, but she was able to get most of the oil off of her.

"You are filthy Kim" Ron said, with a half grin.

Kim glared at him, her hands were covered in oil.

She slowly walked over to him and promptly smeared her oily hand across Ron's face.

"Now you are filthy" Kim said with a smile.

Ron wiped the oil off of his eyes, a wicked grin spread across his face.

The smile disappeared from Kim's face

"No, Ron, no! Don't you even think about it!" Kim said as she started backing away.

But Ron had other ideas, he lunged at Kim, smearing his oily hands all over her face and bare midriff.

"Ahh! Ron stop! That tickles!"

Both teens collapsed to the floor with laughter, acting much younger than they were, smearing each other with their grimy oily hands.

Soon the smearing of oil evolved into passionate kissing, all while on the floor of the lair, right in front of Christine who started to grow increasingly jealous.

"Kimmie? What is going on?" Shego asked as she crawled out from Christine.

She saw the two teens smacking lips, still covered in oil on the floor.

Shego then got a wickedly evil idea.

She headed over to the hose that was conveniently placed in the lair.

Kim and Ron were still kissing on the floor, ignoring the world around them when they were hit with a blast of Icy Cold Water.

"AHHH!" Both of them screamed.

The water kept on them, forcing them off of each other.

"S-stopp, w-were freezing!" Kim called out.

The water subsided, revealing Shego with a rather evil grin on her face.

"Play times over princess. No more rough housing with Stoppable" Shego said looking at the two now freezing teens.

"That was mean Shego" Ron said, shivering.

"Yeah, I know. But it was So much fun!" She said.

Slowly Kim and Ron got up to their feet.

"Now, let's get this hood on and get her off of these jack stands." Shego said as she grabbed a side of the hood.

In no time Christine was back on the ground, resting on her new tires, looking like she just rolled off the assembly line in 1957.

"Now, let's get some sleep. You two are going back to Middleton in the morning right?" Shego asked.

"That's the plan" Kim said pulling a strand of wet hair out of her eye.

Kim and Ron made their way up to their room, taking turns to use the one bathroom and get ready for bed.

Kim sat in her pajamas on the edge of the bed, Ron had just come out of the bathroom and saw the expression on Kim's face. Something was on her mind.

"Ok KP, what's bugging you?" Ron asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm still worried about you and Christine" Kim said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Kim, we've been over this. I am not going to fall in love with a car, ever, especially when I have you" Ron said putting his arm around her.

"I know that Ron, but I just can't bring myself to believe it" Kim sighed.

Ron knew this was bugging her, especially with the way Christine has been treating her the past few days, and he needed to prove to her that there was no way he would leave her.

"Kim, maybe to clarify my standing on this I should tell you why I'd never go for Christine"

Kim looked to him, hoping it was good.

"If I was with Christine, what would we be able to do?" Ron asked

Kim looked puzzled, but she began to think of all the things Ron would do with Christine.

"Drive her, and wash her. After that what else is there?" Ron said.

Kim became surprised.

"I can't kiss her, well I could but it would be one sided and way to weird, I can't snuggle with her, I can't do a lot of the things I enjoy doing with you if I was with her."

"Wait what about movies?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I don't even think there is a drive in anywhere around us, and even if there was it wouldn't be the same."

"Of course there a few things I could do with Christine that I can't do with you" Ron said.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him.

"I could drive Christine, and since you aren't a car I can't drive you"

Kim nodded along.

"And I could wash Christine, which I believe your dad wouldn't be to happy to have me washing you" Ron finished, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kim turned away and began to blush a deep shade of red.

"You see Kim, that's Christine 2, you 98. I would be a fool to not stick with you" Ron said as he took her hand in his, giving it a gentle kiss.

Kim threw her arms around Ron, giving him one of the best hugs yet.

"Thank you Ron, I should never, worry about you falling for a Car, ever" Kim whispered into Ron's ear.

"No Big Kim, now let's get some sleep" Ron said.

Kim gave Ron a good night kiss and headed for her bed.

"Goodnight Ron, love you"

"Goodnight Kim, love you too"

* * *

Little holiday bonus for you all, the battle of the evil cars is nearing and the gloves, err, fenders, will fly.

The confrontation to end all confrontations, next chapter

Read and Review, and Happy Holidays to all!


	7. 7: Returning home with a new Weapon

I am burning the candle at both ends on my half. I'm updating this, My Resident Evil Crossover and then I work on the final leg in the Car/KP universe, and I just got an awesome Crossover Idea that will hopefully evolve into another great KP story.

The Car vs. Car action we have all been waiting for is almost upon us, so get ready for some fight scenes.

Special Thanks to: PJ, Jerry Unipeq, jak4, surfrost, whitem, Bugleader, John Chubb, art3743, and SM for reviewing.

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 7**

**Heading on Home, with a new Weapon**

Kim woke up early the next morning; sunlight crept through the blinds on the windows of Drakken's spare bedroom where she and Ron bunked for the past week.

Kim looked across the room, where Ron was sleeping in the other bed. Rufus curled up on the nightstand next to him.

Today was the big day; they planned on heading back to Middleton with Christine and teach the Car a lesson.

_Nobody messes with a Possible_

Kim lay back in her bed, glancing at the alarm clock on her right.

7:21 AM

In another 9 minutes she would wake Ron and they could be on their way to fight evil with evil.

Kim rose from the bed and started to stretch; unaware that Ron was up and sly fully watching her from his bed.

Ron lay there watching Kim's form go through various stretches, smiling as he saw her reach for her tows.

"Up yet Ron?" Kim asked as she looked at Ron between her legs.

"What? Aw, how did you know?" Ron sighed as he kicked the sheets off the bed.

"I figured you couldn't resist watching my stretch for you" Kim said with a playful smile.

Ron smiled back,

"You know me all to well KP" Ron said as he got out of bed, stretching his arms.

"Of course I do Ron" Kim said turning towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a wonderful good morning kiss.

"Mm, I like this wake up call" Kim said.

"It would be better if you didn't have morning breath" Ron said as he pulled away and made an awkward face.

"Ron!" Kim said slightly annoyed.

"Well, you do!" Ron protested.

"Ok, for that no after breakfast kiss" Kim said, placing her hands on her hips.

Ron crossed his arms,

"Really, I think that is punishing you more than it's punishing me" Ron said.

Before Kim could say anything Ron went to the bathroom to brush up, leaving Kim with her thoughts.

_He is so right_

Kim sat on Ron's bed when Rufus woke up; she rubbed him behind the head.

"All yours Kim" Ron said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Kim went and brushed up and got dressed. She and Ron then went down to the kitchen area, where Shego, Ed, and Drakken were already waiting.

Being that they were all arch foes (only one was the actual arch foe, the other was a B class villain) breakfast with them has usually been remarkably quiet, and really awkward for all of them.

"Morning Villains" Ron said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, morning what'syourname" Drakken said.

"Dude, it's Ron, Ron Stoppable" Ron said, still annoyed that Drakken still hasn't gotten his name right.

"Morning Princess, Stoppable" Shego said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Yo, Blonde dude, Red" Motor Ed said as he shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Can you stop with calling me Red?" Kim said as she and Ron sat at the table.

"Seriously?" Ed asked.

"Seriously" Kim said flatly.

"Can you stop saying seriously all the time?" Shego said tossing the magazine to the ground.

"Seriously?" Ed, Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"Argh!" Shego said as she slammed her fists into the table.

"Shego! Be nice! This is the last day we are burdened with our arch foe, and hopefully the end of us being dogged by a Car possessed by the right hand of the Devil" Drakken said as he placed the final plates of breakfast on the table.

Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and over to a plate with breakfast food.

"Mmn, Breakfast" Rufus squeaked before he dove into the pile of eggs and bacon.

"So, are you three going to stay out of trouble till we get this evil car out of the way?" Kim asked as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Hm, more than likely. I'd really hate to go out to steal something only to have that Car show up." Drakken said.

"Tell me about it, dealing with that Car is more problematic than if Princess shows up to stop you" Shego said, sipping from her cup of coffee.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Shego" Kim said.

"I'm just glad that you're taking that Car with you, thing has been giving me the creeps since it came here with you." Shego said, casting a nervous glance over to where Christine sat.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I really am not comfortable with that Car coming with us, but it's the only way we are going to stop that other Car from killing us all." Kim said.

"Now, I'm sure that Christine is not going to be that bad guys" Ron said.

"Optimistic, isn't he?" Shego asked.

"You have no idea" Kim said.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Got all your things Ron?" Kim asked as she placed her things in the trunk of Christine.

"Yep KP, everything's all packed up" Ron said as he slipped behind Christine's wheel.

Kim slammed the trunk closed and slid into the passenger seat.

"You guys all set?" Shego asked as she hovered over the button for the garage door.

"All set Shego" Kim called out.

"Good." Shego said as she slammed the button down.

"Ready Ron?" Kim asked.

"Ready, you ready Kim?" Ron asked.

"All set, you ready Christine?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I was born ready" Christine said dryly.

"Here we go" Ron said as he turned the key.

Christine rumbled to life, and her radio came on.

_I love you like I do_

_Dun Dun Dun Dun Daaaa_

_I Love you_

Kim quickly switched the radio off, she was not going to let Christine try and seduce her Ron through some 50's rock song.

"Hey!" Christine protested.

"We are so not listening to anything that old" Kim said crossing her arms.

"Ron?" Christine asked.

"Sorry Christine, I kind of agree with Kim on this one" Ron said, slightly mystified by what happened.

"Fine, you pick a station then" Christine huffed, obviously defeated.

Kim smiled.

"Good, lets get something a little more to Ron's taste" Kim said as she played with the tuning knob on Christine's radio.

She came across a familiar tune that she knew Ron would like, and would probably horrify Christine. The Naked Mole Rap.

"Badical KP! They're playing my song!" Ron said.

"BooYah!" Rufus said from the dashboard.

Christine remained silent.

"Come on Ron that Car isn't going to destroy itself now" Kim said motioning to her watch.

"Right Kim lets go" Ron said as he put Christine into Drive.

The group drove out of the lair and headed for the interstate, it would take them roughly 4 hours to get back to Middleton, depending on traffic.

"How am I doing Ron?" Christine asked as they got onto the interstate.

"Doing fine Christine, let's see how well your pickup is" Ron said as a slight grin appeared on his face.

"Pickup?" Kim and Rufus asked

"Oh, I think you'll like this" Christine said.

Kim glanced at Rufus, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Here we go!" Ron said as he planted his foot to the floor.

Christine lurched back as a surge of power came, pinning Kim back into her seat. Rufus struggled to hang on to the dashboard as the sound of Christine's engine drowned out the radio.

_Why, why didn't we install seatbelts in here!_

Kim glanced nervously at the speedometer, seeing their speed climbing out of the expensive ticket zone and going into the 'going to jail' zone.

"Ron, I think this is fast enough now slow down!" Kim said as she saw the scenery and other vehicles blur by them.

"No way! Ron keep it coming!" Christine argued, obviously enjoying watching Kim squirm in her seat.

"Ron Listen to me, SLOW DOWN!" Kim said watching the speedometer reach 140 miles per hour.

Kim felt the forward momentum that kept her pinned in the seat start to let up. She glanced out the windows and saw the scenery start to become visible again.

Ron was slowing down.

Kim and Rufus both let out a sigh of relief as they reached legal cruising speed.

"Sorry Kim got a little carried away" Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron, just warn me the next time you do that ok?" Kim said.

"Sure thing KP"

_Beep beep be beep_

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and turned to the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim, just checking to see if you guys are on the road yet" Wade said.

"Yeah, we are on our way. Any new information about the Car?" Kim asked.

"Nothing Kim, not since it attacked the line three days ago. Simms is still adding to the casualties however." Wade said.

"What is the current toll at?" Ron asked.

"1tank, 1 helicopter, 3 humvees, and 45 troops all lost in action. Another 50 or so are wounded." Wade said.

"How is Simms and Dr. Director holding up?" Kim asked.

"Not too well I'm afraid. Simms is still shell shocked from that night and Dr. Director has been put in control of all operations till Simms is back to 100" Wade said.

"We'll be there in a few hours Wade, keep us informed with any new information" Kim said before shoving the Kimmunicator back into her pocket.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll get him" Ron said reassuringly, Rufus nodded in agreement.

"I hope so Ron, I hope so"

* * *

The Car ran slow circles around the abandoned camp site.

Since its attack on the defensive line three nights ago, the Car decided that returning to the lair was not the best choice as the Computer Genius Wade probably had another team waiting for him there.

While the Car was positive that it could take whoever was waiting there out, he didn't want to bore himself too early and figured having them suffer through the unknown whereabouts of his location would make them even more paranoid.

_I also need to bide my time till that 'secret weapon' arrives back here._

The Car also used its time in the abandoned camp to try and figure out just what the secret weapon was. And he was pretty sure he had his answer.

_There is no other choice, it has to be her. _

The Car stopped circling the Camp.

_I'll be waiting for you, Christine._

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bababababaaaaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

It was 5pm when Ron, Kim, Rufus and Christine finally showed up back in Middleton where they were greeted by a Military Checkpoint.

A soldier approached the group.

"Evening folks" The soldier said.

"Evening Sir" Kim and Ron said.

"Evening" Rufus squeaked, causing the soldier to glance awkwardly at the naked mole rat.

"Evening Soldier" Christine said in a husky voice.

"Who was that?" the soldier asked.

"Oh, that was just the car. She's a kidder" Ron said nervously.

"Have you been drinking sir?" The soldier asked.

"No, no I'm not old enough. My name is Ron Stoppable, and this here is Kim Possible" Ron said, hooking a thumb in Kim's direction.

"You two have ID?" the Soldier asked.

"Sure do" Ron said as he handed the soldier his and Kim's ID.

"Be back in a second" The soldier said before he headed to the parked Humvee.

"Christine what was that?" Ron asked.

"Just playing along Ronnie" she said, trying to sound sad.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you guys are cleared for entrance." The soldier said returning the IDs.

"Thank you sir" Ron said.

"Good luck out there" The soldier said saluting the couple.

"Back at you, Big Boy" Christine said.

"Oh man! Look at the time!" Ron said as he glanced at his wrist, there was no watch there.

"We gotta go!" Ron said as he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

The group sped off down into Middleton.

* * *

A little short I know, just haven't been up to updating in a while. Next chapter should be up within a couple of days, just a FYI.

Happy New Year!


	8. 8: Back at Home

It's kind of ironic how a once sound story line becomes very vague after sitting in my head for so long. That's what I get fort not getting on this story sooner, oh well. Let's just pray that it comes back to me.

I just remembered what that's called! WRITERS BLOCK! DAMMIT!

Special Thanks to: PJ, Jerry Unipeq, jak4, surfrost, whitem, Bugleader, John Chubb, art3743, and SM for reviewing.

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 8**

**Back at Home**

Ron drove down the deserted main street and pulled Christine into the parking lot of the police station.

Kim suggested that they stop in on Dr. Director for an update on the situation, which Ron agreed with.

Dr. Director was waiting for them in the parking lot and knelt down beside the car as they stopped in the lot.

"Ron, Kim, It's good to have you back" Dr. Director said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Pirate?" A rather annoyed Christine asked.

Kim and Ron winced as Christine made her comment.

Dr. Director just stood there.

"I address people, not cars" Dr. Director said coldly.

"Ouch, one for you" Christine said.

"Well, at least she has a sense of humor, I think" Ron said nervously.

Dr. Director and Kim just glared at him.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have much to more to report. We haven't seen the car since it attacked three days ago; however we have been finding bodies piling up since then." Dr. Director said grimly.

"Huh, sounds just like him" Christine said.

"You know this Car?" Kim asked.

"I am a demon after all Kim" Christine said sternly.

"Point taken, what do you know on this so called 'Trinity'?" Kim asked.

"Ah, well Trinity liked to do things the dark way. Really big into torture and making people suffer for his own enjoyment, I believe you said that the General was receiving a psychic evaluation because of the incident at the line right?" Christine asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Dr. Director said.

"Seems to me that Trinity is now using his strange ability to talk to play with someone's mind before he plans on killing them, just his style" Christine said with a certain determination in her voice.

"Wait, you're saying it likes toying with people?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Christine said.

"I was afraid of that" Kim said.

"This is worse than we figured, can Christine really stop him?" Dr. Director asked.

"That has yet to be seen, we are talking about a regular class demon possessed car going against the right hand of the devil. Believe me it will be an epic fight" Christine said.

"Anything else Dr. Director?" Kim asked.

"That's all we have Kim, we'll have someone contact you when we spot The Car again" Dr. Director said, rising from her kneeling position beside Christine.

"Thanks Dr. Director" Kim said before turning to Ron.

"I guess it's to your house now Ron" Kim said.

"Not so fast KP, in order to celebrate our return to Middleton we have to make a detour to a very special place" Ron said.

"Special Place?" Kim and Christine asked simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim said immediately after.

"I what?" Christine asked confused.

"Its standard practice when Kim and I say something at the same time, the first one to say Jinx has the other buys them a soda" Ron said.

"Ah Huh" Rufus squeaked.

Ron sighed, "I still have never won in those"

"True" Rufus said.

"Um, Kim. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a car. How am I supposed to buy you a soda? I don't have any money either. So no soda for you" Christine said defiantly.

"We can work something out" Kim said proudly.

"Like what?"

Kim blushed "Like allowing Ron and I some make out time in your back seat.

Now it was Ron who was blushing as he moved his finger around his jersey collar.

Christine grumbled, if she was able to she would be staring daggers into Kim by now.

"Well?" Kim asked, trying not to smile.

"Well what?" Christine said angrily.

"We have a deal?" Kim asked.

Christine huffed, but managed to say "Fine" barely audible.

"Good, now Ron what was this special place again?" Kim asked.

"Duh, Kim. Bueno Nacho, I got a craving for a Naco!" Ron said rubbing his hands together.

"Wahoo!" Rufus shouted.

Kim rolled her eyes, although she wouldn't admit it but she was secretly glad he said it. A week without their daily Tex Mex food had given her an apatite for the stuff.

"Fine with me Ron, lets go. But this time, lets do drive through" Kim said.

"Badical KP, off to Bueno Nacho!" Ron said as he pulled Christine out of the lot and towards Bueno Nacho.

* * *

Wade was busy on his computer trying his best to pick up the Car's trail again. Like he suspected, after the attack on the line the tracer link died and the Car disappeared again.

It couldn't go back to its previous lair hangout again though as GJ and the National Guard had a small battalion set up there.

_Where could he go?_

Wade started to run scans on various abandoned places that the Car could go and hide in, but so far he was pulling up nothing.

Suddenly his screens all went blank.

"What the-? Oh not again" Wade said to himself.

"**Yes again Wade, what are you growing annoyed of me?" **The Car's voice boomed through Wades speakers.

"Of course I'm getting annoyed of you. I like every other person in this damned city wants you gone" Wade said bluntly.

"**Oo, Harsh Mr. Load. Just for that you won't receive the same VIP treatment your friends will when we are in Hell" **the Car said.

"Whatever, our secret weapon is now here so your time on this world is running out" Wade said coolly.

Wade knew he really shouldn't reveal that Kim and Ron are back in town but he did love the chance to shut the Car up.

"**Oh, I already knew they were Wade. And I know who your secret weapon is, and I have to thank you for that"**

"Thank me for what?"

"**Come off it Wade, your secret weapon is the other Demon that went AWOL over 50 years ago. Now that you somehow managed to get her on your side it will make destroying her so much more pleasurable"**

"You're both demons from hell, I doubt it will be that easy" Wade said.

"**Well, it won't be. For your side anyway" **The Car said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Wade said, getting slightly worried.

"**You said it yourself, we're both demons from hell. Do you really think you actually have her wrapped around your finger to do your bidding? She wants to kill just as bad as I do, she just doesn't realize it"**

"But I though you would enjoy destroying her?" Wade said.

"**Oh I did, I just never planned on telling her that till after all of you are gone. Really Wade, for a 12 year old Genius you don't have a Damned clue as to what I'm capable of do you?"**

Wade sat in silence

"**Didn't think so, well Wade it's been fun. It should please you to know that your time on this earth is running out, after I deal with your partners I will deal with you. Oh and good luck in finding out where I am" **The car said as it started laughing.

The transmission cut off and Wade's monitors came back to life.

Wade sat there in silence, contemplating what he just heard.

_No, he's wrong. Kim, Ron and Christine will get him_

Wade reassured himself before he started back on tracking the Car.

_Then why don't I believe it?_

* * *

Kim and Ron sat in the parking lot of Bueno Nacho after they got their orders from the drive through.

"Ah, it feels good to eat a Naco again" Ron said as he took a bite from his Naco.

Rufus dove into a stack of Nachos and started eating.

Kim had her chimerito while she watched Ron out of the corner of her eye.

_Still a pig, but that's why I like him_

"I think I'm going to be sick" Christine said.

"Oh come on Christine, nothing is better than Bueno Nacho" Ron said as he burped.

"RON!" Kim said

"Sorry KP, old habits die hard I guess" Ron said.

"I can't stand this smell, and don't you even think of spilling any of that on my upholstery!" Christine said.

"Hey, no harm. In fact, I'll run in now and grab some more napkins, and probably get some more nachos for Rufus" Ron said as he eyed Rufus laying back in the empty cheese covered nacho holder sitting on Christine's dashboard.

"Good idea Ron" Kim said as Ron opened up the door.

"Be back in a flash" Ron said as he shut the door.

Now Christine had the moment she was waiting for, it was just her and Kim, and on her turf.

Christine contemplated doing the same thing she did to Arnie's girlfriend Lee when they were at the drive-in movie. But something about that didn't sit well with Christine.

Christine sensed that Ron was more attached to Kim than Arnie was with Lee, probably because they have been together since before she ever entered the picture. And if Ron came back to save Kim while she was choking to death inside of her, she might loose Ron forever, and be fed to a car shredder for what she did.

Christine figured the best way to take Kim out of the picture was when Ron wasn't anywhere near her. As for now Christine decided against her plan and would wait for the opportunity to take Kim out.

"I'm back with more napkins and another set of cheese covered nachos for Rufus" Ron said as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah!" Rufus said as he dove into the new tray of nachos.

"So, after this we head back to your house Ron?" Christine asked.

"That's the plan" Ron said as he took another bite from his naco.

"Actually Ron, the plan's changed" Kim said as she finished her chimerito.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"What?" Christine asked.

A smile grew on Kim's face,

"Well since Christine and I had that arrangement made, I feel we should take advantage of it" Kim said seductively.

Ron started to turn red as his eyes grew wide.

Christine growled, secretly upset that she didn't try her original plan when she had the chance.

"Ah, Kim. I-I think we, um. We should ah……probably wait….." Ron stammered.

"Till we are married?" Kim finished his sentence.

"Yeah um that's it" Ron said rubbing his neck nervously.

"We don't have to go that far Ron, but I want to make the best of the time we have" Kim said, slightly blushing.

Silence enveloped the car. The only sound heard was that of Rufus eating his nachos, completely oblivious to the conversation.

"When you put it that way we are SO THERE!" Ron said as his hand fumbled for the ignition key.

* * *

**The Park**

Christine sat silently in the park's parking lot, at the request of Kim and Ron she darkened her windows so no looky-loos saw what was going on inside.

_I can't believe her, doing this with MY Ron! He doesn't belong to you, he is mine. I knew it when I first saw him!_

Christine rocked in her parking spot while the two started their activity, which really didn't get to wild.

Rufus was napping on Christine's dashboard, still unaware of what his master and girlfriend were doing in Christine's back seat.

Christine hated this, it disgusted her. She should be in Kim's position, and not be sitting here unable to do anything.

_When I get the chance you, Kim Possible will be out of the picture, permanently _

Christine stopped rocking as she heard the two of them breathing heavily.

"That KP, was intense" Ron gasped.

"We should do this more often Ron" Kim said as she straightened out her shirt and pants.

Ron slid over the front seat with Kim into the driver's seat.

"Ok Christine, you can UN-darken the windows" Ron said.

Almost instantly all the windows became clear again.

"Now back to my house" Ron said as he keyed the ignition.

* * *

**Stoppable Residence**

Ron carefully backed Christine into the garage, which was still surprisingly clean. Ron had been on top of garage cleanliness ever since the gelatinous mass stayed there on mother's day.

"You'll be staying here while we sleep, I hope its ok" Ron said as he and Kim exited Christine.

"It's perfect Ron, I'll be on watch" Christine said.

"Have a good night Christine" Ron said as he and Kim shut the door leading into Ron's house.

Kim and Ron both headed to their rooms, with Kim's being the guest room which was adjacent to Ron's own room. They both emerged dressed for bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"That was a most productive day Kim" Ron said as he started brushing his teeth.

"Especially the short stint in the park" Kim said seductively, causing Ron to gag.

"Yeah, that was something else" Ron said.

"You think Christine was ok with that?" Ron asked after he rinsed.

"I doubt it, I just did it to show her that you are all mine" Kim said with a smile.

"Good thinking KP, but I think she is seriously tweaked by what we did back there"

"Of course she's tweaked Ron, she wants you all to herself. She shouldn't try anything to get back at me either for fear of hurting you" Kim said as they finished up in the bathroom.

"You planned all this out didn't you?" Ron said, eyeing Kim intently.

"Well, maybe just a little" Kim said grinning.

"We should get some sleep" Ron said as he came to the door to his room.

"Right." Kim said staying by his side.

"Goodnight Kim" Ron said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ron" Kim said as she slowly made her way to her room.

Ron slid into his room, shutting the door behind him and climbing into his bed, switching off the light in the process.

Ron wasn't in bed long before he heard his bedroom door slowly open and close. Then he felt someone else slip into his bed with him.

"Ah, KP" Ron said nervously

"Yes Ron?" Kim asked as she curled up next to him.

"Why are you in my bed?" Ron asked, he was starting to sweat nervously.

"I forgot my Pandaroo and I need to cuddle with something while I go to sleep" Kim said innocently.

"Um" Ron started, but Kim interjected.

"Besides, after our little make out session, I can't be without my little Ronniepoo" Kim said, still sounding innocent.

Ron was going to say something but felt Kim's arms wrap around him and felt her body press up against his.

Whatever Ron was going to protest melted away that instant. All he could think now was one word.

BooYah

* * *

Christine sat in the garage as she contemplated what she was planning to do about Kim when she sensed something coming from outside.

The wind had picked up outside and started to get violent before it died down.

_He's here_

* * *

The Car quietly rode down the vacant street heading towards the Stoppable residence, the garage door was open.

_I'll make short work of these two, then deal with Christine and that meddlesome Wade._

The Car almost had a clean view into the garage when he heard it. He wasn't sure what it was but it definitely sounded like someone was clapping in rhythm to a song.

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmhm_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Mmm mmm mmm mm Mmh Mmh Mmh_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmhm_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Mmm mmm mmm mm Mmh Mmh Mmh_

The Car knew that song, and he knew who was behind it.

He heard the sound of a Car starting up, coming from inside the garage

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo Ooo oo Ooh_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo Ooo oo Ooho_

_Ooo ooo ooo ooo Ooo oo Ooh_

_Ooo ooo ooo oo Ooh Ooh Ooh_

The Car then saw Christine slowly emerge from the garage, the dark night reflected in her bright red paint and black windows as she rode out onto the driveway.

_Little bitty pretty one_

_Come on and a talka to me_

_Lovey-dovey lovey one_

_Come sit along by me _

_Whaa Ohoo Ohoo Oh Oh Oh Oha _

_Whaa Ohoo Ohoo Oh Oh Oh Ohah_

_Whaa Ohoo Ohoo Oh Oh Oh Oha _

_Whaa Oho Oh Oh Oh Oha Oha_

Christine turned out of the driveway, facing the car.

The two were now staring at each other neither of them moving as the song continued to play.

_Tell you a story _

_Happen long time ago_

_Little bitty pretty one _

_I've been a watching you a grow_

_Whaa Ohoo Ohoo Oh Oh Oh Oha _

_Whaa Ohoo Ohoo Oh Oh Oh Ohah_

_Whaa Ohoo Ohoo Oh Oh Oh Oha _

_Whaa Oho Oh Oh Oh Oha Oha_

_Little bitty pretty one_

_Come on and a talka to me_

_Lovey-dovey lovey one_

_Come sit along by me_

The Car broke the stare by starting his engine

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmhm_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Mmm mmm mmm mm Mmh Mmh Mmh_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmhm_

_Hmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmh mm mmh_

_Mmm mmm mmm mm Mmh Mmh Mmh_

At the last verse Christine's headlights snapped on, bathing the Car in a blinding light as Christine screeched ahead, towards the Car.

The Car slammed itself into reverse and pulled a J turn before accelerating into the night with Christine right on his trail.

The Car smiled to himself, she was falling right into his trap.

* * *

There you have it, the long awaited Chapter 8, and sorry for taking so long as I've had writers block and many colorful distractions.

Longer than I usually do, but I felt it was necessary given lack of updates.

The song at the end should be familiar to those of you who actually watched the movie Christine, it's the song she was playing from when she ambushed Moochie after he was dropped off by the truck in the industrial area. The name of the song is "Little Bitty Pretty One" if anyone is interested.

Next update should hopefully be within a week, now that I hope to avoid writers block.

Read and review, and if the review is long and lengthy (Even if it isn't) you'll get a response from me! And no you can't sell them on EBay, I tried.


	9. 9: The Wolf and Red Riding Hood

Well, I apologize for taking so long for this chapter but I swear it isn't my fault this time. (Family stopping by and an unusual problem with Microsoft Word tend to eat up chapter writing time)

Hopefully the Word problems will cease as I can now actually type this chapter.

And yes the much anticipated Car vs. Christine battle will occur in this chapter and will continue till the end, needless to say that things will get not only interesting, but twisted.

Special Thanks to: PJ, Jerry Unipeg, whitem, surfrost, IncrediRaider8, Jak4, art3743, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reading and reviewing.

Remember if you review, you'll get an email from me! (That is if I'm doing it correctly)

Back to the 'Needless Destruction' as Kim would say.

* * *

**Kim Possible: The Cars Strike Back**

**Chapter 9**

**The Wolf and Red Riding Hood**

Christine raced down the empty Middleton Street in hot pursuit of the Car, her headlights danced across the pavement, reflecting off of The Car's chrome rear bumper.

_Should get in touch with Ron and them; let them know what's going on._

The Car made a hard right turn; Christine applied the brakes and slid through the corner with smoke pouring from her back tires.

The move, while flashy scrubbed off quite a bit of speed and the Car soon became a blip on the horizon.

Christine put her accelerator to the floor; her transmission downshifted allowing her to surge forward with tremendous speed. In a short amount of time she caught gained on the Car.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

"What the hell was that?"

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

"Sounds like its coming from, my cigarette lighter?" Christine mused.

She completely forgot the link that Ron and Kim's computer kid had on her translator; it must be either him or Kim and Ron calling.

Surprisingly Christine knew how to activate the device and she nervously answered the call.

"Uh, Christine here, who am I speaking to?"

"Christine, its Wade, Kim and Ron's computer guy"

"Oh ok then, what's the situation Wade?"

"According to my systems, you're on the move at a very dangerous speed"

"It's him Wade, he showed up at Ron's house. I'm currently in pursuit"

"Why aren't Kim and Ron with you?"

"Its nighttime kid, I'd figured they'd be sleeping or doing something else" Christine cringed after the last line.

"Ok, I'll check on them and let them know what's up, keep in touch when you find out where the Car is going"

"Roger that Wade, Christine out"

Christine cut the link and went back to focusing on pursuing the Car, by now they were off into the outskirts of Middleton entering the wooded surroundings of the city.

Christine saw the taillights of the Car turn off down a windy country road leading deeper into the woods.

She didn't like this, she had the strange feeling that she was being led into a trap and she didn't like it.

Against her judgment she continued after him down the rural windy road.

The surroundings seemed to change the instance she turned down the road, where as the road leading to this road was wide for maneuvering and had a good clear path on either side before the tree line started, where as this road was tight and unpaved, the trees came right to the edge of the road towering over it with the tree tops creating an eerie canopy.

Christine saw the Car gain some ground on this road, but not enough to loose Christine who kept the Car's taillights in her view.

After a short time on the road the Car passed into a dirt road and disappeared under an overhang.

Christine skidded to a stop just before the overhang and waited for the dust to clear.

Her feelings of being led into a trap were now overwhelming her, telling her to turn around now, or to call in reinforcements.

_No, I'm doing this myself, no one else although I should call Wade and tell him where I am._

"Christine to Wade, do you copy?"

"Wade here, you get him Christine?"

"Not yet, he seems to have gotten himself trapped in this campsite"

"What Campsite?" Wade said, Christine was sure he sounded genuinely worried.

"Camp Wanaweep"

* * *

Kim and Ron were busy sleeping in Ron's bed, Kim's arms wrapped tightly around Ron's waist as she snuggled against him. Both had smiles on their faces.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Ron groaned and shifted in the bed, causing Kim to do the same.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

"No School Mom…" Ron muttered before turning over, not realizing he was now inches away from Kim's face.

Rufus, who was sleeping on Ron's dresser, was now awake with the beeping of the Kimmunicator.

He wandered across Ron's floor and up his nightstand to where the Kimmunicator lay and dragged it over to Ron's face.

"Huh" Ron replied groggily.

"Call" Rufus squeaked.

Ron sighed loudly as he turned to face the mole rat and opened his eyes.

"Call" Rufus repeated, getting increasingly agitated with his master.

"Fine"

Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator and forced himself to sit up on his bed when he realized something was keeping him down.

Looking back at his bed, Ron realized that something was Kim.

A smile crept across his face as he answered the call from Wade.

"Wade, do you know what time it is?" Ron replied, his voice groggy.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Ron but its kind of important, Christine is in hot pursuit of the Car"

"She's what?"

"Apparently the Car came by your house and Christine went after him"

"Well, she certainly makes an excellent guard dog" Ron mused.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up, they are currently heading into the woods. I'll contact you when we have something"

"Right Wade, thanks"

"Ah Ron?"

"What?"

"Is that Kim in bed with you?"

Ron suddenly started to blush and sweat nervously upon hearing the question.

"Ah, Gotta Go, bye Wade!" Ron said quickly before shutting the device off.

Ron tossed the Kimmunicator back onto the table before plopping back down in bed.

Rufus already scurried back to his bed on the dresser and was fast asleep.

Ron rubbed his head as he let out a large sigh.

"Mmm…Ronny…" Kim murmured.

Ron looked over to Kim, who was still asleep yet had a rather pleased expression on her face, obviously dreaming.

Ron wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him.

"Must be a good dream" Ron whispered as a smile broke out on his face.

"Mmmm……..lower…" Kim murmured again.

From that point Ron didn't have to guess what Kim was dreaming about.

* * *

Christine cut the communications with Wade as she rolled into the deserted camp.

After hearing the layout of the camp Christine definitely knew that the Car was here, he didn't have anywhere else to go but out the same road, which she was currently blocking.

Even if she wasn't blocking the only road out of there, it wasn't Trinity's style to just up and run. No, he had planned something for her and she wanted to find out what that was.

She maneuvered a small circle which had a "Welcome to Camp WanaWeep" Sign in the center, with a small board lying in front of it.

Christine drove around into the wooded parking area, small openings were on either side of her, and in any of them The Car could be waiting.

She got to the end of the parking lot and stopped, listening to the sounds of the camp, which consisted of silence.

It was odd, with a heavily wooded area like she was in, the forest should be teeming with wildlife. Owls should be hooting, crickets should be chirping, but all she heard was nothing.

_Oooooooooowwwwwwwww_

The Sound came from Christine's right, and it wasn't a wolf like it should have been

"Dammit!" Christine whispered.

_Who's that I see walking in these woods?_

_Why it's little Red Riding Hood._

Christine put herself in Reverse and turned towards the source of the sound, she came face to face with the approaching silhouette of the Car.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want._

The Car slowly approached Christine allowing the moonlight to shine on his chrome bumper, grille and headlights while the music kept playing.

_Listen to Me! Little Red Riding Hood_

_I don't think Little Big Girls should_

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

_Ooooooooooowwwwwwwww_

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't Christine"**

"Trinity, it's been a while"

_What big eyes you have_

_The Kind of eyes that drive boys mad_

_So just to see that you don't get chased_

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways_

"What do you want Trinity?"

"**Same old Christine, what's to say I want anything?"**

"Cut the crap Trinity, I know you lured me here for something and I want to know what!"

"**Fine, be that way. I brought you here for a proposition"**

_What Full lips you have_

_They're sure to lure someone bad_

_So until you get to Grandma's place_

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

"Proposition? What kind of proposition?"

"**I'm offering you a way out, help me in wiping out the population of this blasted city and I'll see to it that you aren't punished for your actions"**

"And if I refuse?"

"**Then I will destroy you and send you back to hell for your torture. Then I will kill everyone in this town, including your love"**

Christine sat there in silence, the music still continued to play.

_I'm gonna keep my sheik suit on_

_Till I'm sure that you've been shown_

_That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

_Ooooooooooowwwwwwwww_

"How did you know about him?"

"**Please, give me some credit Christine."**

"Why use him for bait if you want me to assist you in wiping out the town anyway?"

"**I would allow this Ron Stoppable to live, you will have him, and he will have you. Just as you always wanted it to be"**

Christine pondered it over, she wanted to be with Ron but she wasn't sure if she should trust him, he has double crossed others before.

"**If you help me, I will even see to it that you would personally kill Kim Possible."**

"But he's to attached to her now, if she was to be eliminated, especially by me it would probably push him to the brink of insanity. Not to mention he would destroy me anyway"

"**Then I'll arrange for you to be transferred out of your current body and possess hers, keeping him believing it is still her when it's really you"**

Christine wondered now, it was a tempting offer but could she really kill again? She wasn't sure if she should kill people that weren't in the way of her being with Ron.

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_I'd like to hold you if I could_

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_

_Ooooooooooowwwwwwwww_

_What a big heart I have_

_The better to love you with _

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_Even Bad Wolfs can be good_

"**I'll let you dwell on that, the offer still stands till we meet again. Then you will have to choose what you want"**

The Car started to roll back into the woods, Christine still watched as he disappeared into the woods, the song still playing

_I'll try to keep satisfied_

_Just to walk close by your side_

_Maybe you'll see things my way_

_Before we get to grandma's place_

Christine didn't know what to do, she wanted to be with Ron, but she didn't know if it was worth the risk. Then again there was a risk of her not defeating The Car and then they would all suffer in the depths of hell, and she didn't want to be back in hell.

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything that a Big Bad Wolf could want_

_Ooooooooooowwwwwwwww_

_I mean Baddd………………badd?...badd………_

* * *

The sun was now rising in the clear sky over Middleton, Kim lay in bed awake staring at her life long friend comfortably asleep next to her.

She had to admit that sleeping and snuggling with Ron was loads better than snuggling with Pandaroo.

_We have got to do this more often_

Kim studied Ron's features while he slept, admiring his freckles and those big ears of his.

She started stroking his face with her hand, tracing his jaw line, then she ran her hand through his messy blonde hair.

She started to think of the wonderful dream she had last night, it was her and Ron in a rather large plush bed, both were wearing very little when they started kissing. Then the kissing became more intense as their hands started to explore each other as Ron laid her back on the bed. Their passion became even more intense as they started to disrobe each other and before she knew it she was having-

"Mmm, Naco……..Grande Size……" Ron muttered, breaking Kim's train of thought.

She smiled at his sleeping form, he was also dreaming, however his dream wasn't as intense as Kim's was.

But that is what makes Ron, Ron. And that was why she loved him.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim quietly reached over Ron's sleeping form and grabbed the Kimmunicator.

"Morning Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, Christine is on her way back from Camp Wanaweep now, just"

"Wait, Christine went to Camp Wanaweep?"

"Yeah, last night the Car came by your house and Christine went after him, he led her to Camp Wanaweep where she searched for him, but found nothing"

"She lost the Car then?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know how he did it but he just vanished"

_Why do I find that hard to believe?_

"Well, we'll get him soon enough"

"You got that right"

"Thanks Wade,"

Kim turned the device off and placed it back on the night stand by Ron and laid back down.

Ron stirred as she lay back in bed, turning to her with his big brown eyes open.

"Morning KP"

"Morning Ron"

"I don't know about you, but I had the most bondiggity dream last night" Ron said as he yawned, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Really? What about?"

"Well we went to Bueno Nacho and I ordered the usual"

"Ah huh"

"But get this Kim, turns out I was the thirty thousandth customer and won an all expense paid vacation for two to the Bahamas!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I took you with me! It was Badical!"

"I'll bet," Kim mused, allowing a smirk to creep onto her face.

"So, did you dream of anything?"

"Oh, you could say that" Kim replied, letting her smirk grow into a smile.

"Was it good?" Ron asked, a smile appearing on his face as he asked the question.

"Ron, what's with the smile?"

"What? Oh, a nothing!" Ron started to rub the back of his neck.

"Roonnn"

"Ok, Wade woke me up last night with a call about Christine going after the Car. But after I laid back into bed I heard you mumble something in your sleep"

Kim's eyes grew wide "What did you hear?"

"You mentioned something like 'Mmmm….Ronny……lower'"

Kim turned beat red as she stared at Ron "You knew!"

"Amp down KP!" Ron replied, putting his hands up defensively. Kim put her own hands out, making claws with them.

"You are so going to pay Ron!" Kim smiled wickedly as she pounced on Ron, knocking him to the floor and pinning him there.

"Kim, no don't!"

"Tickle attack!"

Kim began her assault onto Ron who tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of her grip.

After ten minutes of constant tickle attacks Kim stopped and looked down at Ron, who was struggling for air.

"I think you learned your lesson now" Kim smiled as she climbed off Ron and started towards the bathroom giggling to herself.

She didn't hear Ron behind her till it was too late.

"Ron what is Ghaa!"

Ron tackled Kim to the floor, reversing their previous entanglement.

"Tickle retaliation!"

"No, Ron!"

But Kim's cry was in vain as Ron retaliated with his own tickles.

That assault lasted another ten minutes till they both lay on the floor laughing.

"Ron, you're too much"

"So are you KP"

"Come on you, we have to get ready before Christine gets back, then its off to find this Car once and for all"

Kim pulled Ron off the floor as they went to brush up.

* * *

And this concludes chapter 9 The song used is "Little Red Riding Hood" (If any of you seen Striking Distance, you'll know the song) I used it because it seemed to fit with what I wanted to portray between the Car and Christine. Can one really be good? Can a Car change?

Next chapter, we have another surprise. Monkey Fist!

Why? I don't know! I just thought we need another non Car related sitch to occur.

(I actually planned this bonus chapter out when I was in school, and will plan more of it out for next week's update)

More death, and Christine's choice in the next chapter, Be THERE!

And Read and Review, you bastages!


	10. 10: Once a Demon pt 1

Whoa! I missed a week, how did I let that slip by?

Well, let's get back to the awesome tale of death and destruction

Special thanks to: Special Thanks to: PJ, Jerry Unipeg, whitem, surfrost, IncrediRaider8, Jak4, art3743, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Once a demon… Part 1**

Christine drove herself back to Ron's house; she drove the speed limit so she could think over what Trinity had said to her in the camp.

_Could he really mean it? Is he being honest with me?_

Their conversation in the camp replayed in her head

"_Why use him for bait if you want me to assist you in wiping out the town anyway?"_

"_**I would allow this Ron Stoppable to live, you will have him, and he will have you. Just as you always wanted it to be"**_

_Christine pondered it over, she wanted to be with Ron but she wasn't sure if she should trust him, he has double crossed others before._

"_**If you help me, I will even see to it that you would personally kill Kim Possible."**_

"_But he's to attached to her now, if she was to be eliminated, especially by me it would probably push him to the brink of insanity. Not to mention he would destroy me anyway"_

"_**Then I'll arrange for you to be transferred out of your current body and possess hers, keeping him believing it is still her when it's really you"**_

She still wasn't sure; she wanted to be with Ron just as bad as she wanted to be with Arnie. But she sat dormant for roughly 30 years, did she still have the instinct to kill?

She wanted to kill, especially when she was alone with Kim, but something stopped her, but what was it?

She slowly realized that she was starting to grow a conscience, which was new territory for a car from hell.

_Well, doing nothing for 30 odd years gives you a lot of time to think. But am I still the same old me?_

She didn't have time to dwell on that question as her transponder was going off, meaning that Wade, Kim, or Ron were trying to contact her.

"Go ahead"

"Christine what's taking you so long to get back? You should have been back at Ron's ten minutes ago!" Wade protested.

"Well….um….lot's of traffic Wade" she hoped Wade would buy it, as it was currently ten in the morning.

"Riiiiight" she detected the sarcasm and disbelief in Wades voice, and it was vexing her.

"Why are you calling me Wade?" the anger was apparent in her tone, she hoped Wade caught it.

"We've got another situation; Monkey Fist has been spotted near the Middleton Museum, looks like he's after some sort of mystical monkey artifact."

"Monkey Fist? Monkey Artifact? You are joking right?"

"I don't joke Christine, well… not a lot anyway"

"Sure, right, now what's this guy's deal? He loves monkeys so much he has to be like 'The Supreme Monkey King' or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. How'd you know?"

"Ugh, what the hell did I get myself into?" she complained to herself.

"Anyway, I've contacted Kim and Ron; I want you to provide them a lift to the museum so they could deal with Fist"

"Swell Wade, give me 3"

She depressed her accelerator down, speeding down the streets towards Ron's house.

_A monkey man, just swell. What is wrong with these people? Does he have something stupid, like Monkey Ninjas that follow him around? He sounds so, Wack._

She grumbled to herself, finally pushing Trinity's words out of her head as she focused on the absurdness of a grown man wanting to be the ultimate king of monkeys, calling him 'a step in the wrong direction' among other things.

However, Trinity's words still lingered through her, slowly gnawing away at her.

* * *

Ron sat on the front porch of his house; Kim was pacing up and down the front walkway ranting about their new dilemma.

"Why is it always monkeys with him? Can't he try for something more evolved than Monkeys? I'm tired of all this monkey business!"

Ron just sat there with a quizzical look on his face; he'd never expect Kim to have an outburst like this, or even to be voicing his own thoughts on the situation.

He glanced over to Rufus, who was standing next to him on the steps.

The mole rat shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know what to make of it either.

"He must have some sort of mental problem if all he wants to be is a Monkey King!"

Ron threw his hands up in the air, as if he just had a realization. This caused Kim to stop her ranting and look at him.

"Finally, someone agrees with me!"

Kim raised an eyebrow when Ron started his soft fake sobs.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Kim, I'm so happy……..you and me are perfect for each other! It's beautiful!"

Ron started sniffling; Kim rolled her eyes before she let a couple of giggles escape her lips.

"Ron, we were always perfect for each other. It just took us a ferociously long time to figure it out"

He stopped his fake sobs and looked into Kim's eyes.

"Oh, why can't I have a sappy moment like everyone else? I had that down pat!"

Kim just laughed as she knelt down in front of Ron.

"You are so weird, but that's why I love you"

He gave her one of his lopsided grins as she came in closer for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a car horn coming from the front of the house.

They both grumbled as they turned back to see who it was that broke their moment, only to see the bright red 50's body that was Christine sitting in front of Ron's curb.

"Are you two done yet? We have some Ape guy to take care of!"

"Monkey!" they both yelled back in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a kiss!" Kim added quickly.

"Ooo, Never win!"

Laughing Kim pulled Ron up as they started towards Christine, Rufus was now perched on Ron's shoulder as they got in.

"So what's with this _monkey_ Fist dude? He has, like a psychological problem or something?" Christine asked as they shut the doors.

"Something like that, both he and Ron have been exposed to Mystical Monkey Power"

"Mystical what now?" Christine asked as they started towards the museum.

"Monkey Power, it's kind of a kung fu thing really, only I can wield a special blade that does what I tell it to do" Ron said proudly.

"Ah-huh" Rufus agreed.

"So, can he call the sword too?"

"No, he tried but Sensei said that I am the 'chosen one' and that the blade only responds to my call"

"Then why is he still trying to be a supreme monkey king if he wasn't chosen like you Ron?" Christine asked as she turned down another street.

"Don't know, he's too obsessed with this whole 'Monkey King' thing. He's probably trying to get something that is supposed to enhance his power"

"Very good Ron, I must be brushing off onto you" Kim mused.

"How could you not? Especially with your looks!" Ron started moving his eyebrows up and down, causing Kim to blush slightly.

"Down boy! It's time to get your head in the game Ron, Fist is probably going to want to take his anger out on you, so I need you to be in the zone for this" Kim said, looking at Ron with concern.

"Please be careful Ron" Christine added, causing Kim to give her radio a scornful glance.

"I'm ready Kim, he won't stand a chance."

Christine pulled into the museum parking lot, it was empty still as the town was under Martial Law until the other issue could be dealt with.

Ron cracked his knuckles as he exited Christine,

"Time for some smack monkey"

"Oh yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim looked around the deserted lot, a feeling of unease came upon her as a light wind came through the area.

_Why do I feel we're being watched?_

"Kim, you alright?"

She looked back to Ron, who with Rufus was looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, let's get this over with"

They strode up to the main entrance to the museum, leaving Christine in the parking lot watching them ascend.

* * *

In the distance, across from the Museum and hidden from some overhanging brush sat The Car.

He was watching them as they pulled up, and saw the worry that appeared on Kim's face before she and the sidekick went into the building.

_She senses my presence, to bad she won't sense what's going to happen next_

He started chuckling to himself as he set his internal timer for roughly fifteen minutes,

"_Fifteen minutes from now, the game is going to take a drastic turn, and there is not a damned thing either of you could do about it" _

The Car started to laugh as he hacked into another closely guarded Wade device, one that was conveniently right across the street from him, sitting in a Red 58' Fury.

* * *

The Museum was empty, which again was of no surprise for the two. It made tracking Fist easier this way, as they could easily identify his maniacal laughter in the echo-y halls of the museum.

Ron followed Kim closely as they grew nearer to the laughter, while Ron was going to be the main fighter in the upcoming battle, he still knew better than to lead everyone in by himself. With his luck he'd lead everyone into a trap.

"NOW I WILL TRULY BE THE ULTIMATE MONKEY MASTER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

They both stopped at the corner to one of the exhibits, clearly hearing Fist from around the corner. Kim motioned to Ron who nodded. It was go time.

* * *

Christine sat impatiently in the parking lot, unsure of what was happening inside.

She never liked quiet moments like this, it gave her a chance to think, and thinking was something she didn't want to do right now.

"Hurry up you two!"

The familiar battle was being raged in Christine's mind again, as Trinity's words echoed through her.

"Dammit, Hurry UP!"

She couldn't take this for much longer, if something didn't happen soon she didn't know what she'd do.

* * *

The Car watched from across the street as he finished hacking into the device he wanted to.

Grinning to himself he checked the time,

Just another five minutes….

* * *

"Monkey Fist, still trying to be something you never will be?" Kim said as she stepped out from around the corner, Ron right behind her.

"Kim Possible!"

"Oy, why must they always act surprised KP? Do they expect it to be someone else?" Ron grumbled as he stepped into view.

Fist growled

"Ron, focus!"

"Stoppable, this time you will not stop me! For I now have the one possession that will make me supreme monkey master! The Tempus Simia!"

Monkey Fist raised the small stone headless monkey statue above his head, eliciting a large cry from his monkey minions.

Suddenly both Kim and Ron had a feeling of De ja'vu.

"With this ancient Monkey Idol, I can travel through time and prevent you from ever receiving My Mystical Monkey power, ensuring me to be the ultimate Monkey Master!"

"Dude, seriously. It's never going to happen"

"Monkey Ninjas Attack!"

With a thrust of his hand, Fist's monkey ninjas swarmed over Ron and Kim, the fight was now one.

"Ron! Stop Monkey Fist! I'll deal with these baboons!" Kim shouted as she flung one of the monkeys by its tail into another, sending them both flying back.

"On it Kp!"

Ron dodged some advancing monkeys as he pushed his way towards Fist, who was trying to head off with the Idol.

Ron slid under a diving monkey and clipped Fist's feet, causing him to fall to the floor and sending the idol skittering across the museum floor.

In a flash Fist was back on his feet, he pried a samurai sword from a mannequin and brandished it towards Ron.

Ron rolled out of the way of the advancing blade as it cut into the ground where Ron once lay.

Ron was on his feet in an instant as he dodged another swing by Fist.

"You haven't a chance Stoppable! It is my destiny to be the supreme monkey ruler!"

Ron's eyes flashed blue as in a blinding light the lotus blade appeared in his hands.

"Not in my life time Monkey boy!"

"Then, we shall make yours shorter" Fist said with a wicked grin as he lashed at Ron again.

Across the room Kim was holding her own with the monkey ninjas, however she was growing tired and they just kept advancing on her.

When she heard the clanging of metal she stole a quick glance over to the other side of the room, where Ron and Fist were engaged in a fierce sword fight.

The glance however would cost her as the monkey ninjas flew at her as a giant mass.

Kim let out a yelp as they forced her to the ground, trying to suffocate her with their fur.

"Kim!"

Ron blocked another attack by Fist before he started towards where Kim lay pinned, Fist saw his opportunity and struck. His blade cut into Ron's side as he strode away from Fist, eliciting a cry from his lips as he collapsed to the floor, dropping the lotus blade.

Ron writhed around the floor, clutching his left side. The cut wasn't deep or life threatening, but to Ron it hurt like hell as he tried to crawl over to Kim's aid, witnessing her start to struggle less and less against the monkey ninjas. A shadow appeared over Ron, who nervously turned over to face its owner, Fist.

* * *

For fifteen whole minutes Christine sat in the museum lot, waiting for them to return from those doors. What she didn't expect was a call on her lighter.

"_**Christine, are you there?"**_

If she could have, she would have jumped at the sound of the voice.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, certain venom in her voice.

"_**He's in trouble Christine, he needs your help"**_

"WHAT!"

"_**Ron, he's in grave danger. You have to act, you're the only one who could save him now"**_

Her mind filled with thoughts and choices as the words sunk in. She didn't think this time if he was right or not, she acted.

"I'm coming Ron!"

Christine roared over the curb and up the steps to the Museum, aiming for the glass doors.

She smashed through them with ease, sending bent metal and glass shards everywhere as she put her headlights on in the dark museum, racing towards the end room.

* * *

Outside, The Car watched Christine's act as she smashed through the front of the museum.

"_The beginning of the end is at hand"_

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaa babababbabababbbaabaaaaaaa!_

* * *

Ron looked up at Fist, who positioned his blade just below Ron's chin, aiming for his throat.

"Your time on this world is over Stoppable, just as hers is" Fist started to go into a maniacal laughter when a large crash caused everything to go quiet.

This gave Kim the chance to throw the startled monkey ninjas off of her as she tried to catch her breath.

From the exhibit entrance, Christine skidded to a halt. In the dark museum her four headlights pierced through the room like fury filled eyes. Her form slightly backlit by the sunlight from the new hole in the museum doors, giving an eerie and sinster lookto her.

"YOU!" She called out.

Kim, who caught her breath now turned from Christine to where Ron was, seeing him on the ground with a bloody hand on his left side, and a visibly frightened Monkey Fist standing over him with a sword at Ron's throat.

"Nobody, touches my Ron, NOBODY!"

Kim was dumbstruck at Christine's words, but before she could start anything with her Christine lurched towards Fist, her tires spinning frantically on the marble flooring trying to get traction.

Ron was able to roll out of the way as Christine bore down on them, Fist finally collected himself and lunged over to where the fallen idol lay, just as Christine reached him.

She spun to her right, bringing Fist back into her deadly view as she slid sideways into several exhibits and taking out a few fleeing monkey ninjas in the process.

Fist was almost out of the room as Christine applied full throttle, smoke poured from her rear tires as she went after Fist, knocking over more displays in the process.

Kim took this time to rush to Ron's aid, with Kimmunicator in hand.

"Wade, Ron's been hurt. Get EMS and GJ over here now!"

Ron started coughing as Kim cradled his head in her lap, Rufus was on Ron's shoulder with a genuinely worried look on his face.

"Hold on Ron, please!"

"Kim, it's ok. It's just a scratch, really" Ron said.

He wasn't lying though, it really was a scratch, and it just bled a lot was all. Although this didn't stop Kim's panic.

"Kim they'll be there in 5, but there's something you should know!"

"What is it Wade!"

"It's the Car, and its advancing on the Museum!"

* * *

Christine clipped Fist's leg as he exited the room into another hallway.

Fist tumbled to the ground hard sending the idol smashing into the wall, breaking it instantly.

"You fool! You ruined my only chance to become the supreme monkey ru-"

"Shut Up, you pathetic example of a human being!" Christine shouted as she faced the fallen Fist.

Monkey Fist was propping himself against one of the walls as he lay on the floor, Christine was facing him directly, all four headlights cast their deathly beams on Fist.

Christine slowly advanced on the fallen Fist, her tires crunching broken glass with every advancing inch.

Her body was banged up and dented in various spots from the doors and the exhibits, her front bumper was bent slightly on the corners giving her a wicked scowl, and her grille was bent on numerous spots, giving the illusion of teeth.

"Please, I beg of you"

"I don't do begs, you hurt the one that means something to me"

"Stop-Stoppable? I-I thought he was w-with Pos-Possible?" Fist stammered.

"Don't You Ever Say That Again!"

Christine lurched ahead, bringing her left tire on top of Fist's right leg, crushing it under her weight.

She was now inches away from him and the wall, all that was needed was to depress the accelerator and all would be done.

Just then the far wall exploded, showering the hall with dust and debris. The shadow of a Car appeared through the dust.

"**Do it!"** Trinity called out, now watching the situation Christine was in.

She hesitated to move, causing more fear and panic to build up in Fist.

"**DO IT, FINISH HIM!"**

Christine's head filled with voices, of herself, of Kim, of Ron, then only one voice was in her head…..

"…**_you will have him, and he will have you. Just as you always wanted it to be…"_**

She pushed her accelerator down as Fist screamed in pain.

Her hood slammed into the wall as she felt the remains of Fist start dripping off of her bumper and grille.

Light laughter was coming from the Car as he witnessed Christine back away from the wall, allowing the remains of Fist to slump to the floor and looking at the blood and brain matter plastered onto Christine's front end.

"**It is complete, now how did it feel?"**

She pondered for a moment as she started popping her dents back out of her fenders.

"Invigorating, exciting"

"**Good, you still have it Christine. Once a demon, always a demon. Now let's clean the rest of this town up, then you'll get what you want"**

Christine finished repairing her damage as The Car finished his short speech.

"Lead the Way, the sooner Ron's mine, the better"

* * *

The twist of all twists, well, not exactly as I have another twist to go in this story (hence the title of Once a Demon pt 1)

Now what will our hero's do? Their only hope has gone to the Dark side, again.

More twists and turns that a go-kart track are in store!

Read, review, and get a personal response!

It's just as good as Drakkanada Money!


	11. 11: Running with the Devil

Thanks so far to all you readers out there for giving this story almost 1200 hits (which totally rocks BTW)

Thanks to: PJ, Jerry Unipeg, whitem, surfrost, IncrediRaider8, Jak4, art3743, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Running With the Devil**

Kim was wrapping a makeshift bandage around Ron's stomach, it was only after careful checking did she actually realize that Ron was telling the truth, and wasn't trying to make her not worry.

The cut was a long sideways mark that just barely pierced Ron's skin.

"Are you sure you're ok Ron?"

"Yes Kim, I keep telling you that. It's just a scratch"

Ron winced as Kim pulled the cloth tight around the wound.

"Then why are you whimpering?"

"Because, it's like a really big paper-cut, it hurts more than being away from you"

Kim pulled it tighter around his midsection, causing him to yelp.

"Now's not the time Mr. Romance, we have to get Christine."

Kim pulled Ron to his feet; Rufus scurried back to the two after he retrieved the fallen Lotus Blade, giving it to Ron.

"Thanks buddy"

The two headed towards the far exit of the exhibit, where they believed Christine pursued Fist, at least that's what the debris and tire marks said anyway.

Kim held up her hand as she heard the Roar from the Car's engine.

"It's in here?" Ron panicked

Rufus dove into Ron's pocket, pulling the cover flap tightly over his head.

The engine roared as they witnessed The Car shoot by the opening, past them.

Then another great crash was heard as the Car blew threw the far wall, back out of the Museum. It was quickly followed by screeching tires and the unmistakable howl of Christine as she pursued The Car out the hole.

When everything became quiet again, Kim motioned for them to move forward. Ron complied, but he looked around nervously, expecting anything.

They came into the hall, which was thoroughly destroyed by the two vehicles. Paintings, vases, tables and pedestals were all lying on the floor in a broken heap. On the far wall, to their left they saw what they presumed was The Car's entry way. Across the damaged wall was the one where the two left.

"They could have been subtle and left through the way they came in you know" Kim mused, while Ron looked around.

"I am so glad I don't have to clean this up"

"Ditto, I wonder what happ-EEEKKK!"

Kim's shriek caused Ron to rush to her immediately; he got into a fighting stance with Rufus, who was no longer frightened on his shoulder.

Ron's eyes darted around the destroyed hallway, ready for anything…………Accept what he now saw.

"Oh, God"

He dropped his stance and put both hands on his knees as he hunched over, taking deep breaths.

Rufus made a wrenching sound at the same image.

They were looking at Monkey Fist, or more precisely what was left of him. The wall was spattered in his blood, bone and brain matter, the wall itself had large chunks missing from it, possibly from where the Car rammed into Fist. Fist himself lay on the floor in front of the gruesome display, his chest crushed nearly flat as his ribs protruded from his gi, his head was a mush of bloody black hair. A small pool of blood started to form around his body.

Ron turned his back on the awful sight, glancing to his right he saw Kim. Her back was also facing Fist's remains, but she was leaning against one of the walls. She slowly slid down its length and brought her knees to her chin, burying her face with her Auburn hair.

He made his way over to her, dropping against the wall with her on his right. He wrapped his arm around her and started to stroke her hair, it was all he could do. Neither of them had been prepared for something this gruesome, so all he could do was comfort her.

She raised her head and looked at Ron.

"You going to be ok Kim?"

She just nodded yes. "I should probably contact Wade and tell him what's happening"

Ron nodded.

She brought the blue device from her pocket. "Wade, The Car's gone. It killed Monkey Fist and then fled, Christine is after him"

"He killed Monkey Fist?"

She nodded, taking a large gulp "Quite gruesomely too"

She turned the device over to where Fist lay; all she heard was "Waugh!" come from Wade.

"You ok Wade?"

"Um, yeah….I think. GJ should be there any minute, they'll provide you two transportation. I'll track Christine."

"Thanks Wade, you Rock"

* * *

Christine wasn't sure of where she was going, all she knew was that Trinity wanted her to follow him. It made sense; killing Kim now was going to nullify their arrangement as it would happen with Ron in plane view. She wanted to be with him, but she was willing to wait for the right time.

_I waited 30 years; I can wait a few hours._

The two cars sped through the quiet town before Trinity skidded to a halt, forcing Christine to swerve around him to avoid an accident. She skidded to a stop right next to him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"**Because we've reached our first stop"**

Trinity rolled ahead some more before turning into a lightly wooded area on the left of the road, he positioned himself so he faced across the road. Christine did the same and pulled alongside, both facing across the road at their target.

Middleton High School

"Their high school?"

"**Today is a school day you know"**

"Oooh, right"

"**Here's the plan, I'll enter from the Cafeteria. Most of the students should be getting their lunch and head towards the closest exit, which is the front doors"**

"The front doors? Isn't that a little far for them, I mean, isn't the gym doors closer?"

"**You're giving them too much credit Christine, they'll be panicking and will run blindly towards the exit they are most familiar with, and in this case that means the front doors"**

"Ok, then what do I do, just mow them down?"

"**Of course not, that would be brutish and uncivilized"**

"I guess you're- Wait, what?" Christine was clearly baffled

"**Just knock the overhang over and prevent their escape, trapping them like rats in a sinking ship" **

"And that isn't brutish and uncivilized?"

"**It is, but its more fun watching them beg for their lives" **

"You are so Whack"

"**Moving on, after you knock the overhang down, find a way in and we'll slaughter them"**

"Ok, that part I like. Let's get to it!"

* * *

Mr. Steve Barkin was leaving the light cheer practice and heading back to his office.

_Light, as in nearly half the squad has been killed by some kind of Car._

Ever since word about the 'supposedly' possessed car came about, the entire city has been on lockdown, the fact that the remaining cheerleaders and students were even allowed to go to school was a miracle.

He entered his office and stat at his desk, lockdown or not he had a mountain of papers to grade, which he started when the building began to shake. Chunks of plaster fell onto the paper he was currently reading.

"What the?"

Then all he heard was the screams of the students as they frantically ran past his office.

He quickly opened the door and watched as the crowd of students rushed passed him, he spotted one particular student and called out to him, hoping for an explanation.

"RENTON!"

The wheelchair bound student stopped and turned towards his booming voice.

"Explanation, Now!"

"It's the Car Mr. B! It's in the school!"

Steve went rigid as he heard the rumble of an engine coming from the cafeteria.

"EVACUATE PEOPLE! LET'S MOVE!"

Steve didn't have to tell anyone twice as the crowd of students rushed from the cafeteria towards the front doors of the school. He watched as the crowd ran, like rats trying to escape a sinking ship.

_This feels like a trap_

Steve Barkin was out of the army for a number of years, but when his army voice spoke he listened. He also noticed that the Renton kid was still in the same spot.

"Renton! You come with me, NOW!"

Steve grabbed the kids hand and started fighting the crowd as he pulled the wheelchair bound teen towards the cafeteria.

By now most of the students had passed by the two, leaving the hallways empty as they stopped just before the cafeteria, the sound of an engine was all they heard.

"**Yes, run children, right into my trap….Mwahahahahaaa!" **

"Mr. Barkin, did you just hear what I did?" Felix whispered.

"Affirmative, it appears the vehicle has a voice….and a plan"

"But that means that all those students will be killed!"

"We have to evacuate the premises"

"But they'll be slaughtered!"

"It's too risky, we have to go now!"

Before Felix could argue with Mr. Barkin the school shook again, followed by the muffled cries of the students down the hall.

"**Showtime!"**

The pair heard the engine as it roared towards the cafeteria doors, Steve did his best to shield Felix as the Car smashed through the closed doors with tremendous force, sending one right at Steve's back.

The Car skidded to a halt in the hallway, facing the direction that the students would be coming now that the door is blocked, but because of the broken cafeteria door it missed seeing Felix and the now unconscious Mr. Barkin as it roared down the hallway,

_Baaaaaaa BABABaaaaaa!_

Felix hefted Mr. Barkin across his chair as he engaged the thrusters on his wheelchair; he flew towards the other exit.

* * *

Christine sat by the now blocked doors for a minute or two as she heard the thuds of the trapped students inside, part of her felt bad about what she was doing, but she constantly reminded herself that she would get Ron after this.

She sped around the school when she stopped by the back doors.

Two figures came out of the doors, well flew out of the doors.

_Is that a flying wheelchair?_

Christine watched as the two figures, one of them obviously unconscious stayed by the back doors, when the boy in the wheelchair spotted Christine.

Christine never felt so conflicted in her life, her older self would have mercilessly ran them both down if in the same situation, but now she just sat there.

They stared at each other for a good 50 seconds, neither knowing what was going to happen next.

_I just can't bring myself down that low..._

"Go on, get out of here!" Christine finally shouted.

Hesitantly the kid started flying away from the school as she watched.

She sighed inwardly,

_Demon from hell, what kind of demon am I?_

"_Wade to Christine, you there?"_

She growled at the voice that interrupted her thought.

"Go Wade"

"_I've located your position, are you still after the Car?"_

She suddenly remembered that no one on their side knows that she is a defector, her mind went blank.

"Um, a yeah. Copy that Wade, the Car is in the High School. Repeat, the Car is in the High School"

"_Got it! GJ are on their way, try to stop him!"_

"Roger that Wade, Christine out"

She couldn't take much more of this, even though she just started back on her evil path it just wasn't the same as before. Something was, different. And whatever it was, it just wasn't making her feel right about her choice.

_But, duty calls…_

Christine spun around, kicking up globs of wet grass as she headed for the one flat wall facing her, figuring she'd rather make a grand entrance to the place.

_Here we go_

Her accelerator went to the floor as she aimed for the wall, hitting it at top speed causing it to shatter around her.

After the initial shock of running into a brick wall wore off, she realized that she ran into something else.

Still dazed she noticed it was metal, big and had an army green hue to it.

"Where the hell am I?" she pondered out loud.

As if on cue, a plate from the object fell onto her windshield, shattering it instantly with its weight.

Christine soon realized that she ran through the boiler room wall, and that she was now actually partway in a boiler, which started to shake violently.

"Oh, Shit"

* * *

Dr. Director drove the patrol car towards the school, in the back seat Kim and Ron sat. Ron was still holding his newly bandaged side as the large fireball erupted from the general vicinity of the school.

"Oh my God" Betty muttered as the shockwave hit the car.

The deafening boom shook through the entire car as the radio chatter picked up from all units in the vicinity.

The two teens watched in silent horror as they pulled up to the school, which was engulfed in flames.

Additional units were already on the scene when the car stopped in front of the school. Kim immediately jumped out of the car and started towards the school when she realized that something was holding her back.

That something was Ron.

"Let me go! We have to save them!" Kim pleaded, practically in tears.

"We can't do anything Kim!"

"NO! We have to do something! We could help!"

"Help what? Help in burning to death! Use your head, we can't do a thing!"

Kim still struggled against Ron's surprisingly strong grip around her waist until she finally collapsed to the ground with the tears rolling down her face, watching as the school burned.

Dr. Director approached one of the other agents as she looked back towards the two teens, both in tears kneeling on the asphalt in front of the school.

"Get a perimeter set up, start rescue attempts and get the damned fire marshal's out here!"

"Yes ma'm! We have two survivors so far and are trying for more" The agent said.

"Did the survivors have anything to say?"

"One of them had a bad concussion but he and the wheelchair kid said that it was some kind of trap set up to trap the students"

"Hm, a trap. Where'd they escape from?"

"Back door, by the gym, but that was before the blast ma'm"

"Get four armed agents together to accompany me to the back door."

"Yes Ma'm"

"And get someone to keep an eye on those two" Betty said, motioning over to Kim and Ron, who were still watching the school.

When the agent ran off, Betty received an unexpected surprise in the form of General Simms showing up, complete with three armed HUMVEEs.

"Simms, didn't expect you here"

"Neither did I Director, but me and the boys are itching' for some payback since our last encounter with that black demon"

"We could use your extra support, keep up the con while I head around searching for survivors"

"You really think there are any Betty?"

"It's not looking to promising, and we believe that the Car might still be in there."

"What about Kim and Ron?"

Betty motioned over her shoulder as Simms now saw Kim and Ron, who were still unmoving from their positions.

"I'll keep an eye on them for you" Simms said as he saluted.

"Thank you General, I'll be back shortly"

Betty went off with the small squad of men towards the back doors of the school as Simms went over to Kim and Ron.

The back of the school wasn't as bad as the front made it appear, but the screams of the dying from inside hung above the crackling of the flames.

The flames were not as fierce as they were from the front, allowing them limited access into the school. It was risky, but the chance at saving someone was too great for Betty Director's judgment to get the better of her. She motioned for them to head in.

The hallways were burnt as flames flickered all around them as they advanced cautiously into the depths of the school.

Suddenly a wall exploded from behind them, catching one of the agents in the rubble as the Car appeared from the hole, with fire dancing all around it.

The remaining agents started firing at the Car when the opposite wall exploded in a burst of flame as a giant mass of fire cut through the three agents.

Now the flames seemed to get a second wind as they picked up all around Betty as she realized she was now trapped, and face to face with the Car.

Flames were all around the Car, but none of them ever touched its glossy finish. The flames just twirled around it, like a force-field of fire, protecting the demonic creature.

"**Nice subtle entrance huh?"**

Betty was about to speak when another, hauntingly familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Shut it, at least I made your job easier"

Betty narrowed her eye as she spun around; already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Christine"

"Gee, how'd you guess?" Christine mussed.

Betty realized that while the flames made a shield around the Car, Christine was completely enveloped in fire; the flames covered her entire form creating a haunting image that scared Betty to her core.

"**Christine, I'll let you do the honors here"**

"My pleasure"

Christine started rolling towards Betty, slowly.

"All I want to know is why? Why did you turn on us?"

Christine grunted as she stopped.

"Because, I got offered a better deal."

Betty gritted her teeth as she watched Christine rear back as she accelerated towards her, yet she didn't scream, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

* * *

Out front Kim and Ron had calmed down from the initial shock, and had perked up a bit when they found out Mr. Barkin and Felix escaped the school. But when they turned back, all they could think about was the hundreds of others that wouldn't be as fortunate.

"Sir, we've lost contact with the squad!" A marine shouted from one of the HUMVEEs.

"Damn, alright this is a code Red alert! Man your guns boys!" Simms yelled out. He was met by a volley of cheers from the marines.

The two teens looked towards the front of the school again as the front doors flew open.

Assorted gunfire was heard as The Car emerged from the school, skidding to a stop in front of the teens.

Everything went silent again as Kim, Ron and The Car had a stand off, neither knowing what the other was going to do.

"**You two are on borrowed time, you will all join me in the depths of hell"**

Kim clenched her fists as she gave the Car a deadly glare.

"You are the one who is on short time, we haven't been defeated. Unlike you" Ron said, wrapping his arm around Kim's neck.

"**Is that a threat Stoppable? If it wasn't for my arrangement I'd kill you right now"**

"Arrangement?" Ron asked.

Before he could answer Christine appeared from the front of the school, the flames dancing off of her as she caught air.

Ron immediately pulled Kim to the side as Christine slammed into the back of the Car.

They watched as The Car turned and sped off down the road, with the burning Christine right on his trail.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Kim and Ron were back at Ron's house, Rufus was in the kitchen gorging himself with cheese. The two collapsed on the couch, they spent the time after the Car left helping with the rescue and cleanup attempts till General Simms sent them home.

It was during their rescue attempt when they realized that the ambulances weren't needed. Bodies of their charred and crushed classmates littered the hallways, most of them near the front door which was blocked for some reason.

Kim lay across the couch, her face buried in a pillow and her legs resting over Ron who was sitting upright on the couch.

"I don't know how much more of this I could take Kim"

"This has to stop, and soon. At least Wade is tracking Christine, who's still chasing him"

"True, but something about that didn't sit right with me"

Kim turned over to face Ron "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but something about Christine seemed, you know…..different"

"Wades on it Ron, nothing to worry about. He'll take care of this part, we'll pick up from where he says"

"Well, I guess…."

"Ron, he'll take care of this. Don't worry, since when has Wade let us down?"

* * *

**Later that Night**

Wade was exhausted; he spent the entire day tracking Christine with her tracking device and still hasn't heard from her since before the she went after the Car in the school. He wasn't sure, but something about her didn't seem right.

It was a hunch Wade had, and it wasn't one he was willing to check up.

_It's still a hunch that may provide some answers, _

Reluctantly, Wade brought up the security cameras from the school. He scanned them over, checking for anything that didn't fit when he stumbled upon it.

"No, no way"

Wade rewound the tape and played it again, it was the security camera over the front doors of the school.

The scene played again, and again it stayed the same. Panicking Wade replayed it in slow motion to be certain. Sure enough, he saw the Red 58 Plymouth smash into the front doors of the school just before the screen went to static.

"Ok, maybe she realized that wasn't the right way to go and accidentally hit the doors. Yeah, that's it"

Wades attempt to convince himself wasn't flying with his brain. He hunted for and brought up another scene from the Museum earlier that day. The camera was overlooking the hallway where The Car came from and 'supposedly' killed Monkey Fist, but when he played the scene, the only one who was in any position to kill Fist was Christine.

Wade finally was able to piece it all together; he brought up the kimmunicator frequency praying that they answered.

"_What's up Wade?"_

"Kim! It's Christine; she's working with the Car!"

But Kim never heard the second half as all the screens around Wade went black. He began to sweat nervously as his eyes darted around the now dark room.

An image came back in front of him, it was a video.

He watched as video transmitted to him, he realized that it was an in car camera, and what was worse was it was heading right for Wade's house.

He frantically began typing at his keyboards, trying to bring up all the defensive systems he installed around his house. But every time he typed, the vehicle that had the camera increased speed as it bore down on the house.

Wade saw the image get closer and closer until it came within inches of the front door before it went blank. The house shook violently as Wade's door became ajar; allowing him to hear the distinctive rumble coming from down stairs, then the ominous voice broadcast itself up through Wade's speakers.

"**Knock, Knock" **

* * *

Cliffhangered again! Hah!

This chapter is longer than most, but I figured it was worth it. My chapters might increase a bit in size as we near the end.

I figure we have a good 3 or so more chapters left till this story is actually done. Then it's a short break before I wrap this up with one last Story in the KP/Car-Christine Universe that I created.

Read and Review and get a response from me!

Use them to buy War Bonds!


	12. 12: Unwanted Visitors

Ok, we have roughly 3 or so chapters left in this story before it comes to an end. Don't worry though, there will be a sequel to this one, however it won't be as close to the same lines as this one (not a lot of death planned for that one, mainly because I killed everyone)

I'll reveal more about it when I finish this one.

Special thanks to: whitem, charizardaq, Jerry Unipeq, Jak4, IncrediRaider8, PJ, surfrost, art3743, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reviewing.

Remember, Read, Review, get a response!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Unwanted Visitors**

Wade tried frantically on his computers, trying to bring up some system he could use against the Car that now sat in his house. All attempts had brought nothing, but he kept trying till he heard the audible message play through all of his speakers.

"_**We're sorry, but the programs you are trying to access have been taken over by a demon possessed car that currently resides in your living room. Please, try to run so I can have some fun before I kill you. Thank you for choosing Trinity operating systems, killing you since……now"**_

"Dammit!" Wade cried as he slammed his fists against the keyboard. All he heard was chuckling from downstairs.

"**Obviously you're not as smart as everyone says you are. Of course I have control of all of your defense systems; I'm not going to blindly charge in like the Light Brigade Wade, I plan ahead"**

Wade slowly made his way to his open door, dust was still in the are from the Car's entrance into his house, but he could see down the stairs and looked into the ominous headlights of the Car.

"**Ah, there's the kid of the hour now. Welcome Wade, didn't want to start thinking I was talking to myself now."**

"That would be a travesty" He lobbed, crossing his arms. Even in defying odds, he was going to remain defiant till the very end.

"**You kids with your Sass! It vexes me so……Why does that sound familiar?"**

An awkward silence fell upon the house, yet neither were sure of why.

"Just get on with it already!" A voice called from outside the house. Wade knew that voice all to well.

"Christine" He muttered.

"**Correct Wade, you figured it out. You are only the second person to know of the switch in sides, and unfortunately for you, you'll be joining the other person very shortly." **

"Just get on with it already; you sound like a villain going off into his rant"

Wade was almost positive he heard the Car growl at him.

"**Very well Mr. Load, but it won't be me who'll be doing you in. CHRISTINE! You're on!"**

Screeching tires were heard outside, combined with the sound of a screaming engine. It didn't take long for Christine to appear through the gapping hole in the house as she speed through, aiming for the stairs.

Wade watched in mute shock as the two ton 50's era car roared into his house and proceeded to climb the stairs in front of him. Her four headlights dug into Wades core as she proceeded ripping the banister off the steps as she closed in. She reached the top of the stairs when her forward advance was halted, she lost most of her built up momentum climbing the stairs and destroying part of the wall and banister. She just sat there at the top of the steps with her back tires spinning, trying for traction but only succeeding in blanketing the house with the smell of burnt rubber and white tire smoke that eventually blinded everyone.

Wade used this chance to retreat back into his room; he cast a nervous glance towards the stairs, seeing the haunting image of Christine's four headlights cutting through the smoke. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Christine gave up her attempt and rolled back down the stairs, resting next to Trinity.

"Why the hell didn't you just go up there and get him?"

"**I don't do stairs, bad experience"** Trinity shuddered as he remembered being precariously perched on the Possible's steps.

"What ever, just give me a boost ok?"

"**Fine by me"**

Trinity moved in behind Christine, the two tapped bumpers as they got ready,

"Hey! Not on a first date!"

"**Oh please, we're Cars for Christ sake" **

"I can have some fun too you know"

Trinity grumbled. **"Ready?"**

"Lets go"

Trinity applied full throttle as he and Christine both rushed up the stairs, the added power of Trinity thrust Christine evenly upon the second floor. However the second floor of houses were never really designed to have cars in them, because of this Christine's left front fenders tore through a good part of the wall, gouging and weakening it severely. Trinity however was precariously stuck on the steps again, only this time he was teetering like a seesaw on the top step.

Christine adjusted her mirror to see Trinity just bobbing there and started to laugh.

"Got yourself stuck?"

"**No, I'm having fun. Of course I'm stuck; this is why I don't do stairs" **

"Oh hang tight, I'll deal with Wade, then we can get out of here"

Christine tried to maneuver around the bend in the hallway, but being a two-ton car made a ninety degree angle really hard to navigate, but she managed it in a 27 point turn. She also destroyed most of the walls and rooms around her, causing very audible groans coming from the house.

Finally she was facing Wade's door, she applied full throttle and smashed through the door which shattered upon impact. Now she was face to face with Wade.

"Goodbye Wade"

Just as she started accelerating the groans from the house grew louder, seconds before the whole roof came crashing down.

* * *

Kim and Ron were rushing over to Wade's house in the police cruiser General Simms allowed them to take home since Christine was after the Car, Kim was in the driver's seat and Ron and Rufus were holding on for dear life.

Wades last transmission to them didn't sit well, especially since it was cut off. All they were able to here was _"It's Christine, she's…" _before the link was severed. She tried contacting him again but she got nothing, she even tried using a landline but that also resulted in nothing, not even a dial-tone.

Kim didn't like it, something seriously bad was happening to Wade, and when Simms contacted them saying that the Car and Christine were spotted near Wades house that was all Kim needed.

She drug Ron out to the cruiser and practically threw him and Rufus into the passenger seat. She ignored all the rules of the road as she sped towards Wades house, the speedometer never once dropped below 90mph. Ron was surprisingly silent for the whole trip, though Kim equated it to blind terror from her high speed escapade.

They arrived at Wade's house shortly, or more precisely what remained of it. The two of them stared slack-jawed at the remains of Wade's house which had collapsed into a pile of broken wood and shingles.

EMT crews were already on the scene as were General Simms and his squad of self proclaimed 'exorcist' marines. She slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a jarring stop. Kim practically flew from the car towards the debris when she ran into General Simms.

"Kim, Kim….calm down……its ok"

"No, no it's not ok! WADE! WAADDEE!"

Simms held her back; there was nothing more he could do. Soon Ron was walking up to him, looking paler than usual.

Simms allowed Ron to take his place as Kim fell to the ground, heaving with sobs.

He just watched the two of them, surprised that Ron would end up being the comforter in something like this. It wasn't usually like the boy to be brave and responsible, but from the past few weeks of this whole incident he really came into his own, willing to do anything for the one he cared about. Kim.

_Why, why do things have to be like this?_

Simms turned back towards the rubble of the Load residences, watching the EMT crews wander amongst the wreckage for survivors.

"HEY! WE GOT A LIVE ONE!"

The General's gaze went over to the three EMT officers near the back of the rubble; one of them was frantically waving for the others while the other two were kneeling down against the rubble.

The cry also brought the attention of Kim and Ron, who immediately started towards the group.

The workers already had a stretcher with them as they started clearing debris off of the victim, who at this point still remained obscured.

The two of them immediately started prying off everything they could for the EMT personnel when they soon realized who it was that was buried under there.

It was Wade.

Kim fought back the tears, saying he needs her to be focused on saving him instead of bawling up like a baby. Wade was unconscious and battered, just by the way he was positioned indicated that he had severe broken bones and could possibly be suffering from a collapsed lung.

He was quickly loaded onto the stretcher as one of the workers began hand pumping him oxygen while they rushed to the ambulance.

"Is he going to make it?" Kim managed to choke out as they started loading him into the back of the ambulance.

"Hard to say, it's a miracle he lived through that." One of them said before unceremoniously shutting the back door in Kim's face before they drove off down the road.

Kim stood there momentarily; watching her friend be whisked away till the ambulance was out of viewing range.

"KP?"

She turned back to see a worried Ron standing behind her, an equally worried Rufus standing on his shoulder.

Just before she was going to say something General Simms came up to them.

"I know it's hard, but you're going to have to go home and rest, my boys can handle this"

Silently they nodded; Ron went over to Kim's side as they walked hand in hand back to their patrol car. General Simms stood and watched the two get in their car and drive off,

_When will this end? _

* * *

The ride back to Ron's house was quiet, and very slow, at least in Kim's eyes. Ron was driving now; he deliberately led Kim to the passenger side of the car before she really realized it. Now Kim was stuck, not being able to do anything, not having any control.

And she hated it.

Not so much that she wasn't driving, but because of what they're involved in. Both her and Ron had lost so many friends in the past weeks, friends that were innocent, that were genuinely good. And in a flash they were all gone, cut down by the Chrome bumpers of a demon possessing a sinister looking black two door sedan. _Damn him…_

Kim clenched her fists; she had lost almost everything because of it, because of **_him_**. Trinity is what it called itself, right hand of the devil. He took her friends, it took her colleagues, it tried to take both her and Ron out, and he might have even taken Wade out now.

Her memories went back to the week she and Ron spent in Drakken's lair fixing up Christine.

_Christine…of Course!_

It made sense now; Christine hasn't been seen all day, and why? Because she was making a deal with him! All the pieces fit! That's what Wade was trying to warn them about.

_Christine was never on our side, all she wanted was Ron, MY RON! She probably made a deal so that she would be with Ron and I'd be out of the picture permanently! _

_That no good rotten bi-_

"Kim?"

Ron's voice snapped her from her thoughts; she looked around noticing that the car was in the garage, and that Ron was in the doorway in front of her.

She shook her head, clearing the previous thoughts as she climbed out of the car.

"Ron, I think I figured out what Wade was trying to warn us about…"

"You mean that Christine is now working with the Car and now trying to kill us?"

Her jaw hung open in mute shock.

"How….how did you know?"

"Because we got a message" Ron held the kimmunicator up, the message light was blinking.

Ron pressed the button again and played the message

"**_Hello Kim Possible, and your Sidekick Ron Stoppable, no doubt that at least one of you were able to figure out what your dearest Wade was trying to tell you. That is, before we so rudely ended his life. Now I am here to make you a proposition, similar to the one I made with your 'partner' Christine here. If you both would give yourselves up to us then we will spare the rest of your pathetic little town and return to hell, with you as our prisoners. I'm even in such a nice mood that I'll let you set up the time and place; call it your last hurrah. You have 12 hours to get back to me, to do that just act like you're calling Wade. It won't be him answering, naturally but me. 12 hours Kim Possible, till you meet your end"_**

Kim gave Ron a grim look with the ending of the message, Ron shared the grim look.

"It's come down to this then…" She sighed as she went inside and flopped down on the couch.

"An ultimatum, great" Ron grumbled. Rufus scampered down and headed towards the kitchen for some food.

Kim started rubbing the front of her forehead, trying to think of something for them to do, something for them to plan, there had to be something they could do that would give them an edge.

But an edge on what? They still don't know how to destroy the Car, and with Christine now on his side they really didn't stand a chance.

Ron nuzzled up next to Kim on the couch; he had a remote in his hand.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Kim, I don't know about you but I tend to think better when I'm watching TV, so I am going to think"

With that he turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, Kim reluctantly started to watch with him.

She wasn't keeping track of what he was watching; she just wanted to enjoy spending the time she had with him, knowing that it could be their last. They watched as an advertisement came on:

"_This Sunday on ESPN 4! The Demolition Derby Championship Live in the San Diego Scrap yard! See all your favorite drivers and cars, Slug it out to become the champion of destruction! This Sunday and 8eastern, 7pacific. Only on ESPN 4!"_

An idea came to Kim, causing her to automatically sit up, scaring Ron in the process.

"Ron, that's it!"

"Um, what's it KP?"

"A scrap yard! We meet them in a scrap yard and we destroy them!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, still shocked at Kim's sudden moment of clarity. He had to agree that it made some sense.

"We lure them into a scrap yard and use one of those shredder machines to destroy them! That's a really good idea Kim."

"Thanks Ron, but there is one problem"

Ron felt his heart sink.

"Problem?"

"We'd need someone to operate one of those magnetic cranes that are used to pick up the scrap, that way we can be down and not raise their suspicion."

Kim put her hand on her chin as she started thinking. Ron rested his head on his hands as he tried to think of who would volunteer to be put in that situation.

A 'Burp' was heard coming from the kitchen, causing both of them to turn quizzically towards the noise. There on the kitchen table was Rufus with a freshly eaten stack of Swiss cheese.

"Hm, Sorry" Rufus said.

"Kim, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Rufus!"

"Rufus?"

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked from the kitchen.

"Kim don't you see? Rufus always watches our backs; he's perfect for the job!"

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Sure! When has the little guy ever let us down?"

Kim was drawing a blank on that front, _maybe Ron is on to something_

"I'm down with that, what about you Rufus?"

Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Ok, that's one part down. Now all we need is a local scrap yard where we could plan our trap."

"That's not a problem Kim, we just ask the General for some reconnaissance. I'm positive that he could locate us a place."

"Spankin' Ron, but you better use a land line. I don't feel comfortable knowing that the Car can tap into the kimmunicator like he can."

"No prob, KP." He went over to the kitchen phone and began to dial before he called back to Kim.

"Kim! What's General Simms phone number?"

She rolled her eyes, leave it to Ron to call someone without the number. "Check the directory in the kimmunicator! It should be under S"

"Got it, thanks Kim!"

She leaned back into the plush couch; Rufus scampered up onto the coffee table in front of her.

"You think we'll be able to pull this off Rufus?"

Rufus just nodded in agreement, a confident smile on his face. Kim couldn't help but smile.

Ron called back from the kitchen with his announcement.

"Simms says he's on it, He'll let us know as soon as he finds a place. How long do we have till our time is up?"

"I think something like ten hours or so. Why?"

"Figure we wait until we find the spot and scope it out before we actually call him with our answer, what do you think Kim?"

"You never cease to amaze me Ron"

Ron wrapped up his call and joined Kim on the couch; now that they had a fighting chance at taking them out they'd take a much deserved rest.

Ten Hours till the deadline, and they could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Well, that somehow was harder to write than I imagined. Don't know how that's possible but apparently it is.

So now as I wrap this up, expect another 3 chapters definitely. Maybe a fourth for a conclusion and an intro to the final chapter in the series.


	13. 13: Final Showdown

Special thanks to: whitem, charizardaq, Jerry Unipeq, Jak4, IncrediRaider8, PJ, surfrost, art3743, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Final Showdown**

Two hours, that's how long Kim and Ron were allowed to sleep before the phone started ringing.

They both fell asleep on the couch, Ron's arm wrapped around Kim's waist, causing her to smile as she woke up.

She reached the phone, yawning before lifting the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Kim, its General Simms"_

She was now fully awake,

"General, you find anything?"

"_Affirmative Kim, we got a rather large salvage/scrap yard about 10 clicks from your current location. You have a pen and paper with you?"_

"Um, just a sec."

Kim fumbled through the drawers in Ron's kitchen, finally producing a notepad and pen.

"Ok, go ahead General"

"_The location is 665 Heavens Court"_

Kim jotted the location down on the pad, wondering how ironic of a last stand they would have at Heavens Court. It was even more ironic with the address of 665, the neighbor of the beast.

"Got it general, thank you, for everything"

"_You just send that bastard back where he came from"_

"Will do Sir" She said definitely

"_Semper Fi, carry on"_

She hung the phone up and walked back to the still sleeping Ron, determined to get him awake.

"Ron"

Nothing

"RON!"

He stirred slightly, but still remained asleep. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to her; she allowed a smirk to come across her face as she knelt by Ron, getting very close to his ear.

She started to whisper in a very alluring voice:

"Oh Ronny? I just got this new bikini, and I need some one to spread this lotion across my back while I even out my tan"

Within seconds Ron was sitting up on the couch,

"I'm here for you KP! Now wheres…….." Ron's voice drifted as he started looking around, realizing he was no where near a beach.

He looked over at Kim, who was trying not to laugh. His face turned into a scowl of anger and disappointment.

"That was wrong, so very wrong Kim"

"Oh Ron" Kim allowed some laughter through "I figured it would wake you up, and it did!" Kim started grinning at him.

"Aw Man and I thought…." Ron stopped himself when Kim leaned in closer and whispered into his ear.

"You'll get the chance later,"

He started blushing, causing Kim to giggle.

"We got a location, 665 Heavens Court." She handed him the paper.

"Man, what are the chances of that? We fight the right hand of the devil on Heavens Court? Someone obviously has some sick sense of humor"

"Tell me about it, we have 8 hours to get there and get everything in place before they show up, I suggest we get going now"

Kim already started towards the garage, Ron slowly followed behind her, smiling.

She caught his expression,

"Ron, what are you smiling about?"

"Well, the view I have for one…"

"RON!" She started blushing

"The second is that they don't stand a chance, we're on God's ground!"

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Heavens Court! It's practically his backyard! He has to help us!"

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Come on divine one, we have some evil to vanquish"

* * *

Ron pulled the patrol car under the "HEAVENS COURT SALVAGE" sign that served as the entrance to the yard. Because of the Car, the city was still under martial law, making it deserted. Ron parked the car by one of the cranes as he and Kim started to look around the place.

From the entrance, to where they parked was a good 200 yards of vast space, offering little places to hide, but a lot of room to maneuver. For the time, they didn't know if that helped them or the Cars, but it was close to a draw in that matter. The crane in front of them was rather tall, at least 4 stories off the ground, complete with magnet hanging from the boom. The one surprise was that there was no car shredder, at least not within the closest cranes distance, but what was within it's distance was the large vat of molten metal, which still glowed like white hot magma in the dark night. The though of melting the Cars down, forcing them to suffer for what they did, appealed to the two of them, considering that a slow and painful death to those who have taken so many deserved.

Rufus was working his way up to the crane's control room to familiarize himself with the controls, while Ron and Kim checked out their surroundings.

"Well?" Ron asked

"I'm not to sure about this large expanse between the entrance and us, maybe we can have Rufus place some wrecks in there so we have places to hide and maneuver around in?"

"Sounds good KP, it'll give Rufus a chance to get used to operating the crane too"

"Ok, Ron. Fill Rufus in on the plan, I'll call up his 'evilness' and tell him where we are. It's time to end this once and for all"

"On it Kim" He started up the ladder when Rufus fired up the crane's engine.

She reached into her pocket, bringing out the kimmunicator. She pushed the smile from her face, replacing it with a serious look as she pressed the call button.

* * *

Trinity sat in the empty lot of Camp Wanaweep; he made it his unofficial lair for the time being. When he came back with Christine, the area had limited patrols which were easy to pick off.

He actually allowed Christine to eliminate the patrols, figuring the more she killed the more she would be her old self, but that wasn't happening. She seemed very lippy and unsure of killing; it was almost as if she grew a conscience. Trinity didn't like the way she was thinking, acting, going about by his side.

_**Christine, you should know better than to trust someone like me. I am the right hand of the devil after all.**_

He kept a close eye on her; he still suspected she might try to turn on him, but his empty promise that she would be with Ron kept her in check. She would be with Ron in the end, only they wouldn't be alive, they'd be in hell receiving their much deserved punishment for all the problems they've caused him. After Kim was out of the way, he would kill Ron, then, with Christine distracted, he would take her out as well.

_Running with the Devil!_

Trinity grumbled, when he gained control of all of that Wade boys controls he was distracted by that stupid beeping it made when Kim was trying to contact him, he changed it to something more of his liking. 'Running with the Devil', a song he heard on his radio, he liked it so much he made it the tone for when Kim called with an answer.

_Running with the Devil!_

He let it ring once more before he answered the call.

"**Trinity's disposal service, ridding the planet of Humans since 1977. How can I help you?"**

"_Trying to be funny CAR?" _Kim asked over the line.

"**Trying? That joke went over very well with all of your friends from school you know!"**

"_Knock it off Dammit!"_

Trinity was grinning on the inside; he loved toying with people too much in his line of work.

"**Made up your decision yet?"**

"_We have, we'll meet you at 665 Heavens Court. We'll give ourselves up there."_

"**Excellent choice Kimberly, you have chosen the Hero's way out. To die with dignity, to protect the rest of the innocent civilians. Bravo"**

"_Whatever, just be here"_

"**On our way, I hope you are prepared for your end, Kimberly. And I promise, it won't even hurt"**

"_Your sentiment touches me"_

With that the line went dead. He wasn't sure, but something about this didn't seem right. No matter, he had the better odds if they tried something.

"**CHRISTINE!"**

"What? I'm right here you dolt!" Christine argued from his right.

"**What's with the hurtful sarcasm you have?"**

"I picked it up from one of the humans that helped bring me back to life. Now what are you shouting about?"

"**It's time to deliver on my promise, follow me"**

Trinity started his engine and started towards the road, Christine stayed behind him, but some distance back, allowing herself some breathing room.

Trinity didn't know it, but the squads she was sent to kill she just left in really bad shape. She couldn't bring herself to kill in cold blood anymore, but killing Kim Possible was something she wanted to do ever since she saw her and her partner Ron Stoppable. She wanted Ron, and the only thing standing in her way was Kim. Now she had a chance to have Ron all to herself, which she would gladly kill for.

"Your time's running out Kimmie" She put her accelerator to the floor as she rushed after Trinity.

* * *

"Little more Rufus……..just a little more……..There! Perfect!" Ron called out.

Rufus yanked back on the lever, allowing the last obstacle car to drop into its place.

They were in the yard for an hour rearranging the open expanse that was between the entrance and themselves, giving them more places to hide and breathing room for dodging the cars. Their plan was simple, lead the vehicles over to a spot where the crane could easily grab them, and then drop them into the molten metal. It was straight forward and to the point.

"All done on this end Kim, any sign of the 'dastardly duo'?"

"Dastardly duo Ron?" She asked quizzically.

"Heard it on some cartoon, don't ask"

"As for them, I hear them coming. We might want to get into our positions!"

Kim slid down from her vantage point on top of the crane, giving Rufus thumbs up as she passed. From his place in the crane, Rufus also had control of the main gate, allowing him to open and close it at will. They worked it into their plan.

Kim stood in the little clearing they designated as the 'kill zone'. When one of them lured one of the cars to that location, it was Rufus's job to activate the magnet and pick up the Car. They went over this hundreds of times, just so they both remembered that this was the point they were going to try and lead the two vehicles too.

In the distance, they heard the familiar rumble of The Car.

"Ready Kim?" Ron asked nervously, as he turned his head towards her.

"As ready as I'll ever be Ron" She said, equally as nervous.

"Kim, if we don't make it out….."

"Ron don't think like that! When we're together nothing could stop us!" Kim said. She was more determined not to let Ron say those final words, those were the words that were used in every movie they'd ever seen that had a bittersweet ending, and she'll be damned if that happened here/

She was soon rustled from her thoughts on keeping Ron from finishing his sentence when his hand grasped hers, tightly. She looked towards the front gate, their visitors have arrived.

The Car was the first through the gate; its round headlights roamed the expanse of the open lot before stopping on the two of them. Even with the flood lights that bathed the area in a bright light, similar to that of a football field they squinted their eyes at the light. Right behind The Car was Christine, who pulled up on The Car's right; unknowingly each vehicle had already picked their targets. The Car faced Ron, Christine faced Kim.

Kim squeezed Ron's hand, before she pulled it away, pointing it straight up. It was the signal for Rufus to drop the gate.

Behind the vehicles, the metal barrier slid into place, covering the only way out of the yard.

"**Aw, how cute. You two are going to make your last stand"**

"Only one pair is leaving this yard Trinity!" Ron yelled as he brought his right arm out, in a flash the Lotus Blade was in his hand, beside him Kim dropped into a fighting stance.

"This ends here Trinity!"

"**Oh it does……..for you two!"**

Both Christine and Trinity rocketed forward, dirt sprayed from their back tires as they rushed the two teens.

They both dove out of the way before they reached them, Ron brought the blade horizontal with him as he crouched, it cut into the sides of Trinity as he passed, generating a 'fingernails on chalkboard' sound.

"**Yeeeooooowwww!"** Trinity screamed as he cut to the left, slamming into an obstacle car.

Ron turned back towards Trinity, along the black sedans flank was a rather large scratch from where the blade cut; He brought the blade up again before taunting Trinity.

"Come on! You want a piece of the Ronster!"

Trinity growled as he accelerated back towards Ron.

Kim was having her hands full dealing with Christine, she pursued her relentlessly, smashing into everything in her path that was between her now mangled bumper, and Kim.

Kim ducked behind an obstacle car in hopes that Christine would shoot on by, giving her a chance to regroup and try and lure her back to the kill zone. But Christine saw her duck behind the car, and instead of passing by like Kim hoped she plowed head on into the car.

The sudden shock of the impact sent Kim flying back a good twenty feet before she rolled into another obstacle car, she shrieked as she hit the damaged side of the car. She struggled to get up, but her right leg was in incredible pain, not broken, but it definitely was weakened by the hit. She was so distracted by her leg she barely noticed the large gash that was on her left arm from one of the ragged edges on the car she rested against.

_No time to sit around Kim got to move!_

The only reason that Kim wasn't run down as she lay by the other obstacle vehicle was that Christine's front end was hooked to the obstacle car she rammed. She was remembering when she had the final showdown with Arnie and Lee in Darnel's and how she had that foreign car stuck to her front end. This paled in comparison, only because she was on loose dirt and the vehicle stuck to her was not on rubber wheels, causing her to fight to just pull herself off of it, and giving Kim some much needed breathing room.

Meanwhile Ron was holding his own with Trinity.

Trinity made three more passes with hopes of flattening Ron, each time Ron rolled, jumped, or soared over him at the last minute, using the Blade to cut into him every time he went by.

Trinity wasn't sure what that blade was, but whatever it was it was fueled by something that was able to cause him pain. It had to be either something holy, or something driven by the forces of good, he didn't really care; he had to remove that sword from him and make him the mince meat he needed to be.

Then surprisingly, the sword changed forms into a ball and chain, which Ron started swinging, and taunting.

"Here, demon, demon, demon"

Trinity roared ahead at him again, planning a little surprise for Ron.

Just as before, Ron rolled out of the way, but Trinity was prepared and started to slide his back end towards where Ron rolled, catching the teen off guard. Only Ron realized what was going on and jumped over an obstacle car as Trinity's back bumper cut through the side of said vehicle.

He slid to a stop, facing the vehicle he just cut into. Ron was standing on top of it, the ball and chain still in his hands he flung it out towards the car. The ball struck Trinity in the left headlight, causing it to break instantly as a new pain coursed through Trinity. He was dazed from the hit, he was obviously taking the weapon Ron had for granted, his pain just proved it.

He started accelerating towards the car that Ron was standing on, the ball part of the weapon still stuck in his headlight.

Ron saw the Car bearing down on his location and went to jump off, only to be pulled back in from his weapon; he slammed onto the roof of the car he was standing on.

"Uh oh" he breathed as he looked at the still advancing Car.

Suddenly he remembered the weapon in his hand, he changed it back into a sword and leapt off the car, just as Trinity slammed into it, sending it across the yard.

Ron watched with large eyes as Trinity flew by with the car he was just standing on, suddenly he felt a breeze. Looking down he noticed that his pants were around his ankles.

"Aw man, not now!" He protested as he quickly pulled his pants up as he ran after Trinity.

On the other side of the yard, Kim finally managed to get her strength back and lifted herself up, her leg was in incredible pain still, but she could hobble around on it. Her arm just plane hurt, that and she was feeling lightheaded from the amount of blood that was coming from it. Her original plan now had a major kink in it, she couldn't move with her usual grace now, making dodging a speeding car impossible, but she still was going to try.

She started towards the kill zone when another blow came from behind, sending her sprawling to the ground in extreme pain. Christine had managed to fling the car off of her and inadvertently sent it towards Kim.

Christine didn't know this and just assumed that the thud sound she heard after the car stopped rolling was her using it to cover her own moves. She started searching through the yard, unaware that she was actually moving farther away from the downed Kim.

Kim felt more pain course through her as she lay on the ground again, she wondered if this was how well she was doing with Christine if Ron was fairing any better with the Car. She heard another scraping sound followed by a yelp from the Car, obviously Ron was fairing better than she was right now.

Her leg had gotten worse, she was pretty sure she now had either broken or bruised ribs, not to mention that the cut on her arm now had another cut that went from her elbow to her wrist. It wasn't deep but it bled like a river, making her feel light headed.

Still she pressed on, slowly pulling herself closer and closer towards the kill zone. If she was going to die here, she at least wanted to see that one of the cars was going to die with her.

Each inch, every pull hurt her, causing tears to form in her eyes as she reached the outer edge of the circle.

She heard the Crane fire up; she looked up and saw the boom swinging out over the area above her, now all she needed was the car.

At the far end Christine turned around and spotted Kim, lying in the dirt in the open. She was obviously in a lot of pain; Christine could see that from her stand point, so much so she probably wouldn't be able to move.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW KIM! SAY GOODNIGHT!" Christine planted her accelerator, spraying dirt behind her as she accelerated towards Kim.

Kim watched as Christine bore down on her, she wouldn't, couldn't move out of her way, not in her condition.

She just closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable….

Kim Possible waited for her death.

* * *

Guess what? Cliffhanger time!

Man I love keeping you guys on the edge! You probably hate me now too, lol.

Read, Review, get a response.

Because I'm in an especially good mood, I might even update this within the weekend, so look for that.


	14. 14: Once a Demon Pt 2

I told you guys I wasn't that evil! Just roughly two days before the next chapter!

And I'm still not really done with the plot twists.

Special thanks to: whitem, charizardaq, Jerry Unipeq, Jak4, IncrediRaider8, PJ, surfrost, art3743, Bugleader, John Chubb, and SM for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Once a Demon Part 2**

Ron was busy dealing with Trinity's latest pass at trying to flatten him, his once sleek black exterior was now covered with silver scratches from the Lotus Blade, not to mention the busted left headlight and the various dents Ron was able to put into the vehicle.

Trinity skidded past Ron with a fresh cut in his side; Ron stood with near with the kill zone roughly 20 feet ahead of him to his left, and their patrol car right behind him.

He heard Rufus fire the crane up, he took a quick glance over to the kill zone, expecting to see Kim taunting Christine into the trap.

Instead, all he saw was the rooftops of cars, and Christine herself was across the yard. But Christine was circling back towards the kill zone when Ron saw her stop. Something inside him was telling him something was dreadfully wrong.

Trinity wasn't fully turned around yet, which gave Ron a chance to move closer for a better view, he desperately prayed to see Kim in position to dodge Christine.

_Kim, please be ok, please be ok!_

Ron gasped at what he saw, Kim was lying in the dirt, and she was hurt real bad. He then looked towards the far end of the yard where Christine was.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW KIM! SAY GOODNIGHT!" Christine screamed as she started towards the fallen Kim.

Ron felt his heart sink, with the way she was lying there was no way for her to get out of the way, she would be killed.

"Kim, Noooo!"

Trinity took Ron's distraction as opportunity and he accelerated toward him, Ron ran full speed at the Trinity with his arm holding the sword pulled back.

With one thrust, Ron sent the blade sailing through Trinity's windshield. At the same time he jumped up on his hood and ran onto his roof before he leapt off in Kim's direction.

Momentarily distracted Trinity went full speed into the parked police car, forcing it and himself into a large stack of wreaked cars. He tried to free himself but the police cars fenders wrapped around his bumper, trapping him inside the stack of wrecked cars.

* * *

Kim held her eyes closed, waiting for Christine to do the inevitable to her.

She heard Ron's cries, forcing her to squeeze her eyes closed. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

_Goodbye Ron…_

Suddenly she felt the ground shake, causing her to risk a peek.

Ron Stoppable was standing between her and the fast approaching Christine; the sight filled Kim with a new hope until she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Christine jabbed her brake pedal to the floor when she saw Ron jump in front of her, she slid back and forth on the loose dirt till she finally came to a stop just yards away from Ron.

She was pissed; her perfect plan of killing Kim Possible now had the one she truly wanted to be with blocking her deed.

"Move Ron!" Christine shouted, revving her engine.

Ron's face was of a ferocity Christine had never seen before, it caused her to feel a little afraid, which was a hard task to do to a demon possessed car.

"I will not, and I am not letting you kill the one I love!" Ron shouted,

His words cut into Christine, fueling her rage.

"Let me kill her so you could have your rightful place with me!" She yelled back.

"I would never leave Kim's side to be with you. EVER!"

Christine visibly shuddered from his words; she never had someone she loved refuse her. It hurt her in ways he could only imagine, she started second guessing all of her choices she's made over the past week.

Her immediate hatred of Kim, but why? Was it because she had Ron? Or was it something deeper?

_You never hated her because she had Ron; you wanted to be in her place because you wanted something you never experienced. Love…_

Christine backed away a few feet, causing Ron to crack his knuckles, he anticipated her to attack. All she wanted was to give them some breathing room so she could think.

_Love…that's all I ever wanted. But none of the people who owned me I was ever really able to love, I only perceived them to love me, and in doing so I eliminated those who stood in the way of our 'love'. I am such a fool…_

She didn't want Ron to herself; she wanted to experience the love that he feels for Kim, a love that she was trying to destroy with her twisted form of possessive love.

_What am I?_

* * *

Ron watched as Christine backed away from him, he expected her to charge right at him, instead she sat there.

_If she wants to attack, why isn't she?_

Ron heard a ruckus off to his right; he hesitantly removed his eyes from Christine and looked towards the cause of the noise.

Trinity was finally able to free himself from his entangled mess of wrecked cars, the Lotus Blade still stuck out of the windshield.

He watched as the scarred black sedan turned towards him, stopping when its front end aimed right at him. He held his hand out and called the blade back to him. Ron heard grunting as the sword freed itself from the Car's windshield and landed in his hand.

"**DO IT!"** The Car shouted.

_What?_

Ron turned between the two cars, trying to grasp what was going on.

"…..no….." Christine replied quietly, causing Ron to spin towards her, it all clicked in his head.

_She doesn't want to kill us, she's thinking of what to do!_

He was skeptical that Christine would choose the right choice and not kill them, but she was showing signs to Ron that she was cracking.

"**DO IT, KILL THEM!"**

"….I….I can't…" she whispered.

The Car revved angrily,

"**You must kill them! Or the deal is off!"**

"Deal?" Ron questioned.

Slowly he was putting the pieces together on what The Car was getting at,

_The deal it mentioned on the message of our ultimatum! Aw Man, I don't think Christine is going to want that deal off._

Ron started looking back and forth between the two cars, waiting for one, if not both to attack.

* * *

_Deal? He's really going to call it off?_

Now was the moment of truth for Christine, if she said no then she would never be with Ron and experience the love she wanted. But in order to keep the deal with Trinity she would have to kill Ron too.

It was a Catch 22 scenario for her.

_I'm screwed if I do it, and I'm screwed if I don't…but_

_What if he never really planned on keeping the deal in the first place?_

She was starting to think rationally, the conscience that had been developing in her for 30 years was finally coming out.

Christine killed her headlights and turned her engine off.

_No, no more killing for you. You never wanted to allow me to stay on this world; you planned on rubbing me off as soon as I did what you asked! _

_I am not going to kill another person for any reason, ever._

Christine saw Ron's surprised look when she cut her power, she was almost certain that it looked like he grinned a little.

She was distracted when she heard Trinity rev up,

"**Fine, I'll finish you off after I send these two to Hell!"** He lurched forward, towards Ron.

Christine saw that it would only be a couple of seconds before he was upon them, and giving Ron's loyalty, she knew he wouldn't leave Kim's side and die with her then and there.

_NO!_

* * *

Ron gripped the blade tightly as he saw Trinity approach; he didn't have a clue as to what he was going to do.

Kim was now unconscious on the ground and Ron didn't want to move her for fear of causing her more injuries, and he definitely didn't want to leave her to be crushed by Trinity.

This would be their last stand, he just hoped Rufus was able to take Trinity to the molten bath after he took them out, so this way they could go out and take the bad guy with them.

He looked back at the unconscious Kim,

_We'll die doing what we do best. I love you Kim, always have and always will. _

Suddenly Ron heard Christine start up; he grasped the blade even tighter, causing his knuckles to go white within his mission gloves, knowing that Christine had made her choice, and that he guessed wrong.

Trinity was twenty feet away from Ron when a bright red blur smashed into The Car's right side, sending it careening into another stack of wrecked cars, the red object still attached to its side as they came to rest in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Ron was slightly baffled by what just transpired. He looked back over to his left, to where Christine sat, only instead of seeing Christine he saw an empty space with two tire tracks.

He then looked back towards the wrecked dent The Car made in the stack of junk cars. Sure enough, the back section of a bright red 58 Plymouth Fury stuck out of the rubble. Ron started to smile; she did make the right choice after all.

They weren't out of the woods yet though, as Trinity still wasn't destroyed. Using the given time he dropped down to Kim's side, allowing the lotus blade to disappear and head back to Yamanuchi. He heard a squeak come from above him, he looked up to see Rufus leaning out of the open window of the crane. The little guy was confused and worried about what was going on.

"Rufus! Get the Car, leave Christine but try to bag the Car!" Ron called up.

"KIM!" The rodent yelled back.

He put his hand to Kim's neck feeling for a pulse, he found one, and it was steady.

Ron gave a thumbs up, Rufus nodded happily before he went back to the cranes controls. He started moving the crane over to where the cars entered the junk pile, when Christine started to back out.

Ron was too busy tending to Kim's cuts on her arm, but he still glanced over every once and a while. At first he thought Christine was backing out of the rubble, but he later realized when dirt started spraying from her back tires that she wasn't backing out, but was being pushed out.

Ron pulled some bandages he had in his utility belt and started wrapping Kim's arm, still glancing over towards Christine as she was still fighting against the Car.

_Rufus better be ready; or we'll all be goners soon._

* * *

Christine's now mangled front end was right against the giant Chrome front bumper of Trinity as the two shoved against each other.

"**You could've had it all Christine, you could've had Ron all to yourself and you threw it away!"**

"I never had Ron, and we never had a deal! You never planned on going through with our arrangement, I know you better than to think you would keep your word!"

"**Hah, right. You don't know a thing about me, I planned on following our arrangement to the fullest"** Trinity knew he was lying through his grille, and Christine knew it too, releasing more pent-up rage she felt.

"You planned on using me to do you're bidding then when I served your purpose you'd off me too! I'm just to good of a prize to bring back to your boss, just like Kim, and JUST LIKE RON!"

The two vehicles pressed into one another, Christine was loosing traction as her thin whitewall tires dug into the dirt as she was being slowly shoved back into the open.

"**Fine, I wanted to bring you and Kim and Ron back with me as trophy's, to prove to Satan that I am actually better at this than just killing a few people for us to torture. Torturing you and the hero's would make me more than his right hand, but his partner, maybe even a new Satan. And I will still have my way"**

Trinity applied more power; Christine was almost completely out of the wreckage now. She used the free room she had to look around behind her as she continued to struggle against Trinity.

She moved her mirrors around, she saw Ron tending to Kim still in the same spot as they were in when she attacked Trinity. Then she moved the mirrors up,

_The Crane!_

She realized what the two planned beforehand, and that the crane was what drawn her attention back to the center where Kim was.

_Of course, use the crane to pick us up and dispose of us in one of these car destroying devices! I just need to lead Trinity close enough to the magnet…_

She stopped her wheels, she wasn't accelerating into Trinity now but allowing him to push her towards the crane, to keep him from growing suspicious she kept her engine rpms at the same level they were at before she stopped accelerating, giving the illusion that she was still fighting him.

"**You're already growing tired Christine, give it up. You and your new found friends will fall"**

"We will not fall against you"

"**Oh, a new found courage? Did you grow a conscience by chance?"**

"Yeah, I did." Christine said as they got closer to the crane, the sound of both their engines masked the sound of the crane boom moving in behind Trinity.

"I don't work for the devil, I don't work for you and I'm not going to kill in cold blood ever again"

The two were now feet away from the two teens as the magnet started to come up behind and over Trinity.

"**Please, you're a demon Christine. Once a murdering demon, always a murdering demon!" **

The magnet now rested over Trinity's roof, Christine put herself in drive and started to hold her ground.

"I am NOT a demon from hell ANYMORE!" She screamed as she kept Trinity in his place.

"NOW!" Christine screamed, confusing Trinity.

"RUFUS HIT IT!"

The magnet hummed to life as the energy coursed though it, it lifted Trinity off the ground, his roof hitting the magnet with a solid _whack!_

"**What? HOW?"** Trinity demanded,

But he was already being winched up, he applied full throttle but got nothing. His wheels just spun freely in the air; for once in his existence Trinity was helpless.

"It's over Trinity, say hi to your boss for me" Christine said angrily as she watched Rufus swing the magnet over towards the vat of molten metal.

"**No, no, NOOOOOO!" **Trinity screamed as he was hung over the vat, the metal inside bubbled like molten lava; it gave off an orange glow.

"Hm, Bye-bye" Rufus squeaked as he hit the release button.

Trinity fell into the vat with a splash, a new unimaginable pain coursed through him as he was slowly sinking into the molten metal. In a last and final cry he sounded his horn, a horn that once struck fear into those around, now sounded his death cry.

_Baaaaaaaaa babababbbababbabaaaaaaaaaa-_blub-blub-blub

Trinity sank under the surface, his exterior slowly being eaten away as he hit the bottom of the vat. His tires gone, his chrome bumpers reduced to the size of toothpicks now fell off their mounts.

His glass peeled away as his roof released itself from his body, slowly the vehicle once known as the Car became nothing more than a dissolving blob of unrecognizable metal that would eventually become one with the metal in the vat. The Car, Trinity, whatever it was called was now no more.

* * *

Ron watched as the sound of the horn died out, he still watched the vat for minutes after the Car was dropped in, to be certain that it didn't launch itself out of there for a final strike.

But the strike Ron waited for never came; all that filled the now quiet yard was the fizzling and popping coming from the new metal being broken down in the vat.

Rufus ran down the steps of the crane and up to Ron's shoulder.

"We did it buddy, it's over"

"Uh-uh, Kim" Rufus said, pointing at the still unconscious Kim Possible that lay near Ron's feet.

Ron was able to bandage her arm up, but she lost a lot of blood and needed to be seen in a hospital. However the cruiser both he and Kim took to the yard now lay bent into a U, and completely useless.

"Aw, we need to get Kim to a hospital now and we have no car!" Ron protested as he slumped to his knees.

If he called for help he feared it would take them too long to get here and he'd lose Kim.

Rufus tugged at his shirt, causing him to turn to his little buddy, who then pointed behind him.

Ron turned back, and there approaching him was a very battered and mangled Christine.

Her headlights were all shattered and inoperable, her hood was buckled slightly but the leading edge of the hood was torn, leaving it to resemble pointed teeth. Her grille was practically not there, save for a few stainless pieces that snaked on the edges of her front. The large chrome bumper was twisted into a strange smile. Her left front fender was pushed down far enough that the entire fender and light assembly jumped as it rubbed against her tire as she turned towards him. Her engine sounded similar to the way it did when he and Kim first found her in the yard.

Indeed she took a beating, and what she did to them still hung in the back of Ron's mind as she turned towards him.

She opened her driver's side door; it creaked and buckled as it pushed against the front fender.

"Come on Ron"

Ron just stared at her, uncertain what she was meaning.

"Kim needs medical attention, and she needs it fast Ron" She said.

Ron looked back at Kim, then over to Christine.

"Please Ron, trust me"

Ron sighed; he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Kim's safety and health came before his own.

He gently slid his hands under her limp form and walked slowly over to the driver's door on Christine, he slid her across the large bench seat before he climbed in himself.

Ron sat in the driver's seat as he cradled Kim in his lap, stroking her hair away from her face. Rufus ran down onto Kim's shoulder, trying to help.

Christine shut the door and started off; she gently forced her way through the closed gate and started towards the hospital.

The journey to the Hospital was eerily quiet with nervous tension on both Ron and Christine's part, till Christine finally broke the silence.

"Do you hate me Ron?"

"Huh?"

"For what I did before, turning on you, helping Trinity, and eventually doing the current damage to Kim. Do you hate me?"

Ron though for a moment, he didn't know for sure what he thought about this whole thing.

"Part of me is mad that you betrayed us, killed our friends and even tried to kill Kim…"

"I understand"

"…But, part of me is willing to forgive and forget"

"I know, I'm……wait, what?" Christine asked, it wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Listen, the Car obviously said something to you that made you think it was a good move to switch sides, but in the end, even though you tried to kill us and blew up the school you still made the right choice in the end."

"….."

"Look, I've always been a forgiving person at heart, whatever Trinity did put you in a spot I would never want to be in, but if you admit to your faults and are sorry for what you did then the higher ups will forgive you"

"Yeah, but I'm still a demon from hell Ron. I don't think the higher ups would yield to me" Christine said.

"Would a demon turn on her own boss because he was doing something wrong?"

"Um, no I guess"

"Then you're not a demon" Ron said, smiling slightly.

"But Ron it doesn't……….never-mind" She wasn't going to argue the logistics of it with him, he probably wouldn't understand anyway.

"I'm guessing now that you aren't out to kill Kim to be with me" Ron finally said.

"No, I'm not going to kill again. Ever, it was a stupid reason to try and kill her anyway"

"Really? What was your reason, may I ask?"

"I wanted to be loved, I wanted you to love me the way you love her. Only I could never be loved the way you love Kim. It was selfish, but it blinded me into being overly jealous to the point of killing anyone who threatened the relationship that was never there. I'm a fool"

Another uneasy silence filled the cabin.

"Wanting love isn't a stupid reason"

Christine was stunned

"Granted, you wanted something in the completely wrong-sick way to the point of killing. But love itself is not a stupid reason, you were just wanting the wrong type of love"

"Well, what kind of love should I have been wanting?"

"Hard to say, I'd have to know what you originally wanted. But right now isn't the time"

Ron was right, they were coming up to Middleton Hospital. Christine pulled up to the ER entrance and opened her passenger door, allowing Ron to slide out with Kim in his arms, Rufus stayed back, as he wasn't allowed in a hospital.

"Go Ron, I'll be in the parking lot when you get out"

"Thank you Christine, for everything"

"Just try to explain this to Kim so she doesn't try and turn me to scrap metal when she gets out"

"I'll try"

With that Ron shut the door and headed into the hospital with Kim, Christine did as she said and parked in the nearest parking spot. She would use the time she had now to think about what Ron told her, and if she was really even a demon anymore.

* * *

Told you guys I couldn't leave you hanging for too long, by the looks of it there is either 1 or 2 chapters left, I'm not sure myself because it really goes to how much I could fit into one chapter.

Read and Review and get a response!


	15. 15: Where do we go now?

And we bring this here story to a close, it's been a fun ride guys (and girls) but it's the final turn before the finish line. After this I will take a small break from this series and finish the one I put on hold some time ago.

There will be a final chapter in this series, so I will return to this line after I have finished the other story of mine.

Special thanks to the following reviewers for making this story go along at the rate it has been: Hillary Moore, IncrediRaider8, Jerry Unipeg, Jak4, whitem, Bugleader, surfrost, charizardag, PJ, art3743, John Chubb, and SM for reading and reviewing.

Stay tuned after the conclusion for a sneak peak at the next installment of the series, which is going to be several weeks/months in the making.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Where do we go now…**

Ron sat outside the E.R. room in the waiting area, thumbing through one of the various car magazines laid out on the table, waiting for their parents to arrive.

After he saw that she got immediate attention Ron contacted the General with the good news, and Simms had their families on their way to the hospital while Simms sent as many Bishops, Priests, and Rabi over to the still molten vat where the Car met its end, just to be safe of course.

For now Ron had to think about the whole Christine thing, more specifically on what they should do with her.

He didn't have a definite answer, but giving that Kim's parents are going to hear that she was the reason for Kim's current condition, it'd be perfectly understandable that they'd wish to see her go through a car shredder.

He had to break the news of why Christine was doing this to them, so maybe they could understand her view. It wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

"It's not everyday that you find a car that can talk, heal itself, and have feelings like a normal human" Ron muttered quietly to himself as he turned the page.

The doors down the hall opened, peaking his interest as that was where they took Kim in. It was the doctor that took Kim in, he set the magazine down and started walking towards the doctor.

"Doc, how is she? Will she be ok?" He asked, worry coursed though his voice.

"She's just fine Ron, amazingly nothing is broken. Just a badly sprained leg and some deep cuts on her arm, however she did loose a large amount of blood. She's getting a transfusion now; we also gave her tetanus shots just in case. She's resting now, but you could see her at anytime." The doctor said as he patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Thanks Doc," he said.

"She's in room 6a, down the hall and to the left"

Ron started down the hallway when he stopped and turned back to the doctor.

"Could you tell our families where we are when they get here?" He asked the doctor.

"Sure thing"

"Right, thanks again!" Ron called before he continued down the hall.

He came to the door that led to Kim's room, Ron cautiously looked in before he entered. She was asleep in the large hospital bed, an IV and blood transfusion machine were hooked up to her right arm, and her left was all bandaged up. Ron cautiously opened the door, being careful to not slam it behind him. He took a chair beside her bed watching her anxiously and took her hand in his.

He was glad it wasn't anything serious, but dreaded having to tell her that what put her here was still alive. Or as alive a car could be.

Ron just hoped she would understand enough to not put Christine through a car shredder.

* * *

Christine sat in the parking lot of the hospital; she was still damaged and mangled from her encounter with the now defunct Trinity. She didn't feel up to repairing herself on the trip over, especially with her future in question.

Rufus lay on her plush front seat, searching through her satellite radio for something to listen to while Christine pondered her fate.

No doubt Kim would not be happy to learn that she is still around, Christine herself wouldn't be to happy finding out that whoever was trying to kill her was still alive, and actually wanted to be friends.

Then there was the whole 'Demon' thing still. No matter what she did or how good she was, she was still a being from hell, and nothing short of a miracle could change that.

Not finding anything on the radio, Rufus settled on a long distance broadcast from a church in Chicago.

_And now our sermon, with the Reverend Cleophus James!_

"Rufus what do you think?" She asked

"Huh?" The mole rat asked quizzically.

"Do you think I could ever really change? You know, not be evil anymore?"

"Don't know" Rufus responded, shrugging his shoulders.

The sermon played on

_When I woke up this morning, I heard a disturbing sound!_

Christine moaned, this was too much for her to think about. _'Could I actually repent?'_

_What I heard, was the jingle-jangle!_

_Of a thousand lost souls!_

_I'm talking about the souls of mortal men and women…_

_Departed from this life!_

'Maybe the first step is actually listening to this preacher' she thought.

_Those lost, anguished souls roaming unseen over the earth!_

_Seeking the divine light…they'll not find_

_Cause its too late!_

"What do you think about this guy Rufus?"

Rufus just nodded and gave thumbs up.

"You're a real help"

_Too late for them ever to see again!_

_The light they choose not to follow_

_Don't be lost when the time comes_

_For the day of the Lord Cometh…_

_As a thief in the night_

_AMEN! _

_Can I get an Amen?_

_Well, well, well…_

From that point on it broke out into a gospel song with chanting and praises and the likes, Christine wasn't really paying attention to it after that, but what the preacher said struck her.

'_Maybe it's too late to save myself, maybe I'm already too far gone to be saved'_

She shunned the thoughts from her mind, she knew deep down that she could still be saved, and she started doing the only thing someone in her position could do. Pray.

'_God, I know I've caused my share of problems, and I know I'm a creature from hell. But I don't want that life anymore. I want to be good, to help people, to save people. I want to never kill again, I want to be on your side. Please, I swear on my life that I won't do anything wrong again. I just want to be good. Send me some sign, anything to show me you can care for a reject creature from hell!'_

She waited,

Nothing.

She waited for anything that could even remotely be a sign, but everything was quiet.

"I knew it, I'm as good as dead" she sighed.

Just then a bright light enveloped her, this was a shock as it was practically the dead of night. The sun wasn't even due to rise for another six hours, yet she was being covered in pure light that seemed to be coming from the heavens.

Unknowingly she raised the volume on her radio when the preacher started chanting.

_DO YOU SEE THE LIGHT?_

Christine was awestruck, her prayer had been heard, and this was God accepting her, forgiving her, inviting her to the side of light, the side of good.

"Yes!"

_DO YOU SEE THE LIGHT?_

"What light?" Rufus asked as he started looking around, being that Christine's windows were still darkened he couldn't see the light bathing them both.

"YES!"

_HAVE YOU SEEN THE LIGHT?_

"YES, YES, JESUS H. GOD-DAMNED TAPDANCING CHRIST! I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!" Christine screamed out.

Unknowingly she repaired all of her damage as she was awestruck by the light. Now she started her engine and revved it up before she started peeling out all over the parking lot, doing a victory lap for herself.

Now she felt free, like she turned over a new leaf and was starting from the beginning again. She didn't care what Kim decided to do with her now, for she had been saved. If she was to be destroyed she would at east be going to heaven.

She didn't even care that the source of the light was that of a landing helicopter, to her it was a sign from God, _'he does work in mysterious ways after all'_

* * *

General Simms looked through the binoculars when the large spotlight from the chopper came upon the parked Christine. At first he thought she was going to run for it when she started up, not that the General would blame her. If he was in her position he'd probably want to run as far away from his peers as he could.

Which is why he was surprised to see Christine start circling the parking lot and the hospital in general, as if she was doing victory laps.

"General?" Mrs. Possible called from over his shoulder.

"Yes Ma'm?"

"Isn't that the car that you told us about?" She asked, pointing down to the circling 58 Fury.

"Yes it is Mrs. Possible"

"What is it doing?"

"Don't know, maybe celebrating"

"Celebrating what?"

Simms rubbed his chin, he tried putting himself in Christine's shoes…err, tires. After all she's been through, the General could only come up with one answer.

"Being saved, Mrs. Possible"

* * *

Ron heard the helicopter outside, he looked over his shoulder through the window to see it come in for its landing. He also heard the sound of squealing tires, he came to only one conclusion….

Christine was kidnapping Rufus to hold him for ransom.

_I knew it! She's keeping Rufus hostage till we decide not to destroy her! Oh, my sweet little mole rat, hang in there buddy!_

Soft moaning drew his attention back to the bed where Kim was laying. She started waking up, probably because of all the commotion outside.

"Kim?" He whispered.

"Ron?" Kim responded weakly, she started to slowly open her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Ugh, like I need a vacation." She moaned.

"Tell me about it."

"What happened out there? And why am I here?"

"Long story short, Christine turned good again and with our help turned the Car-slash-Trinity into molten metal"

"Ok, Christine went good?" Kim asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, when I saw you down I jumped in between you and her. She just couldn't bring herself to run us down. The Car though differently and Christine saved us from being made road kill. Then Rufus used the crane to pick up the car and drop it into the molten vat, General Simms is sending as many religious figures over there as he can to bless the vat so the Car doesn't rise again."

Kim rubbed her temple with her bandaged arm, wincing slightly from the dull pain it caused her.

"I guess that sorta makes sense. But Ron, how did you get me here? Did you take the patrol car, cause if you did I am seriously going to have to take a shower!"

"Yeah, about that" Ron started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kim's eyes went wide

"You didn't"

"Didn't what Kim?" Ron started looking around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You took me here in Christine didn't you?"

"It's not like I had a choice Kim, you were hurt and needed medical attention! Christine offered to take us here!" Ron spouted defensively.

"Ron, I can't believe you…..wait. She offered to take us here?"

"Well yeah, that was before she decided to kidnap Rufus to keep us from deciding to destroy her or not!" Ron said as he glanced over to the window again.

Kim heard the screeching of tires outside, but they never went far out of ear shot.

"Ron, I highly doubt that she's kidnapping Rufus."

"But Kim-"

"Ron she's staying in earshot, she's just driving around the hospital, or the parking lot. She's not taking Rufus for ransom."

"We'll see about that Kim" Ron pulled the kimmunicator out of his pocket and called to Christine.

"_Christine here"_

"Where are you taking my Rufus!" Ron shouted, causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"_Hello!" _Rufus shouted as he came onto the screen.

"Rufus, buddy you're ok!"

"_Of course he's ok Ron, we going on a few laps around the hospital, you ok with that?"_

"See Ron?" Kim said, matter of factly.

"_You didn't think I was kidnapping him did you?"_

"No!" Ron shouted.

"Christine will you excuse us for a minute" Kim said as she shut the device off.

"We need to talk about Christine Ron"

Ron sighed, he knew this was coming, he even prepared a speech for it, but now the planned speech went out the window.

"First off, what do you think we should do with her?" Kim asked.

Now the burden fell completely on Ron, he didn't want to have someone's fate, good or bad resting on his shoulders like it now was.

"I don't think we should destroy her if that's what you insinuating"

"Fine, then what's to become of her?"

"I don't know, back in the scrap yard, she told me that she had kind of a revelation. She didn't like what she became, and what she really wanted was to be loved, only she didn't know how to be loved."

"Go on"

"She told me she really didn't want to kill anymore. She wants to be like you, like us"

"Like us?"

"Yeah, she want's to help people Kim, she doesn't want to do what she previously did. That's why I feel we shouldn't destroy her or cut her loose."

Kim rubbed her head again, letting all the information sink in.

"I'll make my decision when I wake up again Ron, for now though, I'll sleep on it."

"Sounds like a plan Kim" Ron said as he curled up on his chair and closed his eyes.

Kim smiled to herself as she watched Ron close his eyes next to her bed.

_Won't leave my side, even now…_

She had a lot to think about, although she already made up her mind as to what she was going to do, she'll tell Ron when they let her out.

She lay back on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Christine sat in her open spot near the entrance to the hospital, she tired herself out from the running around she did with Rufus the night before, much to her surprise the little guy actually enjoyed it too.

She had a very brief conversation with the families of Kim and Ron, before they went inside to see them. She sensed some hostility towards her, but she really couldn't blame them on that, she did try to kill them after all.

It was early, according to her clock it was 7am.

General Simms strolled out over to her, his arms filled with snacks from the vending machines, he tapped on Christine's side window.

"Christine?"

"General? What brings you here?"

"Thought the little guy might be hungry, and knowing his appetite I got a lot of stuff for him"

She unlocked her door and opened it for him, he reluctantly sat down in her passenger side seat.

He laid the stuff out on the open seat next to him, this caused Rufus to immediately dive in and start snarfing the snacks, causing bits of food to fly.

"Easy Rufus! Don't make a mess!" Christine argued.

"Hm, Sorry"

Simms chuckled at the little scene as Rufus started to eat in a more refined manner.

"So General, what's the mood in there, have they said anything about me?"

"The families aren't sure of what to do with you, and Kim hasn't said much about it."

"They want me gone don't they?"

"Well you did try to kill their kids, so that's a demerit on their score sheet. But you did end up saving them."

"I'm just curious on what they decide, I want to change, and I don't want to be what I once was"

"I can't help you with that, its not my call."

"I know…"

"Listen, I should head back inside, they'll be bringing them out shortly."

"General!"

"Yes?"

"How is Kim?"

"She'll be fine, just a badly sprained leg, a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Good luck Christine" With that he exited and headed back to the hospital.

"Well Rufus, its show time"

She turned her ignition and rolled over to the main entrance of the hospital. No matter what their final decision she wanted to give them one last showing of her change.

It didn't take long for them too appear, Kim was forced to take a wheelchair out (hospital regulations) with Ron right behind her, followed by both families. Kim then reached for her crutches as she insisted on leaving the hospital under her own power.

They came through the doors, staring at the Fury that parked right out front for them.

"Hey Kim" Christine said, feeling worry throughout her.

"Hey"

"Listen Kim, I just wanted to-"

"Save it Christine, I know already" Kim said,

"Y-you do?"

Kim nodded. "And I've decided, that even though you tried to kill us, you did save us, and in my book that makes you ok"

"R-really?"

"Really" Kim said with a smile.

If a car could cry, Christine would be doing that right now, she was that happy.

"I-I don't know what to say…..Thank you, Kim"

"No Big, now how about a ride home"

She didn't have to be told twice, she opened up her side door so Kim could slide on in, Ron helped her in before he shut her door, then he headed over and got behind the wheel.

"Be careful Kim, we'll see you at home!"

"We'll be ok Mom!" Kim called back as Ron fired up Christine.

To Christine, this was the start of a new life for her. A life where she would be on the good guy's side for once.

"To the house Kim?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, let's go home guys"

Home, for once in her life Christine felt loved, and she wasn't going to do anything to ruin that feeling now.

**The End………………………**

**Until the SEQUEL!**

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, computer problems will do that to you.

Like stated above, there will be a sequel but don't expect it anytime soon. I have a previous story I need to take care of before I jump on this.

But to keep your interest, here is a little preview of what's in store for the newly formed trio…

* * *

**With all they've been through….**

**A little vacation goes a long way……………..**

Ron: ROAD TRIP!

**After the fight of their lives, Kim and Ron go on a vacation across the United States…**

Kim: Ron will you please change the radio station!

Christine: Please, this music is making me sick!

Ron: Aw man, no love for the 'Naked Mole Rap'?

Kim: Not when it's been playing on a never ending loop!

**The duo goes though some new emotional feelings and boundaries…**

Kim: Ron, you almost lost me, I don't want to have to die without expressing my love for you…

Ron: Neither do I Kim, but is this really the right thing for us to be doing?

**And meet some interesting people**

Kim: You guys know what you're doing is highly illegal right?

Ron: Yeah, you'll probably be thrown in jail for this.

Elwood: They'll never catch us; we're on a Mission from God.

* * *

Ron: Kim, did that truck just turn into a robot?

"Greetings humans, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots."

* * *

Kim: you guys run moonshine?

Bo: Yes ma'm, and the General Lee here keeps Roscoe and Boss hog from catching us.

* * *

Ron: Ghosts actually exist?

Egon: On a paranormal level similar to ours, yes.

Ron: You know I was telling Rufus here the same thing

**But with any adventure, there is always a sitch….**

Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr!

Ron: I don't know Kim, all we did was pass this truck a couple of times and now the guy goes off the deep-end.

**Kim Possible**

**Ron Stoppable**

**Rufus **

**Christine**

And introducing:

The Bluesbrothers

Ghostbusters

Dukes of Hazzard

Vanishing Point

Transformers

And Finally

DUEL in

**Kim Possible: Cross-country USA**

**Coming soon to a Fan-Fiction Board near you!**


End file.
